


El primer niño perdido

by AkumuHoshi



Category: Disney Fairies, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Broken Friendship, Conflict, F/M, Fake Character Death, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Multi, Orphans, Other, Pirates, Suspense, Tinkerbell casi muere; sus amigos enloquecen y ella conoce al fin a Peter que está más loco que la..
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuHoshi/pseuds/AkumuHoshi
Summary: Historia originalmente subida en fanfiction en el 2013.-----------------------------------------------¿Que tanto estas dispuesta en sacrificar por una sola persona? ¿sacrificarías toda tu vida, tu trabajo, tus amigos, tu amado, inclusive a tu hermana? sacrificaría todo eso sin dudarlo solo para proteger lo prohibido. Romper una de las reglas mas importantes en cuando a humanos se refiere. Ir en contra de lo natural por un humano caprichoso y egoísta.
Relationships: George Darling/Mary Darling (Peter Pan), Gliss/Bobble (Disney Fairies), Peter Pan/Tinker Bell (Peter Pan), Terence/Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A Tierra Firme

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction el 11 de mayo del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.
> 
> Como notarán, hace tiempo corregí la ortografía de los primeros capítulos, pero las notas las dejé tal cual para que puedan comparar el cambio de escritura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit 02/febrero/2018: He corregido la ortografía de los capítulos del 1 al 10. Si ven algún error no duden en avisarme. Dejé las notas finales tal cual para que se den una idea de cómo escribía antes xD)

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 1: A Tierra Firme._

_Escuchenme bien, les voy a contar_

_una bella historia que los hará temblar._

_Existen versiones de esta historia inmortal_

_pero la que hoy les contaré va más allá de lo moral._

_Un niño cualquiera nació una noche normal,_

_sin imaginar que ahí una leyenda se formará._

_Y salió de su hogar como si de un ave en vuelo se tratara,_

_dispuesto a alejarse de los sueños, el amor y la vida._

_Alejarse para siempre de ese futuro que le esperaba,_

_sin saber que una vida eterna lo encontrará._

En el país de Nunca Jamás, en el Reino de las Hadas, en ese lugar donde el invierno es eterno, Tinkerbell se divertía en la nieve junto a su hermana Periwinkle. Hacía ya varios años desde que el hada artesana y la hada de la escarcha habían nacido gracias a la primera risa de un bebé.

En Tierra Firme, en el mundo de los humanos, la estación de primavera estaba a poco de cambiar a verano, las hadas de las estaciones cálidas se preparaban como todos los años para el cambio de estación, se preparaban entusiasmadas para ir a Tierra Firme. Tinkerbell estaba muy emocionada de regresar, además de que, como todos los veranos, iría a visitar a su amiga humana Lizzy. Pero se sentía un poco triste porque su hermana Periwinkle no podía ir, al ser verano y ella al ser un hada de el invierno no podría ir sin salir lastimada. Tal vez jamás tendría la oportunidad de presentarle a Lizzy.

-No te preocupes, Tinkerbell, está bien, yo voy a Tierra Firme muchas veces en el invierno.- dijo la de cabello blanco mientras volaba e intentaba atrapar los copos de nieve que caían lentamente.

-Si tan sólo pudiera idear un método para que puedas mantenerte en el calor...

-Eso se escucha más difícil de que una hada cálida esté en el frío.- dijo bajando hasta donde se encontraba su hermana que permanecía sentada en la nieve.

No era tan difícil para un hada cálida estar en el frío, sólo bastaba unos abrigos y escarcha en las alas; pero un hada de invierno en el calor, eso sí era complicado, no es tan sencillo como decir "sólo le ponemos hielo en las alas y la paseamos en bikini" no, el hielo se derrite, era ridículo el intento de intentar usar ropa más ligera para el calor, sólo haría que su piel se quemara aún más.

-¡Oye, Tinkerbell!- gritó Vidia, un hada de vuelo veloz. Iba caminando al lado de Clank, un obeso hada artesana amigo de Tinkerbell, era extraño no verlo junto Bobble.

-¿Qué pasa, Vidia?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí? en menos de una hora partiremos a Tierra Firme.- dijo el hada de vuelo veloz con voz fastidiada.

-Hada Mary nos mandó a buscarlos.- dijo Clank.

-¡Y con buscarlos nos referimos también a ti, Rosetta!- gritó Vidia para llamar la atención de la pelirroja hada del jardín que se encontraba a algunos metros alejada del lugar junto a su novio Sled, un hada de invierno muy atractivo.

-Ups. Je,je. Lo siento.- dijo, nerviosa, la pelirroja-. Nos vemos después de el verano, Sled.- volteó a darle un rápido beso a su novio y después salió volando a toda velocidad hacia Vidia.

-Nos vemos en unos meses, linda.- se despidió Sled.

-¡Bobble, ven aquí!- gritó Clank, aunque más amable que Vidia. Bobble, a pesar que estaba también alejado de ahí, lo escuchó.

-Oh, ¿no puedo estar aquí unos minutos más?- dijo Booble, desanimado.

-No, no puedes.- dijo Vidia-. Así que despídete de tu amiguita y ven acá en este momento.- ordenó cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme. Adiós Gliss.- se despidió de su amiga Gliss, otra hada de invierno amiga de Periwinkle. Últimamente Bobble pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con ella, se habían hecho grandes amigos.

-Adiós, Bobble.- se despidió ella mientras se arrojaba a abrazarlo. Al ver esto, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Clank e incluso Vidia comenzaron a reírse en voz baja.- Cuando regreses vienes pronto a verme ¿está bien?

-Lo haré.- dijo mientras volaba en dirección a sus amigos.

-Vaya, creí que nunca te separarías de ella, Bobble.- se burló el hada de vuelo veloz haciendo que Bobble se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-Ya nunca pasas tiempo conmigo, Bobble.- dijo Clank.

-Sí lo hago.

-No, no lo haces.

-Que sí lo hago.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¡Tinkerbell, ya vámonos!- gritó Vidia ya con ganas de irse-. ¡Solo faltas tú!

-Oh, lo siento. Je, je,. Ahora voy.- dijo-. Nos vemos, Periwinkle.

-Nos vemos, Tinkerbell, salúdame a Lizzy.- se despidió la hada de escarcha mientras veía a su hermana partir mientras el brillo de sus alas desaparecía, como lo hacía cada vez que se separaban.

Tinkerbell, Vidia, Rosetta, Clank y Bobble cruzaron la frontera y entraron a las estaciones cálidas. Volaron hasta el lugar en donde el resto de las hadas se preparaban para partir a Tierra Firme.

-Oh, finalmente llegaron, un poco mas y nos íbamos sin ustedes.- dijo Hada Mary.

-No exagere, Hada Mary, ellos no se perderían esto.- dijo amablemente Silvermist, un hada del agua. Iba acompañada por Iridessa, hada de la luz.

-Oh chicas, creí que no llegarían, nos vamos en 10 minutos, ya casi me daba algo.- dijo la morena, acercándose a sus amigas.

-No tenías por qué preocuparte Iridessa.- dijo Fawn, hada de los animales, mientras llegaba junto a Queso, el ratón-. Aunque los hubiéramos dejado atrás seguro que Tinkerbell nos seguiría igual.- su comentario hizo que todos comenzaran a reír.

Estaba todo preparado, las hadas volaron hacia el mundo de los humanos, hacia Tierra Firme, llevaban todas las cosas que utilizarían en el verano, estaban listas para pasar todo el verano en el campamento. Tinkerbell volaba emocionada, como siempre que iba a Tierra Firme, ese maravilloso lugar jamás dejaría de sorprenderla. Entonces sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

-¿Y bien, Tinkerbell?- preguntó Fawn.

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó Tinkerbell, confundida.

-Oh, tú sabes.- dijo Rosetta con su típica voz de niña fresa mientras le daba un amistoso codazo a su amiga.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando?

-Creo que ya dejaste pasar mucho tiempo.- dijo Silvermist.

-Será mejor que se lo digas de una vez.- continuó Vidia.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Tinkerbell que dejó de avanzar al instante-. ¿Decirle qué a quién?

-A Terence.- dijeron todas a la vez.

-¿A... Terence?- se puso algo nerviosa y después volteó a ver a Terence que estaba volando a varios metros de distancia-. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle?

-Oh, por favor, cariño, realmente ya dejaste pasar mucho tiempo.- dijo Rosetta-. Así o le dices tú o le decimos nosotras.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- grito de tal manera que todas las hadas alrededor voltearon a mirarla al instante, eso avergonzó mucho a Tinkerbell.

-Sencillo.- continuó la pelirroja-. Debes decirle que lo amas.

-¿Qué? Yo no lo amo... sólo somos amigos.- respondió totalmente roja por los nervios.

-Tinkerbell, no puedes negar tus sentimientos.- dijo el hada del agua con su dulce voz-. Él merece saberlo, sabemos que él también te quiere.

-¿Ustedes creen que debería... decirle?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí.- dijeron todas.

-Está bien, lo intentaré... en estos días.

-¡Está decidido!- gritó Fawn, entusiasmada-. Este verano de le declararás a Terence.

-Cuando eso pase quiero estar ahí para verlo.- dijo el hada de vuelo veloz con voz vanidosa, aunque estaba igual de entusiasmada.

-Además...- agregó Fawn-. Cuando volvamos a casa ayudaremos a Bobble a declararsele a Gliss.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Todas comenzaron a reír.

-Oigan, chicas ¿están hablando de mí?- se acercó el hada artesana al escuchar su nombre, estaba al lado de Clank.

-No, no estábamos hablando de ti Bobble.- dijo inocentemente Rosetta mientras contenía una risa.

Después de que Bobble y Clank se alejaran las chicas comenzaron a dar risitas en voz baja.

Volaron por el cielo en dirección a la segunda estrella a la derecha, todo recto hasta el amanecer. Cruzaron la estrella y llegaron a Tierra Firme, al mundo humano, llegaron a Inglaterra. El lugar en donde la leyenda inicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia la llevaba pensando desde hace mucho, pero hace unas semanas la medio desarrolle en mi cabeza, asi que espere a llegar al capitulo 5 de otro de mis fics para finalmente escribir y subir esto.
> 
> No se cuando subire otro capitulo, pero las cosas en este fic seran un poco.. oscuras por asi decirlo, o almenos eso es lo que tengo planeado.
> 
> Desde que salio la primera pelicula de Tinkerbell me llevo preguntando como se supone que conocio a... bueno, ya saben. Para escribir este fic tendre que investigar lo que pueda sobre Tinkerbell, tuve que repasar las peliculas, y leer cosas en wikipedia xD
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado y sigan esta historia, y claro, ¿me dejan reviews?


	2. Kensington Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en junio del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 2: Kensington Gardens._

Llevaban un par de días en Tierra Firme, Tinkerbell se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol de cerezas que quedaba en el patio de la casa de Lizzy. Habían pasado dos días y ni Lizzy ni su padre se habían pasado por ahí ¿acaso no iban a venir?

Bien podría haberla esperado en otro lugar y no en ese solitario árbol, pero se sentía tan aburrida en el campamento no había nada que reparar, a veces se rompía algo pero era algo pequeño. Tinkerbell no tenía nada que hacer, como era muy común cuando estaba ahí, y no le parecía interesante quedarse a ver a las demás hadas tirar de carretas llenas de frambuesas, llevar canastas con uvas, enseñándoles a los grillos a cantar y pintar mariposas.

-¿Qué susurras, Tinkerbell?- preguntó una voz que Tink reconoció al momento.

-Hola, Vidia... Yo no susurraba nada.

-¿Ah, sí?- intervino el hada de los animales que también estaba ahí-. ¿No decías algo sobre que pintar mariposas era algo tonto y aburrido?

-¿Yo dije eso?- se cubrió la boca, apenada-. Lo siento, Fawn, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes, Tink.- dijo dulcemente el hada del agua mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.- Sabemos que estás preocupada por Lizzy.

Silvermist también estaba aquí ¿acaso todas habían venido? Volteó hacia atrás para comprobarlo, y sí, efectivamente todos sus amigos estaban ahí ¿acaso no podía tener un momento de privacidad?, en todo caso... ¿cómo la encontraron?, a menos que Bobble les haya dicho dónde se encontraba.

Miró a Bobble con mala cara, éste sólo le sonrió avergonzado, sí, Bobble les dijo a ellas dónde estaba. Simplemente no quería que sus amigas pensaran que estaba preocupada, porque en realidad **no** estaba preocupada... Lizzy seguro está bien ¿cierto?... No le pudo pasar nada ¿cierto?

Tinkerbell inhaló profundamente para calmar sus nervios. Sí estaba preocupada... sólo un poco. Lo bueno de esto es que ahora que sus amigas están con ella la harían sentir mejor... ¿cierto?

-Es que ya pasaron dos días.- comenzó a decir Iridessa, preocupada.

O tal vez no.

-Pudo haberle pasado algún accidente.- continuó-. Tal vez es algo grave.

Qué voz más irritante.

-Hace un año que no la vemos, pudo sucederle cualquier cosa en ese tiempo.

¿Por qué no se calla de una vez?

-Podrían haberla secuestrado o pudo pasarle algo mientras estaba de camino acá, pudo morderla una serpiente venenosa, podría incluso estar sola en el desierto sin agua ni comida, ¡podría incluso estar muerta!

-¡Iridessa!- le gritó mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar y se ponía de pie delante de ella, ya la tenía totalmente irritada, ya incluso estaba roja del enojo.

-Oh... lo siento, Tink.- se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa-. Es que soy un poco... preocupona.

-No me digas.- contestó con sarcasmo.

-Seguro Lizzy está bien, cambiemos de tema un poquito.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rosetta, hada del jardín, estaba sentada en una delgada rama, cruzada de piernas mientras comía una cereza de aquel árbol. Continuó.

-¿Y bien, Tinkerbell? ¿a qué horas piensas decirle a Terence lo que sientes?

-Sabes que él no está aquí.- se cruzó de brazos y se sonrojó un poco-. Fue a entregar el polvillo a los otros campamentos.

-Pero regresa esta tarde, lo sabes.- le guiñó el ojo.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que sería interesante ver los demás campamentos? Por cierto ¿dónde se encuentran?, nunca me han dicho...

-¡Tink! no intentes cambiar de tema.- la regañó Fawn.

-No intento cambiar de tema.- se excusó-. Sólo pienso que sería interesante ver...

-Tink, tú prometiste que le dirías.- dijo Silvermist.

-Yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada, dije que lo intentaría en estos días, aún tengo todo el verano.

-Ay, cariño, mientras más pronto mejor, ¿crees que él te va a esperar toda la vida? Sinceramente es muy guapo, no me sorprendería que alguien más esté tras de él.- dijo el hada del jardín de manera casual.

-Espera... ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿acaso hay alguien más?!

-Oye, Tinkerbell.- la llamó Clank.

-¡Ahora no, Clank!- lo regañó, después volvió a dirigirse a Rosetta-. ¿Y bien, Rosetta? ¡¿a qué te referías?!

-Oye, Tink.- la llamó Bobble.

-¡Ya les dije que ahora no!- le gritó, después miró a Rosetta, molesta-. ¡¿Qué sabes Rosetta?! ¡¿acaso hay alguien más que le gusta Terence?!

-Tinkerbell.- volvió a llamar Clank pero esta vez Tink lo ignoró.

-Tinkerbell.- habló Rosetta-. Yo no...

-¡¿Tú qué?! Ah, ya sé, ¡tú eres la que está tras Terence!- se volvió a poner roja de enojo-. ¡Déjame recordarte que tú **ya** tienes novio!

-Tink, tienes que ver esto.- insistió Bobble pero ella lo ignoró igual.

-En serio, Tinkerbell, mira.- dijo Clank mientras señalaba algo pero Tinkerbell ni se molestó en voltear.

-Oye, Tinkerbell.- continuó Rosetta-. Creo que estás exagerando un poquito.

-¡¿Exagerando?! ¡¿exagerando yo?! ¡a mí ni siquiera me importa!

-En serio, Tinkerbell, estás armando una _pequeña_ escena de celos.- mencionó Vidia.

-Quién diría que Tinkerbell es celosa.- secundó Fawn.

- **¡** **Yo NO soy celosa!** \- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tinkerbell!- la volvieron a llamar Clank y Bobble a la vez.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- les gritó. Éstos se asustaron un poco.

-Mira allá.- dijeron a la vez mientras señalaban un vehículo que se acercaba.

-Lizzy.- dijo, sorprendida.

Sí, ciertamente era Lizzy. Llegó ella junto a su padre y su gato, claro. Su padre llevó las cosas a dentro de la casa y Lizzy se quedó parada enfrente de ésta, observaba tranquilamente el paisaje mientras sonreía. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Tinkerbell la conoció, ya no era una niña, o al menos no era una niña tan pequeña, era una joven de 15 años de edad; llevaba el pelo largo atado a una sola trenza, una falda blanca con encajes horizontales larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, una camisa y unas botas con tacón. Se había vuelto muy bonita.

-Es muy linda.- mencionó Bobble mientras suspiraba.

-Realmente muy bonita.- dijo Clank de igual manera que su compañero.

-Ughh, chicos.- Vidia rodó los ojos y se acercó a ellos que aún miraban a Lizzy y de una patada los tiró del árbol. Es una suerte que ellos volaran, sino se hubieran golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo.

-No te excedas, Vidia.- dijo Silvermist.

-Ajjj.- volvió a girar los ojos-. Ellos se lo merecen por estarla viendo, además Bobble ya tiene novia.- lo acusó.

-Yo no tengo novia.- respondió él, confundido, mientras se acercaba volando junto a Clank.

-¿Y qué me dices de Gliss?- dijo con superioridad.

-Gliss no es mi novia, es sólo una amiga.

-Uy, sí tú, claro, una amiga.- dijo el hada del jardín con complicidad.

-Si sólo es tu amiga ¿por qué pasas cada minuto del día con ella?- se burló su amigo.

-¿De qué lado estás, Clanky?- se molestó ligeramente y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Amm, oigan chicas.- Fawn interrumpió las risas-. ¿En qué momento se fue Tinkerbell?

-Allá va.- señaló Iridessa.

Tinkerbell voló hacia Lizzy, estaba muy feliz de verla, realmente se había preocupado. Lizzy, al momento en que la vio, se le dibujó una bella sonrisa en el rostro, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla; se veía como alguien abrazando a un pequeño muñeco, ya que a comparación de Lizzy, Tinkerbell era muy pequeña. Era bueno ver que Lizzy a pesar de ya ser algo mayor no había cambiado nada.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Tinkerbell.

-A mí también me alegra verte.- respondió, aunque sabía que Lizzy no le entendía, aún así.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, es que el trabajo de papá, ya sabes. Perdón si te preocupé.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, además ¿preocupada yo? Pufff, jamás.

-Ay, sí, claro.- murmuró Rosetta con sarcasmo. Aún se encontraba en las ramas del árbol junto a los demás.

-Será mejor que regresemos.- dijo el hada del agua-. Saludaremos a Lizzy más tarde.

Después de eso, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Vidia, Clank y Bobble regresaron al campamento y dejaron a Tinkerbell sola con Lizzy, después de todo, Tinkerbell no podría meterse en problemas ¿verdad?

-Elizabeth.- la llamó su padre.

-¿Sí, padre?

-Recuerda que tengo que regresar por mi trabajo, estaré fuera hasta mañana ¿podrás cuidarte tú sola?

-Sí, padre.- sonrió-. Ya estoy muy grande para tener niñera pero no estaré sola, estaré con Tinkerbell.

-Bien, Tinkerbell, ¿vas a cuidar a Lizzy?- le preguntó al hada.

-Claro que lo haré, señor.- respondió mientras alzaba la mano para dar a entender que lo prometía.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana, hija, debo irme ya.- volvió a subir al vehículo y se fue.

-Adiós, padre.- se despidió Lizzy. Después volteó a ver a Tinkerbell-. ¡Vamos, Tinkerbell!- tomó al hada y se la llevó adentro de la casa.

Entraron a la habitación, aún tenía muchos dibujos de hadas, aún conservaba la pequeña casita que había fabricado y que le había causado a Tinkerbell tantos problemas, pero al fin y al cabo así se conocieron. Aunque varias cosas en la habitación eran diferentes, ya no tenía tantos juguetes, tenía un gran armario lleno de ropa, tenía muchos zapatos y encima de un escritorio había maquillaje, ya era una adolescente después de todo.

Tinkerbell la miró, confusa. Lizzy buscó unos zapatos que a diferencia de los que tenía, estos no tenían tacón, después corrió hacia su armario y comenzó a mover toda la ropa como si buscara algo.

-Amm, Lizzy, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, aunque sabía que no le entendía quería llamar su atención y que le explicara.

Lizzy no le hizo caso y siguió sacando ropa de su armario y la que no le gustaba la arrojaba a la cama.

-Lizzy ¿qué haces?- volvió a preguntar pero ésta la siguió ignorando-. Lizzy.- no le hizo caso-. ¡Lizzy!- ya se comenzaba a molestar-. ¡Elizabeth! ¡¿qué...?- en ese momento un vestido cayó encima de ella.

-Ay, lo siento, Tink.- la niña se apresuró a quitarle el vestido de encima, después revisó el vestido con mayor atención-. ¡Oh! ¡esta ropa es perfecta! ¡gracias, Tinkerbell!

-Auch... Oye, Lizzy ¿ya podrías decirme qué rayos estás haciendo?- preguntó, un poco adolorida.

Pero Lizzy comenzó a cambiarse de ropa y Tinkerbell no tuvo más opción que darse vuelta y esperar a que terminara de vestirse. ¿Acaso no iba a decirle nada? ya se estaba fastidiando de esto, pero por algo habrá querido que la acompañara a su habitación, así que no le quedaba de otra que esperar.

-Ya puedes mirar, Tink.- le dijo, entusiasmada-. ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te ves muy bien, Lizzy.- contestó sinceramente, sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Lizzy tenia un bello vestido floreado color esmeralda, con muchos encajes, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, lo que no encajaba en su vestimenta eran esos zapatos blancos sin tacón.

-Tinkerbell... voy a salir.

-¿Salir?

-Sí, saldré.

-Espera un segundo... ¿Tu padre sabe de esto?- preguntó con desaprobación.

-Hum, no pero no tiene porqué enterarse, volveré en la tarde, él regresa hasta mañana.- le dijo.

No es que Lizzy entendiera lo que dice Tinkerbell al pie de la letra, recuerden que los humanos sólo escuchan campanitas cuando las hadas hablan, es sólo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocen y ya es mucho más sencillo que Lizzy la comprenda, aunque claro, no siempre es así.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Iré a la ciudad.

-Lizzy.- se llevó la mano a la cara-. No puedes ir tú sola.

-Por eso no iré yo sola.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-Tú me acompañarás.

-Pero... ¿yo? yo no...

-Vamos, Tinkerbell, por favor, te mostraré Kensington Gardens, es un lugar muy hermoso.

-¿Kensington Gardens?

-Es un lugar precioso, tiene muchas flores y árboles, hay muchos patos en el lago, queda enfrente de un castillo de verdad.

-Eso suena muy interesante, Lizzy, pero...- realmente ya le había picado la curiosidad, si algo distingue a Tinkerbell era su gran curiosidad, eso la hacía una gran hada artesana, pero también la metía en problemas en muchas ocasiones, y esto también podría hacerlo, realmente quería ir, pero había prometido al padre de Lizzy que la cuidaría-. Podría ser peligroso ¿por qué quieres ir?

-Veré a un chico.

Oh, claro, eso explica todo.

-¿Un chico?

-Es amigo mío, vive cerca de mi casa, bueno, de mi otra casa, y... realmente me gusta.- se sonrojó-. Quedé en verme con él en Kensington Gardens.

-¿Y por qué me llevas a mí?

-Una dama no debe salir sola.- rió-. Y también se que a ti te gustaría ir.- el hada quedó pensativa un momento, Lizzy insistió-. Hay muchas niñeras cuidando bebés en Kensington Gardens, tal vez alguno aún no ríe por primera vez, ¿no te gustaría ver cómo nace un hada?

¿Bebés?

Esa palabra le causó mucha curiosidad a Tinkerbell, y sinceramente desde hace algún tiempo quería ver uno de verdad; sabía cómo nacían las hadas, había escuchado muchas cosas de bebés que le contaba Lizzy, pero realmente nunca había visto uno.

-Está bien, iré contigo.

-¡Perfecto!.- regresó a buscar entre su ropa-. ¿Debería ponerme sombrero? si me pongo sombrero me vería mucho más sofisticada... pero realmente no me llama la atención los sombreros, pero me ayudarían a no quemarme con el sol, tal vez deba llevar mi sombrilla... ¿Tú que opinas Tinkerbell?

-La sombrilla es bonita.- indicó.

-Sí, el sombrero es mejor.- dijo. Tinkerbell se molestó un poco, pero debía recordar que Lizzy no la entendía del todo. Que lleve el sombrero, qué mas da, es su cita al fin y al cabo.

Recordó a Terence. Sus amigas querían que se le confesara esta tarde pero... realmente no tenía el valor de hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, le daba miedo, además ¿no estaban bien así? como amigos nada más... sólo amigos. Por ese momento sintió cierta admiración hacia Lizzy, que iba a tener una cita con su amigo.

-Se me ve bien el sombrero, pero no combina con mi peinado, deberé peinarmelo.- Lizzy se sentó en una silla que quedaba frente a un espejo, se desató su larga trenza y se hizo un peinado mucho más sofisticado-. ¿Se ve bien?

-Perfecto.- respondió, aunque no se atrevía a decirle algo sobre sus zapatos que realmente no combinaban nada.

-Vámonos.

Bajaron las escaleras, Lizzy se despidió de su gato y le dejó comida y agua, después salieron afuera.

-¿Y cómo nos vamos a ir a la ciudad?- preguntó Tinkerbell, eso la tenia en duda desde hace rato.

-Corriendo.- en eso, Lizzy se lanzó a correr por el camino, realmente era muy rápida. Tinkerbell se le quedó viendo en su lugar, aún sin terminar de asimilar lo que dijo.

Por eso los zapatos sin tacón.

-Espera, Lizzy.- dijo Tinkerbell después de que la alcanzó, lo bueno es que las hadas son muy rápidas volando-. ¿Qué tal si vuelas hacia allá?- sugirió. Lizzy la miró, obviamente no comprendió lo que le dijo, así que Tinkerbell tuvo que mostrarle el polvo de hadas y señalar que se podía ir volando.

-Estas loca, Tinkerbell.- dijo-. No puedo ir volando a la ciudad en pleno día, van a verme y sé que no quieres que descubran a las hadas ¿verdad?.- buen punto.

Así continuaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, Lizzy estaba cansada pero no mucho, era sorprendente ver cómo corría esa chica. Descansó unos minutos y después sacó de su bolso un par de zapatos color verde oscuro con tacón alto, se quitó sus zapatos blancos sin tacón y los guardó en el bolso.

Continuaron su camino y se adentraron más en la ciudad.

-Tinkerbell.- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Bienvenida a Londres, la ciudad más grande del mundo, la capital del Imperio Británico.

-Wow.- miró, sorprendida-. Amm, aunque ya la había visto.

-Sigamos.

Caminaron por las calles, habían bonitos edificios, carruajes con caballos, mujeres con vestidos mucho más extravagantes que el de Lizzy, mucho más grandes y con cientos de adornos; junto a esos vestidos los de sus amigas, el de ella e incluso el de Lizzy parecían vestidos muy simples y sencillos.

Entonces de lejos pudo ver el Big Ben, un enorme reloj en lo alto de un edificio, las campanas sonaron al cambio de hora. En las veces que había visitado Tierra Firme ya había visto ese reloj pero ahora que lo apreciaba mejor, era realmente majestuoso, ¿cómo los humanos habían construido semejante cosa? Sería genial investigar, pero lo haría otro día.

Llegaron a Kensington Gardens, era cierto que ese lugar era muy bonito, tenía cientos de flores, si así era en verano en primavera seguro se ve muy bello. Lizzy paró frente a un enorme lago, ahí esperarían. Era cierto lo que dijo Lizzy, las niñeras se paseaban por ahí empujando los cochecitos de bebé, claro, con un bebé dentro.

Pero a Tinkerbell le llamó la atención algo, algo que en un principio no supo qué era. Se acercó a aquel árbol, voló hacia él y miró ese pedazo de papel pegado en él. ¿Un anuncio? no... bueno, no del todo. Una hoja blanca pegada a aquel árbol, una hoja con un dibujo en él y algunas palabras, rápidamente Tinkerbell pudo observar más de esos carteles.

Paso árbol por árbol viendo cada una de esas hojas, todas ella con ilustraciones de bebés, hojas de papel pegadas por madres preocupadas que buscaban a sus hijos perdidos con desesperación, anuncios que decían cosas como "¿Ha visto a este niño?" "¿Reconoce a este bebé?".

-¡Tinkerbell!- la llamó Lizzy-. ¡Tinkerbell, no puedes salir volando así! ¡¿qué tal si alguien te ve?!

Tinkerbell no le hizo caso, se dirigió a un árbol en especifico, en ese árbol había cientos de carteles pegados, unos encima de otros, las hojas que quedaban en el fondo no podrían ser vistas por las personas, los niños perdidos en ellas no serían encontrados si no sabían que estaban perdidos. Tocó los papeles y desprendió varios, entonces pudo divisar una hoja en especifico, una que se encontraba en el fondo de todas, estaba amarillenta por estar ahí mucho tiempo, le dio curiosidad y se fue asomando mas, esa hoja de papel que podría llevar años ahí y que ahora el niño en la fotografía no podría ser reconocido, porque los bebés crecen.

-Todos esos son niños perdidos-. dijo Lizzy, que se había acercado al árbol también. Tinkerbell la miró con confusión-. Sus madres... o sus niñeras los pierden, muchos de ellos jamás son encontrados... Es realmente muy triste.

-¿Por qué una madre perdería a su bebé?- murmuró con tristeza-. Si yo tuviera uno...- se sorprendió por ese pensamiento, para un hada ese pensamiento era imposible pero ella lo pensó-... Si yo tuviera uno jamás lo perdería.

-Oye, Tinkerbell.- la llamó-. Sé que en Nunca Jamás llegan cosas perdidas, a ti te gusta buscarlas ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Me preguntaba si... los niños perdidos llegan a Nunca Jamas también.- volteó a ver al hada y ésta sólo negó con la cabeza.

Era verdad, los niños perdidos no llegan a Nunca Jamas, sólo las cosas, sólo las cosas que pierden terminan en ese lugar pero ¿los niños? no, jamás. Tinkerbell jamás ha visto niños perdidos en Nunca Jamás ni ha escuchado que alguna vez haya habido uno, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué no?... pero había una pregunta aún mayor ¿los niños perdidos que nadie nunca encontraba... a dónde iban?

-No lo sé.- dijo Lizzy, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Tinkerbell-. O al menos no quiero pensar en eso... Ven, sigamos esperando.

Tomó a Tinkerbell y la metió en su bolsillo para que nadie pudiera verla, regresaron a la orilla del lago y continuaron esperando.

Como era de esperar el amigo de Lizzy llegó pronto, obviamente él no debía ver a Tinkerbell, así que Lizzy la dejó al lado de unas flores y prometió volver por ella, después se fue a dar un paseo con su amigo, dejando a Tinkerbell sola.

Una niñera con un carrito de bebé se estacionó justo enfrente de donde estaba Tinkerbell, ella se escondió tras las flores pero la niñera estaba tan distraída que Tinkerbell decidió salir para observar al bebé mejor. Se paró encima del carrito y observó al niño... Justo en ese instante y sin previo aviso tuvo un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo de ella hablando con la Reina Clarion y Lord Milori.

Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el tiempo en que aún desconocía varias cosas. Estaba sentada en la nieve mientras su hermana Periwinkle jugaba con sus amigas Gliss y Spike.

Tinkerbell al estar cerca de la Reina Clarion y su ahora esposo Lord Milori, simplemente los vio y de manera casual les preguntó algo que los tomó desprevenidos.

-¿Y cuándo piensan tener hijos?- éstos se sorprendieron y la miraron, ella se sintió incomoda, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿por qué la miraban raro?-. ¿Qué?

-Tinkerbell... ¿no lo sabes, cierto?- habló la reina.

-¿Saber qué cosa?- preguntó, un poco molesta porque al parecer había algo que no sabía. Odiaba cuando le pasaba eso.

-Las hadas no pueden tener hijos.- respondió Lord Milori.

-Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado.- dijo, avergonzada-. Las hadas sólo nacemos por la risa de un bebé, olviden mi pregunta. Je,je.

Realmente había hecho una pregunta muy estúpida, ya sabía que las hadas nacían de la risa de un bebé pero aún así pensó en la posibilidad de que también podían tener hijos, ¿pero cómo rayos se le ocurrió algo como eso? Si lo pensaba bien era imposible.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra pregunta, no estúpida pero sí extraña, por eso no se atrevió a preguntar, si las hadas no tenían hijos ¿por qué rayos habían hadas mujeres y hadas hombres?... Incongruencias de la vida.

Regresando al presente, Tinkerbell aún se encontraba viendo a ese bebé, después volteó a ver a la niñera que se encontraba de lo más distraída hablando con otra. Con razón los bebés en Tierra Firme se perdían todo el tiempo. Volteó a ver el resto del parque, habían muchos niños y bebés, todos ellos podrían perderse en cualquier momento, ahí esa pregunta otra vez ¿cuando se pierden a dónde van?

Pasaron las horas y Lizzy no llegaba, ya comenzaba el atardecer y aún no venía por ella, eso la puso muy molesta. En realidad Tinkerbell se puso a explorar ese parque, dio varias vueltas y, sí, de lejos lograba ver a Lizzy con su amigo de vez en cuando, pero hubo un rato en que se aburrió de dar vueltas y ahora se encontraba al lado de esas flores en donde Lizzy la había dejado. Estaba muy aburrida, y Lizzy no llegaba.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarla ella llegó, Tinkerbell la miró, molesta, ella al parecer no lo notó, o fingió no notarlo.

-Tinkerbell, voy a ir a un lugar con mi amigo, que por cierto se llama Colin.- mencionó al darse cuenta de que no le había dicho el nombre a su amigo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿a dónde vas?!

-Él va a ver a unos amigos de por aquí y me invitó a mí.

-¡Yo tengo que volver y tú también!

-Tinkerbell, ¿estás enojada?

-¡Claro que estoy enojada!

-Veo que sí estás enojada...

-Ajjj ¡no puedes ir, ya casi oscurece!

-Voy a ir Tinkerbell, tú puedes volver si quieres.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- se enojó aún más-. ¡Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría!

-No entiendo lo que dices...

-Aaaah ¡es imposible hablar con humanos!- gritó-. Te... estoy diciendo... que le prometí a tu padre... cuidarte.- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Dices que le prometiste a mi padre cuidarme?

-¡Sí! ¡y por lo tanto no puedes ir! ¡yo debo regresar y tú no puedes estar sola!

-Espera... ¿me estás regañando?- a Tinkerbell le dio un tic en el ojo por el enojo, ¿en serio apenas lo captaba?-. No necesito que me cuides, ya tengo 15 años, no puedes regañarme.

-¡Es peligroso que estés tú sola, ya casi oscurece!

-No voy a estar sola, Colin va a cuidarme.

-¡Ah! ¡prefieres quedarte con Colin! ¡pues bien, haz lo que quieras!

-Tinkerbell, sólo no te preocupes.

-¡¿Que no me preocupe?! ¡y dale con eso! ¡olvídalo, me voy!

-Regresaré a salvo a casa, Tinkerbell, no te preocupes.

-¡Yo no me preocupo! ¡estúpidos adolescentes, quién los entienda!

Tinkerbell voló a dirección al campamento, era rápida volando, llegaría de prisa. ¿Por qué Lizzy tenía que comportarse así?... Está bien que quiera estar con su amigo pero ya casi oscurecía y debía regresar a casa. Si se detenía a pensarlo bien, ella era igual o más testaruda que Lizzy, pero su orgullo a veces podía ser muy grande, pero quién sabe, tal vez al estar en el lugar de Lizzy hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Estaba a punto de volar hacia arriba, a dirigirse a por encima de las nubes, ahí ningún humano la vería volando pero antes de que lo hiciera sintió algo raro... como si la observaran. Volteó a todas direcciones pero no había nadie, menos mal, se metería en un gran problema si algún humano le ve. Esa pequeña pausa de distracción hizo que pensara mejor las cosas, no podía dejar a Lizzy sola, ya era de noche, debía seguirla... a donde sea que haya ido.

Ya era casi media noche y Lizzy salió de una casa, el lugar en donde ella y Colin iban a verse con unos amigos. Comenzó a caminar a dirección a su casa pero fue detenida por su amigo Colin.

-Espera ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias, puedo volver sola.- contestó amablemente.

-Lizzy, es muy peligroso estar en la calle para una mujer, te traje aquí pero es porque yo te llevaría a casa, no puedo permitir que regreses sola.- ciertamente Colin se comportaba como un caballero pero a Lizzy esto no le agradó ¿la calle sería peligrosa porque ella es mujer? ese comentario no le agradó para nada.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Aunque no seas pequeña, es peligroso para ti.- insistió.

-Créeme, estoy bien.- después se fue.

-No se vaya a encontrar con Jack el Destripador.- bromeó uno de los amigos de Colin, éste sólo lo vio con mala cara, era obvio que no le había gustado su broma.

Lizzy caminó por las calles, era realmente muy obscuro, ya se estaba arrepintiendo, tal vez debió aceptar que Colin la acompañara, pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso. Siguió caminando, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, sólo una que otra que estaba encendida. El aire era frío a pesar de ser verano, se escucharon las campanas del Big Ben que anunciaba la media noche.

Estaba cerca del Río Támesis, debía cruzar ese río por el puente, de ahí seguiría el camino a su casa. Escuchó un ruido, siguió caminando. El ruido otra vez. Alguien caminaba atrás de ella, siguió caminando. Dio la vuelta en una esquina pero el ruido de esos pasos seguían ahí, caminó un poco más rápido.

No había nadie en la calle más que ella y esa persona que aparentemente la seguía. Caminó y caminó pero aún estaba tras de ella, en una de esas volteó a ver en un callejón, había un par de hombres que la observaban, comenzaron a caminar en su dirección. Sí, la seguían.

No tuvo más opción que correr y escapar de esas tres personas que la perseguían, se metió dentro de un callejón para poder perderlos pero aún los escuchaba detrás de ella. Dio vuelta en una esquina para poder salir del callejón hacia la calle que estaba mas iluminada pero una persona le detuvo el paso.

Retrocedió horrorizada pero los tres hombres que la seguían estaban ahí, justo detrás de ella. Intentó gritar pero fue inútil, le cubrieron la boca, intentó resistirse pero la sujetaron de los brazos, siguió esforzándose para liberarse y le jalaron el cabello, lastimándola. Finalmente se quedó totalmente quieta cuando uno de esos hombres la amenazó con una navaja. Se la llevaron.

_Escúchame_ _bien, te voy a aconsejar,_

_una niña joven por las noches no debe viajar_

_y por el callejón mas obscuro no debe parar_

_porque nunca sabes con qué te vas a encontrar._

_Debes saber lo peligroso que es por la noche la ciudad,_

_el mundo que conoces no es tan bueno en realidad,_

_los peligros se encuentran donde menos lo vas a esperar_

_y prepárate porque tal vez nadie te salvará._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues veran, como se me fue la inspiracion en otro de mis fics decidi continuar este, lo termine en dos dias xD aunque las frases de el final ya las tenia hechas desde hace semanas.
> 
> waw, parece que Lizzy esta en problemas ¿que creen que le pase? ¿la salvaran? ¿o la perderan para siempre?
> 
> lo descubriran en el proximo capitulo que ahorita les digo que estara super! jajaja
> 
> aunque no se cuando subire el siguiente jajaja
> 
> ¿reviews?


	3. Secuesto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en julio del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capitulo podría ser un poco fuerte para algunos, con insinuación de temas no aptas para todos, claro, cualquiera lo puede leer, no tiene nada malo ni completamente explícito, pero para algunos sensibles tal vez sea algo fuerte. (Recuerden que es clasificación T: para mayores de 13 años)
> 
> En lo personal a mi no me parece para tanto, pero desconosco el fandom de Tinkerbell y las pocas historias que e leído son algo inocentes (pero hay claras excepciones por ahí).
> 
> Quedan advertidos y... sigan leyendo con normalidad.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 3: Secuestro._

Tic, toc, tic, toc. Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell. ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?, aunque intentara negarlo, claramente estaba muy preocupada por esa hada artesana que aún no llegaba. Era totalmente inevitable no mirar al cielo y ver que la luna se encontraba en lo más alto, media noche, nada menos.

Claro que todas se preocuparon, pero un hada amigo de Vidia dijo que mientras movía algunas hojas vio a Tinkerbell ir a la ciudad en compañía de Lizzy. Entonces todas se calmaron y dejaron de preocuparse, incluso caída la noche ninguna parecía preocupada, o al menos no se dejaba ver su preocupación, pero para Vidia era diferente. No dejaba de tener un terrible presentimiento.

No sólo ella, Terence también estaba preocupado, él debía estar por ahí en alguna parte sin poder dormir. Pues justo cuando Terence llegó tuvieron que explicarle que Tink salió con Lizzy, y es raro, o tal vez no tan raro, pero Terence realmente tenía muchas ganas de ver a Tink. Va a ser cierto que a Terence también le gusta Tinkerbell.

Pero ya era muy noche, incluso aunque Tinkerbell esté con Lizzy, seguía siendo muy tarde para las dos, podría ser peligroso. Tal vez Vidia no debía preocuparse tanto, tal vez sólo lo estaba imaginando, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de su pecho, algo no iba bien.

-¿Vidia?- se escuchó la voz de ese chico que había llegado hasta ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con arrogancia.

-Yo también estoy preocupado.- el chico de cabellos rubios fue y se sentó al lado de el hada de vuelo veloz.

-Huum ¿y quién dice que estoy preocupada?

-Se te nota en la cara...

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, sólo permanecían ahí sentados, en lo más alto de un árbol, esperando a que Lizzy y Tinkerbell aparecieran, pero ninguna de las dos llegaba. Esto ya era demasiado, tal vez les pasó algo, ya era muy tarde, Tinkerbell sabe que tiene que llegar antes del atardecer y no puede tener a Lizzy afuera tan noche... algo iba mal.

Incluso cuando Terence se fue y dejó a Vidia sola, ésta no dejaba de preocuparse, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y era muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda, sólo se fue volando hacia la ciudad en busca de su amiga.

.

Abrió los ojos, todo era oscuro, podía sentir el trote de un caballo, estaba dentro de un carruaje, se encontró atada de brazos y piernas. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar cualquier cosa. La luz que iluminaba las calles lograba filtrarse por los huecos del carruaje, permitiéndole ver a varios niños menores que ella, atados de igual forma. Algunos niños lloraban, otros parecían dormidos, otros tenían heridas en el cuerpo... pero pudo notar un niño en particular que la estaba observando.

Era un niño algo pasado de peso, con cabello negro, no parecía tener más de 11 años, la miraba con curiosidad, pero había algo vacío en su mirada, como si se le hubiera arrebatado algo a aquel niño. El niño permanecía amarrado de brazos y piernas al igual que ella, pero éste no mostraba temor como los demás niños, en cambio, éste hizo algo que la impactó, este niño le sonrió, y no era una sonrisa amable, parecía como si se burlara de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lizzy.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?, te secuestraron.- dijo con normalidad.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?- volvió a preguntar.

-Los escuché decir que nos llevan al este, seguramente a East End, dejarán a varios en Whitechapel.

-¡¿Whitechapel?!- Lizzy se impactó al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa-. Pero ahí es donde dicen que está Jack el Destripador.

-Ja, ja, ja.- el niño comenzó a reír de forma socarrona, sí, se estaba burlando de ella-. ¿Jack el Destripador? ¿estamos siendo secuestrados y a ti te preocupa Jack el Destripador?

-Oye, él sí existe.- dijo con espantó.

-Claro que existe.- dijo de manera casual-. Pero en todo caso, él es el menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Y deja de gritar, nos golpearán si hacemos ruido.

-¿Có... cómo?- ella estaba muy aturdida, apenas podía procesar la información, "Whitechapel", el lugar más prohibido para chicas como ella-. ¿Qué nos van a hacer?- dijo con ingenuidad, el niño de cabello negro la miró extrañado.

-¿Acaso aún no lo comprendes?- dijo con fastidio-. Nos venderán. A las niñas y a algunos niños los van a vender a algún burdel, a ti incluida, al menos ustedes se aseguran seguir vivos, aunque les pasara algo peor... Al resto de nosotros, como yo, seguramente nos quitarán algún órgano, un riñón tal vez, y nos dejarán desangrándonos, pero espero que nos vendan a alguna mina de cobre, así seguiríamos con vida por un tiempo más...

-¡Pero qué cosas más horribles dices!- gritó llena de pánico, ella ni siquiera podía imaginarse eso.

-¿Qué? Así es como terminamos todos los niños perdidos... tarde o temprano.

-Pero yo no estoy perdida.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pues ahora lo estás.- contestó con un tono sombrío en la voz.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio, Lizzy intentaba comprender la información. Había sido secuestrada, tal vez ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos, a su padre, ni siquiera a Tinkerbell... Tinkerbell, debió haberle hecho caso, si no hubiera estado afuera tan tarde no le estuviera pasando esto. Tal vez debió aceptar que Colin la acompañara a casa...

Ahora estaba llorando, esto le pasó por desobediente, por su culpa le pasaba esto, ahora no sabía qué pasaría con ella. Volvió a mirar a los demás niños, entre ellos logró ver una pequeña niña de unos 10 años, era una niña hermosa, con cabello anaranjado, y a juzgar por su ropa ella no estaba perdida antes, aunque ahora lo esté, parecía de clase media alta, no parecía que a esa niña le haya faltado algo en la vida, todo esto debe parecer muy desconocido para ella.

Lizzy quitó su mirada de aquella niña de cabellos naranja y miró al resto; ropa rasgada, aspecto de no haberse bañado en mucho tiempo, llenos de tierra y raspones. Esos niños eran niños perdidos, niños de la calle sin hogar. Oh, con que aquí terminaban los niños perdidos que nunca encuentran.

-¿Cómo te perdiste?- intentó dejar de llorar y preguntó al niño de pelo negro. Lizzy sólo quería crear conversación, al menos la distraería de pensar lo horrible que iban a hacerle.

-Humm.- dudó al contestar, puso cara aburrida y después habló-. Mis padres.- dijo-. Me dijeron que los esperara pero nunca volvieron.

-¿Dónde fueron?- preguntó con asombro de que alguien sea capaz de hacer algo así.

-No sé, no me dijeron.- hizo una larga pausa y después de pensar un rato volvió a hablar-. Estuve mucho tiempo esperando su regreso... días enteros, pude haber muerto pero...- calló por un momento y después continuó con voz demasiado baja, pero Lizzy pudo escucharlo-. Pero alguien me salvó.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Como ya te dije, aquí terminan todos los niños perdidos, secuestrados. Yo tuve suerte, aprendí a vivir en la calle y a evadirlos, estuve bien por varios años... Pero me confié, me descuide un momento y aquí terminé.

-Yo... ni siquiera debería estar aquí, nunca imaginé estar en esta situación.- habló con tristeza-. Mi padre me advirtió cientos de veces sobre los peligros... pero jamás imaginé que... Siempre pensé que esto le pasaba a otras personas, gente que no conozco, creía que... que mi vida era perfecta, que mi mundo era perfecto y sin peligro.

-El mundo que conoces no es tan bueno en realidad, niña.- tal vez a Lizzy le debió haber molestado que aquel niño la llamara "niña" ya que él es como 4 años menor que ella, pero en estos momentos no importa mucho-... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elizabeth... Lizzy.- contestó con una voz vacía.- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es... George.

.

Tinkerbell buscaba en todas partes, ya pasaba de media noche y no había señal de Lizzy en ninguna parte. Buscó en las calles, en los callejones e incluso en las ventanas de las casas, pero no, Lizzy no estaba en ningún lado. Tinkerbell se comenzó a desesperar, tal vez le pasó algo malo, o no, tal vez sólo esta exagerando las cosas, tal vez aún esté con su amigo... ¿a estas horas de la noche? ¡IMPOSIBLE!, de todas formas no sabía dónde vivía ese amigo de Lizzy. Continuó buscando, no encontró nada.

Ya cansada de buscar, pensó que tal vez, al final Lizzy regresó a su casa, tal vez incluso ya estaba en su cama dormida. Tink, muy molesta, se dirigió a la casa de Lizzy, estaba a punto de cruzar por aquel gigantesco río hasta que... encontró algo.

¡Era el sombrero de Lizzy!, se acercó para verlo, sí, era su sombrero verde, ¿por qué lo dejaría tirado aquí como si nada? Algo no iba bien. Miró a todas direcciones pero no había rastros de Lizzy en ninguna parte, voló hacia arriba para ver mejor, entonces logró ver el bolso de Lizzy en un charco de agua.

Rápidamente voló a toda velocidad al bolso, sí era el bolso de Lizzy, no había duda, aún tenia dentro esos zapatos blancos para correr. Ahora estaba claro, algo realmente muy grave le pasó a Lizzy. No dudó ni un segundo, voló a toda velocidad a la dirección en la que parecía apuntar el bolso de Lizzy, tal vez había más cosas de ella tiradas por ahí.

La noche era muy fría... peor aún ¡comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de agua!, no eran muy grandes las gotas y no caían muchas pero debía apresurarse, era posible que la lluvia se hiciera más fuerte. ¡Cómo odiaba la lluvia en estos momentos!

-¡Tinkerbell!- escuchó una voz conocida que le gritaba con desesperación.

-¿Vidi...? ¡Ah!

Vidia y Tink volaban tan rápido que chocaron entre sí, ambas cayeron al suelo, después se levantaron, se sacudieron un poco y comenzaron a volver a volar.

-Vidia, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡vengo a buscarte! ¿dónde está Lizzy?- gritó, molesta.

-No lo sé.- dijo, consternada-. La estoy buscando, creo que le pasó algo malo, encontré su sombrero y su bolso tirados en el suelo...

-¡Tinkerbell, tranquilízate!- la tomó de los hombros-. He escuchado que a los niños humanos secuestrados los llevan al este de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con duda.

-No lo sé, sólo lo he escuchado de hadas que dicen haber presenciado eso... pero es la única pista que tenemos.

-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo! ¡vamos!

Las dos hadas continuaron volando con desesperación al lado este de Londres, con la esperanza de que a Lizzy no le haya pasado nada malo... aún.

.

La carreta se detuvo y Lizzy abrió los ojos para mirar qué pasaba.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo George en tono lúgubre.

Abrieron las puertas del carruaje y bajaron a todos los niños, a ella incluida, los tiraron en una esquina como si fueran costales. Lizzy miró el lugar, ¡estaba en Whitechapel!, había varias extrañas mujeres en las esquinas, miraban a los niños, algunas con envidia, enojo, burla o algunas como si observaran un pedazo de carne que quisieran comprar.

Los hombres que los habían secuestrado los dejaron ahí afuera y se metieron dentro de un edificio, se escuchaba mucho ruido de ahí, pero era mejor ignorar esto...

-¿Qué nos va a pasar?- habló la diminuta voz de aquella niña de cabello anaranjado, Lizzy decidió no contestarle.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, niña?, ellos van a...

-¡George! ¡cállate!- le gritó Lizzy, que lo miraba con irritación.

-No importa... lo descubrirá más tarde.- mencionó con crueldad.

¿Qué podía hacer Lizzy?, nada. Estaba ahí, atada, y aunque estaba rodeada de otros niños, se sentía muy sola, ellos seguro se sienten solos también. Ya se había rendido, su destino ya estaba sellado, nadie la salvaría.

Un par de bellas luces doradas llegaron al lugar e iluminaron aquel callejón oscuro, los niños perdidos voltearon a ver a las criaturas que habían llegado, seres luminosos, niñas diminutas con alas y brillo que hacían un melódico ruido de campanitas.

-¡Lizzy!- gritó Tink al ver finalmente a la chica que estaba buscando.

-¿Tinkerbell?- parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin podérselo creer y, aunque sólo escuchaba campanitas cuando Tinkerbell hablaba, pudo entender perfectamente que la estaba buscando, que estaba muy preocupada por ella-. ¡Tinkerbell, viniste, también Vidia!- finalmente la esperanza volvía a aquella chica, aún no debía rendirse.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó George con estupefacción, quería gritar la pregunta pero no lo hizo por temor de que aquellos hombres que los habían secuestrado volvieran, pero estaba totalmente impactado al ver a esas criaturas.

-Son hadas.- dijo con mucha ilusión la pequeña niña de cabellos naranja.

-Sí.- respondió Lizzy con una sonrisa-. Ella es Tinkerbell y ella es Vidia.- las presentó.

-Pero es ridículo, las hadas no existes.- dijo el niño de pelo negro sin podérselo creer.

-¡Oye, niño! ¡las hadas somos reales!- gritó Tink con enfado, aunque claro, George no la entendió.

-George, no lo tienes que comprender, ellas son reales.- dijo Lizzy, George se calmó, por lo menos en ese asunto.

-Bien, son reales, ahora podrías decirle a tus amigas que nos saquen de aquí.- dijo con impaciencia.

-Tinkerbell, Vidia.- habló Lizzy-. Tienen que liberarnos de aquí, las personas que nos secuestraron van a hacernos algo terrible, tenemos que salir ahora.

-Rápido, Vidia.- dijo Tink, que se puso a intentar soltar a Lizzy de las cuerdas que la sostenían, Vidia hizo lo mismo con George.

Al ver que sus manos pequeñas no podían desatar una cuerda de ese tamaño, Tinkerbell buscó algo para poder liberarlos, encontró un vidrio de una botella rota y le pidió ayuda a Vidia para poder cargarla, fueron hasta Lizzy y lograron cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos. Lizzy rápidamente desató sus piernas y se apresuró para desatar a George. Justo cuando se disponían a liberar a los demás niños, esos malvados hombres salieron, Tinkerbell y Vidia tuvieron que esconderse, Lizzy y George fingieron estar atados aún.

-Muy bien, muéstrame qué tienes para mí.- habló un hombre, no era de los que los secuestraron, era uno con un acento algo extraño, tal vez un migrante.

-Ésta de aquí.- otro hombre tomó a una pequeña niña rubia, la paró y la mostró a el otro hombre-. Es muy pequeña pero ya crecerá.- la soltó y tomó a otro niño, uno delgado de unos 13 años-. Éste de aquí tiene linda la cara, te darán buen dinero por este chico.

-¿Qué pasa con ese chico de ahí?- dijo el hombre extranjero, señalando a George-. Ese niño no vale nada.- George lo miró con irritación.

-Oh, no, no.- dijo el otro hombre-. Este niño lo venderé en otro lugar, ya tiene un comprador, además sé que no es de el tipo que usted necesita.

-Ya veo. Muéstrame a esa chica.- señaló a Lizzy.

Oh no, no, no, no, esto está mal, si aquel hombre la levanta se darán cuenta que está desatada, quién sabe lo que le harían si se dan cuenta. Si debía escapar, debía hacerlo ya. Pero no podía irse y dejar a los demás niños ahí.

-¡Espera un segundo!- no, ya se dio cuenta-. ¡Esta niña está desatada!

-Qué descuido de su parte.- habló aquel hombre de acento extraño.

-¡Rápido, revisen a los demás!- gritó, entonces otros tres hombres lo obedecieron y se acercaron a los niños para revisarlos.

George se dio cuenta, si no escapaba ahora tal vez jamás podría hacerlo, frunció el ceño, se paró sin previo aviso. Debía correr, pero... miró a aquella pequeña niña de cabello color naranja que lo miraba con suplica, bueno, era pequeña y podría llevarla con facilidad. George tomó a la niña y se la llevó, sólo por lástima, escapó con ella y sólo ella, abandonando a Lizzy y a los demás niños a su suerte. Lizzy vio esto sin podérselo creer.

-¡Se escapa! ¡Scarlett, ve por él!- ordenó a una de las mujeres.

-Lo traeré inmediatamente, señor.- la mujer, con cuchillo en mano, salió a perseguir a los niños que se habían escapado.

Entonces aquel hombre miró a Lizzy con furia, la jaló del cabello y la levantó del suelo.

-¡Tú! ¡Yo recuerdo haberlos amarrado a los dos! ¡¿Quién los liberó?!- preguntó a gritos pero Lizzy apartó su mirada y no contestó.

Al ver que la chica no contestaba, la arrojó con violencia al suelo, se acercó a ella con una mirada fúrica y aterradora, iba a golpearla, los demás niños miraron esto pero ninguno dijo nada.

Tinkerbell no pudo soportar ver esto, estaba muy molesta con aquellas personas, salió de su escondite para encarar a aquellos criminales.

-¡Tinkerbell, espera!- gritó Vidia que permanecía oculta, pero Tink no le hizo caso alguno.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó el hombre con impacto al ver al hada que se mostraba ante él.

Todos los adultos de ahí se quedaron estupefactos viendo a la criatura, no podían creer lo que veían, las mujeres y algunos hombres gritaron de la sorpresa. En cambio, aquel hombre de avanzada edad, barba blanca, el de extraño acento y apariencia de superioridad, llamó a una de las mujeres.

-Kelly.- la llamó-. Tráeme una escoba.

-Sí, señor.- la mujer, muy obediente, entró con rapidez al edificio y salió con una escoba en la mano y se la entregó al señor.

Tinkerbell miró a ese hombre y se preguntó qué es lo que intentaría hacer. Oh, el hombre atacó a Tinkerbell con la escoba, como si fuera un insecto que quisiera aplastar. Otro golpe con éste llegó, Tinkerbell los esquivó pero por muy poco era impactada por éste.

-¡Tinkerbell, cuidado!- decía Lizzy mientras miraba con horror cómo aquel hombre intentaba aplastar a su amiga.

-Tink...- susurró Vidia, que miraba todo en su escondite, estaba paralizada del miedo, seguramente si pudiera superar ese estado de shock en el que estaba ahora hubiera ayudado a su amiga, pero estaba totalmente petrificada.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- gritó el hombre que había secuestrado a Lizzy.

-Pareciera un hada.- dijo con torpeza una de las mujeres de ahí.

-Las hadas no existen.- dijo el hombre de la barba con dureza, esto molestó mucho a Tinkerbell.

-¡Espere, señor!- habló el otro hombre-. Si logramos capturarla, algún circo nos pagará una gran suma de dinero por ella.

El señor, que no había duda que los demás le tenían respeto y temor, pareció pensarlo un poco, pero Tinkerbell, que aún seguía ofendida porque él había dicho que las hadas no existen, se acercó a él y con sus diminutas manos le dio un puñetazo en la cara con toda la fuerza que pudo. Por supuesto, al señor no le dolió en lo absoluto, pero esto lo puso furioso, volvió a tomar la escoba con fuerza y atinó un fuerte golpe a el hada, derrumbándola.

-¡Tinkerbell!- gritó la chica al ver a su amiga caer en el suelo lleno de lodo, estaba a punto de acercarse pero uno de los otros hombres la sujetó por detrás y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.

Vidia miró con horror todo eso, ¡Tinkerbell había sido golpeada!, esto era realmente peligroso, la verdadera razón por la cual las hadas no deben acercarse a los humanos y, aunque algunos son buenos como Lizzy, había muchos otros que realmente eran malvados, como estas personas.

La siguiente escena fue tétrica.

El señor se acercó a la pobre Tinkerbell, que apenas intentaba levantarse del suelo, aún estaba muy aturdida, se acercó a ella con una mirada cruel y despiadada. Tinkerbell, en el suelo, apenas pudo voltear a verlo... Como si de una simple y molesta cucaracha se tratara, el señor la pisó.

-Tin... kerbell.- Lizzy estaba de que no se lo creía, había entrado en estado de shock y ya no podía moverse, sintió cómo su cuerpo se volvía más pesado y la obligaba a arrodillarse, de no ser por el hombre que la sostenía ella hubiera caído al suelo. No pudo hacer más que derramar lágrimas mientras aun estaba en una especie de trance.

Vidia abrió mucho los ojos ante esta escena, se llevó la mano a la boca y se la cubrió para ahogar su grito. ¿Acaso ese hombre acababa de...? ¿Tinkerbell está muert...?

-¡Señor!- gritó el otro hombre-. ¡Pudimos haber ganado mucho dinero con ese bicho!

La crueldad humana no tenía limites... ¡No!, la crueldad de los adultos no tenía limites.

-¡Esa chica debió traer a ese bicho!- señaló a Lizzy, aunque ésta aún no reaccionaba-. ¡Ella debió liberarla!

-¡Tal vez tenga más!- gritó el otro hombre. Al escuchar esto, Vidia se sumergió más en su escondite, no pensaba salir.

-¡A mí no me importa que traiga más!.- gritó, arrogante-. ¡Ese bicho me faltó al respeto! ¡eliminen a esa chica!

Lizzy fue soltada y finalmente cayó al suelo, pero puede ser que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta de esto, el estado de trauma aún no se le pasaba, y no se le iba a pasar, continuó llorando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El hombre tomó su cuchillo y la miró con crueldad.

Vidia finalmente reaccionó, esos hombres iban a hacerle a Lizzy lo mismo que le hicieron a Tinkerbell, pero tenía miedo, quería ayudar a Lizzy pero tenía demasiado miedo para salir. Si no fuera tan cobarde a Tink no le hubiera pasado nada, ahora Lizzy iba a... Nadie iba a salvar a Lizzy ahora, todo había acabado, todo había terminado para esa chica y Vidia tendría que tener eso en su consciencia por el resto de su vida.

Para cuando Lizzy finalmente se dio cuenta que su vida estaba en peligro, ya era muy tarde, el hombre había lanzado el cuchillo hacia ella... ¿Iba a morir?. Cerró los ojos y esperó el dolor brutal que estaba a punto de llegar.

Cayó del cielo, o al menos eso pareció ante sus ojos. Alguien que apareció de la nada, que cayó justo enfrente de ella, interponiéndose entre aquel hombre, el cuchillo y ella. Como si aquel joven hubiera visto toda la escena desde una distancia segura y justo ahora hacía su fantástica aparición.

Lizzy observó a su salvador e incluso Vidia se asomó para ver quién era ese joven que llegó como un milagro. Oculto en la sombras, el chico no podía verse con claridad, pero estaba ahí, ellas no pudieron ver su rostro, ni siquiera su cabeza que permanecía oculta en una capucha, pero el señor frente a él seguramente lo vio con mucha claridad.

-Otra vez tú.- habló el señor con un tono serio pero también desafiante.

El misterioso chico que permanecía sujetando el brazo del otro hombre, ya que éste era donde sostenía el cuchillo, logró arrebatarle el arma e hizo una tétrica sonrisa... Sobra decir lo que ese misterioso chico le hizo a aquel hombre con su propio cuchillo.

Lizzy no lo soportó más, había pasado por tantas cosas esa noche, cosas que jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, pensó vivir. Incluso antes de asimilar lo sucedido, cayó inconsciente justo ahí. Pero Vidia no, Vidia continuó mirando aquello, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía lo que aquel misterioso chico era capaz de hacer a los otros hombres mucho más mayores que él, con tan solo una navaja..

_Los monstruos se forman en la oscuridad,_

_y salen cuando mayor es la tempestad._

_Debajo de la lluvia carmín,_

_sabes que este ya es el fin._

_En el mundo los débiles se quedan atrás,_

_incluso aunque sabes que es para proteger a los demás..._

_La sangre carmín delata la maldad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo admitir que soy muy sensible y casi me da algo al escribir...
> 
> ¿Saben? este capitulo significa mucho para mi, porque la primera escena que imagine de esta historia fue justamente esta, recuerdo haberla imaginado hace ya mucho tiempo (yo y mi mente enferma xD ) y a partir de ahí, decidi crear una historia...
> 
> Jaja bueno, hace poco mas de un mes que no actualizo, es que me concentro mas en otro fic y como ese ya tiene 10 capítulos ¡pues claro que mejor me puse a continuar este!
> 
> (hora promocional xD ) si gustan pueden pasar a leer mi otro Fanfic, se llama "La batalla de las diosas" y es sobre Las Chicas Superpoderosas... en resumen, ese fic trata básicamente de las chicas contra las diosas de la mitología griega. Si gustan de esta serie, pueden pasar a leerlo si quieren. (fin de la hora promocional xD )
> 
> ¿Qué tal este capitulo?... jaja como sea. Lo mas seguro es que la próxima semana suba otro capitulo, asi que no tendrán que esperar tanto ^_^ ¿Qué creen que pase?
> 
> Un saludo a "The animal fairy " que por ahí ya me había dicho que esperaba la continuación de mi fic jaja pues aquí esta.
> 
> Dejen sus reviews porque me pongo triste si no lo hacen jaja


	4. Tinkerbell está muerta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en julio del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 4: Tinkerbell está muerta._

Lizzy despertó en un callejón, no en el mismo donde los habían mantenido atados, estaba en un lugar por completo diferente a donde había ocurrido todo aquello, en su mente se preguntó vagamente cómo había llegado ahí. Miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en Whitechapel, cosa que agradeció profundamente ¿quién quiera estar en ese peligroso lugar?, estaba en otro sitio, reconoció las casas, ya sabía dónde se encontraba.

Aún estaba muy desorientada, estaba lloviendo con fuerza pero ella estaba acostada bajo un techado de madera, ¿cómo había terminado ahí? ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayada?. Recordó todo en su cabeza, cómo la habían secuestrado, el lugar horrible donde la llevaron, incluso recordó a ese robusto niño de cabello negro que la había abandonado a ella y a los demás niños, al menos se llevó a una niña con él. ¿Qué les habrá pasado a esos dos? ¿habrán logrado escapar de la desabrida mujer que los perseguía?

Entonces un perturbador recuerdo llegó a su mente.

-¡Tinkerbell!- exclamó con fuerza.

-¿Lizzy? ¡Lizzy, despertaste!

El cálido sonido de un tintineo se escuchó, Lizzy miró a su alrededor y encontró al hada que hacía tan bello ruido, no era Tinkerbell, era Vidia, que se encontraba a un par de metros de ella, parecía que había observado la lluvia por un largo tiempo. El hada se apresuró a acercarse a la humana, caminando, claro, sus alas se habían mojado en la lluvia, por lo tanto no podía volar.

-Vidia ¿dónde está Tinkerbell?

Vidia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación y después apartó la vista y miró al suelo. Vidia no era buena comunicándose con humanos, eso se le daba más a Tinkerbell, pero no había duda de que Lizzy entendería esto.

-¿Tinkerbell está...?

-Sí.- susurró con voz melancólica.

A Lizzy se le partió el corazón, todo era sólo por su culpa, ahora jamás volvería a ver a su mejor amiga, a aquella que la había alejado de la soledad y la tristeza. Abrazó sus rodillas y se puso a llorar de forma audible, era tanto su dolor y su pesar, sus gritos de agonía y sufrimiento sólo eran ahogados por la fuerte lluvia. Era como un gran vacío en el pecho, que le dolía, que la ahogaba, que no le permitía respirar; abrazó sus rodillas con mucha más fuerza, deseando que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla, que nada de lo que había vivido esa noche fuera verdad, y que al despertar su amiga esté ahí, sonriéndole como siempre.

Pero eso era inútil, la lluvia seguía, la noche había perdido su luz de estrellas y ella había perdido a su amiga...

Vidia se sentía tan impotente, incapaz de consolar a la pobre chica, porque ella estaba igualmente destrozada. Debió haber salido a ayudar a Tinkerbell en ese momento, pero el miedo que sintió en ese instante fue inmenso, no le permitió moverse ni un centímetro, ahora Tinkerbell se había perdido para siempre. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan cobarde, ¿cómo le explicaría esto a los demás?

Tan sólo imaginar la reacción de las demás hadas cuando se enteren hizo que Vidia soltara en llanto una vez más, igual como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes de que Lizzy despertara. ¿Cómo reaccionarían las chicas al saber esto?, Bobble y Clank no podrán soportarlo... ¡Y Terence! cuando Terence sepa que Tinkerbell murió... cuando Terence se entere que Tinkerbell está muerta, él también querrá morirse ahí mismo por el dolor.

Pero eso no era nada, no, eso no era absolutamente nada comparado con lo que sentiría Periwinkle al saber que perdió a su hermana.

Fueron pasando los minutos, aún era de noche, a través de las oscuras nubes podía observarse la apenas visible luz de la luna, por su posición era claro que faltaban escasas horas para que amaneciera.

Lizzy se secó las lagrimas, no porque doliera menos, sino porque su dolor no podía expresarse por completo con lágrimas, así que no tenía sentido seguirlo haciendo, aunque dejó de llorar, su dolor fue más intenso aún.

-¿Qué pasó... con ese chico?- dijo con voz quebradiza, Vidia entendió a qué se refería-. ¿Qué pasó después de que me desmayé?

-Ese chico te trajo aquí.- como Vidia sabía que Lizzy no entendía el lenguaje de las hadas, lo que hizo fue señalar a Lizzy y después apuntar al suelo en donde ella estaba.

-¿Ese chico... me trajo aquí?- Vidia asintió-. Ese chico me salvó... ¿Qué pasó con él?- preguntó con interés y algo de preocupación. Vidia negó con la cabeza-. Los otros niños, los que estaba secuestrados también ¿qué pasó con ellos?- Vidia volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Y era verdad, Vidia no sabía exactamente qué sucedió, estuvo observando por un rato pero después apartó su mirada, no quería seguir viendo aquello. Volvió a mirar cuando todo pareció haberse tranquilizado, ni siquiera volteó a ver a los otros niños, su prioridad era Lizzy, y en ese momento ese chico se la estaba llevando a un lugar más seguro, los siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando ese chico dejó a Lizzy en ese lugar en el suelo, se fue y jamás regresó. Vidia encontró a Lizzy un par de minutos después de que ese chico misterioso la había dejado, ya que por mala suerte fue alcanzada por la lluvia y esto la atrasó.

-Vámonos de aquí.- dijo Lizzy mientras se levantaba-. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.- era inevitable, Lizzy volvió a soltar una lágrima más.

Vidia suspiró, aún no estaba lista para enfrentar a los demás, pero debía hacerlo tarde o temprano. Era claro lo que Lizzy se refería con irse de ahí, no tendrían tiempo para irse caminando. Vidia llenó a Lizzy de polvo de hada, esta cubrió a Vidia con su vestido y se fue volando de ese lugar.

.

Allá en el campamento de las hadas, los destellos de la luz del sol comenzaban a iluminar las ramas de aquel enorme árbol donde este estaba, la luz comenzaba a iluminar aquel pequeño arroyo de agua que pasaba al lado del campamento. Justo ahí se encontraba Silvermist, sentada en la orilla con expresión preocupada, claro, porque aquella hada artesana no volvió en toda la noche.

-...sí pero no importa que esté con Lizzy, que esté con una humana no le da seguridad.- protestaba el hada de los animales, que se acercaba al arroyo junto a sus amigas-. ¡Ya pasó toda la noche y ni rastro de ellas!

-Les debió haber pasado algo malo.- decía el hada de la luz con nerviosismo-. La ciudad es muy peligrosa por la noche, incluso en el Reino de las Hadas es peligroso salir en la oscuridad.

-Creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Iridessa.- murmuraba Rosetta con desanimo.

-Realmente estoy preocupada.- susurró el hada del agua.

-Hada Mary también está muy preocupada.- mencionó Bobble.

-Escuché que está planeando enviar un equipo de rescate.- añadió Clank.

-¡Pues bien!- exclamó Fawn-. ¿Qué están esperando, entonces? Hay que ir a buscarla cuando antes.

Porque, ciertamente, no sólo las amigas de Tink están preocupadas ¡todo el campamento teme que algo malo les haya pasado!. Que un hada haya pasado toda la noche en la ciudad y sin regresar es algo que definitivamente no se puede pasar por alto, esto podría poner en riesgo la existencia de las hadas. Por esto mismo, todas las hadas estaban en alerta, y sí era cierto que ya estaban a punto de mandar un equipo de rescate, esto era serio.

-¿Y Vidia?- mencionó Clank, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo-. No la he visto en toda la mañana.

-¡Es verdad!- se dio cuenta Silvermist, que se levantó de golpe de donde estaba sentada-. ¡Vidia tampoco está aquí!

-Ay no.- balbuceó Iridessa, más alterada que antes-. ¡¿Quién la vio por última vez?!

-Ayer, antes de el anochecer, estuvo un rato con nosotros-. mencionó Bobble.

-Pero se fue cuando oscureció.- siguió Clank.

-Yo la vi.- dijo el hada del polvillo, Terence, que llegaba ahí, se le notaba en la cara que él realmente estaba preocupado por esa hada artesana-. Estuve con ella en la noche, estábamos esperando que Tinkerbell llegara pero... nunca apareció.

-¿Dónde habrá ido?- dijo Fawn con preocupación.

Entonces, el conocido sonido de alerta que tocaba una de las hadas exploradores (esas que se encuentran vigilando en lo más alto de los árboles, cuidando que no se acerquen humanos o halcones al campamento) sonó por todo el lugar, pero esta vez, dando a entender que finalmente las personas que tanto esperaban se acercaban.

-¡Ya vienen!- gritaba otra de las hadas exploradoras, seguida por el grito de alegría y alivio de otras.

-¡Oh!- gritaba Hada Mary, molesta-. Esa muchachita, recibirá un fuerte castigo.

-Finalmente están aquí.- susurró Terence con alivio.

Y así es, las hadas pudieron observar cómo Lizzy se acercaba volando y aterrizaba. Las hadas se acercaron, pudieron ver que Vidia estaba con ella, cosa que las relajó más, pero entonces pudieron notar que Tinkerbell no las acompañaba y... por la expresión de esas dos chicas, la sonrisa de todos se borró con confusión.

-¿Dónde está Tinkerbell?- preguntó Silvermist con inocencia, mientras miraba de un lado a otro sin poder localizar a la pequeña hada rubia.

Lizzy observó a cada una de las hadas sin poder decir nada, miró en ellas la preocupación y confusión. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, esto provocó que las hadas la miraran aún más confundidas. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, casi convulsivamente.

-Yo... lo siento. Lo siento, Vidia, no puedo...- después de decir eso, se fue corriendo a su casa, aún llorosa.

Todas voltearon a ver a Vidia con muchas dudas. ¡Lizzy acababa de dejarle toda la carga de dar la mala noticia a sólo ella! Vidia no podía culparla, Lizzy debía estar aún más afectada que ella, pero aún así, tener que ser ella la que les diga a los demás lo que pasó era...

Vidia volteó a ver a sus amigas, no sabía por dónde empezar. Estas la miraban con confusión y no tardó mucho tiempo para que el estado de ánimo deprimente de Vidia afectara a las demás.

-¿Qué pasa, Vidia?- preguntó Clank, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Dónde está Tinkerbell?- esta vez fue Bobble el que preguntó.

"¡Maldición!" se dijo Vidia internamente. Este par de chicos no podrían soportarlo, realmente le dolía ser ella la que les dijera... Entonces volteó a ver a Terence, este no parecía preocupado, parecía más bien que le suplicaba con la mirada que dijera que Tinkerbell está bien... y eso era mucho peor.

-¿Qué pasa, Vidia?- habló el hada de la luz, totalmente alterada-. ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿dónde está Tinkerbell?! ¿le pasó algo malo, verdad? ¡Sí le paso algo malo!. ¿Se la llevaron? ¿acaso se perdió?... No me digas que se la llevó la lluvia, o que cayó al agua y la corriente se la llevó, ¡¿está herida?! ¡no me digas que está muerta!

-Ay, amorcito, no es para tanto.- dijo el hada del jardín, restándole importancia.

-De hecho... Rosetta, ella tiene razón.- dijo, a lo que Rosetta calló de inmediato y la miró con interrogación-. Tinkerbell está... Tinkerbell está...- cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar mucho, simplemente era imposible para la pobre hada de vuelo veloz, no podía decirles semejante cosa, le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Rápidamente, Clank y Bobble se acercaron a ella para levantarla, pero ella estaba tan llena de dolor que se negó a permanecer de pie, era tanto su cansancio, parecía que iba a caer rendida en cualquier momento.

-¿Tinkerbell está...?- insistió el hada del jardín.

-Muerta.- respondió en un susurro apenas audible.

Por un momento, pareció que Iridessa suspiraba, pero en realidad tomó una gran bocanada de aire para después caer inconsciente. Es una suerte que Rosetta estuviera justo al lado para sujetar a la desmayada y evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo, la acostó con delicadeza en el piso y después volvió a pararse para ver a Vidia directo a los ojos, en busca de una explicación.

-Tink... ¿está muerta?- preguntó Bobble que se encontraba arrodillado al lado de Vidia, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Vidia asintió.

Bobble se dejó caer en el suelo y se quedó sentado ahí, empezó a mirar a Vidia con espanto, esta tuvo que apartar la vista ya que no soportaba verlo así. En cambio, Clank, que también estaba al lado de Vidia, se quedó parado, parecía que aún no asimilaba la información.

Silvermist parecía que iba a terminar igual que Iridessa en cualquier momento, estaba completamente pálida y se le estaba olvidando respirar. Las demás hadas alrededor se fueron acercando, los rodearon en circulo y se quedaron viendo a Vidia, esperando una explicación.

Fawn fue la primera en poder digerir la información, tan pronto comprendió las palabras de Vidia, se dejó caer al piso, abrazó sus piernas con desesperación, miró al cielo y comenzó a llorar de forma audible. Esto provocó que el resto de las hadas reaccionara, y se acercaran a Vidia de manera peligrosa y le lanzaran cientos de preguntas que ella no se sentía con ánimos de responder.

-¿Pero cómo pasó eso?- preguntó un hada que se acercó.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿dónde estaban?- habló otra hada.

-¿Cómo permitiste que pasara? ¡contesta!- dijo otra hada que miraba a Vidia con enojo.

Vidia cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando escapar de esa horrible situación, las preguntas que le eran lanzadas eran demasiado para ella, le decían cosas como: "¿Qué pasó?, ¿acaso estaban en un lugar peligroso?, ¿fue por la lluvia?, ¿qué hacia Lizzy en ese momento?, ¿por qué no hiciste nada para salvarla?"

-¡Basta!- gritó en su desesperación-. ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡aléjense!- ella, aún en el suelo, hundió su cara en sus rodillas y cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos, no quería estar ahí, era demasiado para ella, ya no lo soportaba.

-¡Vidia!- esta vez se escuchó una voz más familiar, era la de Terence, que se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, la miró profundamente a los ojos, lo que después dijo apenas y fue un susurro quebradizo-. Por favor... por favor... dime que eso no es cierto.

Vidia no pudo responderle, sólo se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Terence finalmente comenzó a llorar. Todos dejaron de hacer preguntas y guardaron silencio.

Rosetta se acercó a Fawn que no paraba de llorar y la abrazó igualmente, a pesar de que Rosetta también lloraba, era la que más estaba controlando sus emociones. Silvermist lloraba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su mente. Vidia finalmente soltó a Terence, se dirigió a Bobble y a Clank. Ella les pidió que fueran fuertes y los abrazó a ambos.

Sobra decir que ese día fue muy agitado para las hadas.

Las noticias vuelan rápido ¿saben? En sólo cuestión de un par de horas, todas las hadas que se encontraban en Tierra Firme, en todos los campamentos, se enteraron que un hada murió. Para medio día, el resto de las hadas que se habían quedado en Nunca Jamás se habían enterado.

Un poco pasado el medio día, se llamó a una junta con todos los representantes de cada uno de los campamentos, y no sólo ellos, Hada Mary también estaba ahí, y por supuesto que la Ministra del Verano asistió, y la Reina Clarion viajó de Nunca Jamás a Tierra Firme enseguida, fue la primera en llegar. Se encerraron en una habitación oculta en el campamento para empezar la junta con privacidad. Quién sabe lo que estarían hablando en ese momento.

Pero claro que no perdieron ni un segundo de tiempo, mientras la junta se llevaba a cabo, ordenaron a las Hadas Exploradores buscar el cuerpo de Tinkerbell, aunque suene duro, era necesario recuperarlo, es peligroso que los humanos la encuentren, aún muerta. Se escogieron a las hadas más audaces y ágiles para completar la misión, porque incluso las hadas saben que Whitechapel es un lugar en extremo peligroso.

Unos minutos antes de partir, interrogaron a Vidia y, por supuesto, a Lizzy. Ellas contaron todo lo ocurrido, incluso sobre aquel chico que salvó a Lizzy, contaron sobre el sujeto que había matado a Tink, desde luego que no paraban de llorar mientras hablaban, ellas habían presenciado ¡todo!. Pidieron, o más bien ordenaron a Vidia dirigirlos al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el suceso. No podían pedirle eso a Lizzy porque ese lugar es incluso más peligroso para ella.

Las amigas de Tinkerbell se ofrecieron para buscarla, pero los Exploradores se negaron, ellas no están entrenadas para estas cosas, era un riesgo para ellas. Pero a Terence le pidieron acompañarlos, no porque él fuera necesario... sino por piedad. Él rechazó la invitación, él no podría soportar eso.

Las hadas, al ser pequeñas y rápidas, podían pasar desapercibidas por los humanos. Al ser de día, aquel lugar no era tan aterrador, pero seguía siendo sucio y malvado. Llegaron al lugar, aún había rastros de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero el lugar estaba vacío, no había ni un humano ahí, eso facilitó las cosas. Buscaron en cada rincón, pero no lograron encontrar el cuerpo de Tink en ninguna parte, inspeccionaron cada esquina, escarbaron en el lodo para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera hundido ahí ¡pero su cuerpo no estaba en ningún lado!

Al estar en ese lugar, le llegaron a Vidia muchos recuerdos horribles, entró en estado de catatonia y tuvieron que atenderla medicamente. Al final, asumieron que la corriente de agua provocada por la tormenta de anoche se la llevó... lo único que lograron encontrar entre el lodo fue un zapato, eso es todo.

Cuando la junta terminó ya bien entrada la tarde, los exploradores ya habían regresado. Sin dar explicación alguna a las hadas que rodeaban a la Reina Clarion y le preguntaban cientos de cosas, ella junto a Hada Mary y la Ministra del Verano fueron directamente a casa de Lizzy para hablar con ella y su padre.

Fueron minutos que se alargaron a horas. Las hadas esperaron fuera de la casa, impacientes, sin saber de qué es lo que estarían hablando. Salieron después de tres horas y nuevamente no respondieron pregunta alguna, ignoraron a las hadas que las rodeaban y continuaron su camino, sus caras serias eran indescriptibles. Regresaron a la habitación donde se había llevado a cabo la junta y volvieron a encerrarse ahí por varias horas más.

Ya llegado el crepúsculo, se anunció una junta general, todas las hadas en Tierra firme que se encontraban cercanas (ya que había varias a kilómetros de distancia en los demás campamentos y tardarían mucho en llegar) estaban obligadas a asistir. Se reunieron todas frente a ese gran árbol, la luz de su polvillo iluminaba hermosamente el lugar.

En lo más alto del árbol, saliendo de esa habitación, la Reina Clarion, con Hada Mary y la Ministra del Verano en sus costados, les dio un discurso, pero más que un discurso, era una orden directa que a varios tomó por sorpresa pero a muchos otros la noticia no les asombró en absoluto. Clarion, con su voz firme, pero melancólica a la vez, comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidas, hadas. Ya bien es conocida la terrible desgracia que le ocurrió a una muy talentosa hada artesana. Todos conocíamos a Tinkerbell, ella cambió nuestro estilo de vida, nuestra forma de trabajar, sus inventos mejoraban para bien nuestra labor. Fue una chica excepcional, ella sola fue capaz de cambiar el punto de vista que teníamos sobre muchas cosas, ella, y me atrevo a decir, era una revolucionaria, dispuesta a cambiar lo ya establecido por las leyes, cuyo valor y logros serán recordados por generaciones.

"Tinkerbell jamás dejó se sorprenderme.- continuó de manera personal-. Desde el momento en que nació supe que esa chica estaba destinada a grandes cosas. Era una gran amiga, dispuesta a darlo todo por las personas a las que amaba, siempre llenaba de alegría cada ocasión, con ella, seguramente ustedes lo saben, con ella era imposible estarse tranquilo.- en ese momento, a Hada Mary comenzaron a llorarle los ojos, disimuladamente se secó las lágrimas con la mano-. Era muy inquieta y llena de curiosidad, esa era su mayor cualidad, la curiosidad hace que quieras mejorar, descubrir cosas, ver qué hay más allá, Tinkerbell era así.

"Sus amigos la vamos a recordar, ella estará en nuestros corazones eternamente. Hoy, un hada se nos adelanta, eso nunca es fácil, pero el cambio siempre trae algo nuevo. Sé que esto no es suficiente para animarlos, pero ella, Tinkerbell no los hubiera querido ver deprimidos en este momento.- esta vez fue la misma Clarion que dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y continuó hablando-. Por Tinkerbell, una gran amiga, una gran hada artesana, una gran chica que logró girar 360° nuestro mundo y dejarnos de cabeza cientos de veces, ¡por esa chica que corregía su error! ¡y no sólo lo corregía! ¡lo mejoraba! ¡sigamos su ejemplo y sigamos creciendo como individuos y como compañeros!... Un minuto de silencio por nuestra compañera caída.

Esas bellas palabras hicieron sentir un poco mejor a las amigas de Tinkerbell, pero no era suficiente, Clarion lo sabía, el dolor era inmenso y en ese momento parecía imposible de borrar.

Terence permanecía con una mirada ausente mientras abrazaba a Silvermist, esta estaba destrozada, hundía todo lo que podía su cara al hombro de Terence, pero esto no era suficiente para ahogar su sufrimiento. Iridessa estaba sentada en un pequeño hongo en el suelo, temblaba demasiado, como si tuviera frío, su expresión era de horror y confusión a la vez, como si no entendiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no lloraba, sólo temblaba mucho, por esto Rosetta y Fawn la cubrieron con mantas, aunque no sirviera de nada, y la abrazaron con fuerza a la vez que se preguntaban si su amiga se recuperaría algún día.

Clank y Bobble permanecían juntos, como si tuvieran miedo de estar solos. Bobble había dejado de llorar hace mucho, ahora sólo permanecía pensativo, ¿qué pensaba? quién sabe, la mente de ese chico es un enigma, ahora más que nunca. Clank no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, estaba inconsolable, ¿pero quién podría consolarlo? Nadie, porque todos estaban igual que él. Vidia llegó y se sentó con ellos.

No les dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, sólo se sentó entre ellos dos, ambos comprendieron que Vidia estaba intentando hacerlos sentir mejor, a su muy extraña manera. A pesar de esto, Bobble no la miró siquiera, incluso pareciera que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, en realidad ¿qué pensaba ese chico realmente?, hacía mucho que se había quedado callado, cosa muy inusual en él, incluso en esta situación, y... ahora que lo pensaba bien, Bobble no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que le confirmó que Tinkerbell murió. Pero en cambió, Clank agradeció lo que Vidia intentaba hacer, pero esta actuó indiferente.

Ese día era una pesadilla.

-Los cambios siempre son para mejorar.- habló la Reina Clarion, al parecer ya había pasado el minuto de silencio, pero Clarion habló con tanta dureza que estremeció a todos los presentes, que voltearon a verla con los ojos bien abiertos-. Todos queríamos a Tinkerbell, nos dio muchas cosas, pero que su perdida no sea en vano... Tomen lo que le pasó como una lección.- todos escucharon atónitos las palabras y no entendían a qué se refería la reina-. Era una regla, era lo prohibido, los humanos, por esta razón estaba prohibido que los humanos y las hadas tuviéramos contacto alguno. Ya sabrán que no todos los humanos son malos, pero sigue siendo peligroso y hay personas malvadas como el que mató a Tinkerbell.

Susurros llenaron el lugar, todos se preguntaban a dónde quería llegar la reina.

-Por eso...- continuó hablando la reina que puso la más seria de sus caras, algo que intimidó a los presentes-. Por eso está estrictamente prohibido las relaciones entre humanos y hadas. A partir de ahora, el que tenga un contacto con un humano será considerado un criminal.- los susurros volvieron a invadir el lugar, y uno de los temas de conversación era ¿qué pasaría con Lizzy?- Ya escucharon, no pueden acercarse, no pueden hablarles y no pueden hacerse amigos de ellos.

"Ahora, sobre nuestra estancia en Tierra Firme, continuará siendo como antes, a excepción del verano, a partir de ahora declaro que cualquier hada que pase más de una semana en Tierra Firme sin autorización será sancionada.- jamás se había visto a la Reina Clarion hablando con una seriedad de lo más perturbadora-. Lo más seguro es que los campamentos queden cerrados, a partir de ahora quedará prohibido quedarse todo el verano en Tierra Firme.

-¡Pero lo hemos hecho por generaciones!- reclamó un hada que se encontraba cercana.

-Las cosas cambian, no podemos correr más riesgos, no sabemos cómo podrían actuar los humanos que vieron a Tinkerbell. Sobre el asunto de Lizzy... podrán despedirse de ella mañana por la mañana, ella jamás volverá y prometió jamás volver a hablar sobre las hadas.

-¡¿Cómo puede hacerle eso?! ¡Lizzy ama las hadas más que nada! ¡no nos puede separar de ella!- esta vez fue Fawn la que reclamó.

-La misma Lizzy estuvo de acuerdo y no protestó.- dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada a Fawn. Esta sólo retrocedió un poco, jamás pensó que la reina podría causarle temor-. Ella se irá mañana y no volverá nunca, ella tampoco quiere tener algo que le recuerde lo sucedido, si ella quiere olvidar... mejor para nosotros.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Es mejor para nosotros, Vidia!- Clarion interrumpió la protesta que estaba a punto de hacer el hada de vuelo veloz-. Nuestro mundo, todo lo que somos, todo lo que hacemos podría estar en riesgo, si queremos mantener nuestro estilo de vida ¡nuestra vida! como en generaciones se ha mantenido ¡nos alejaremos de los humanos!, me duele pero así es, así son las cosas y así será siempre. Serán encarcelados y culpados de traición a los que no cumplan con esta orden: ¡No se acerquen a los humanos! ¡no hablen con ellos! y más importante ¡no se hagan amigos de un humano! ¡jamás!

A la mañana siguiente, como era de esperarse, las hadas se despidieron de Lizzy, no fue una despedida larga pero tampoco muy corta, pero fue una despedida que dejaba claro que ya no habría nada más. Ella se fue para jamás volver, para jamás volverla a ver.

"¡No se acerquen a los humanos! ¡no hablen con ellos! y más importante ¡no se hagan amigos de un humano! ¡jamás!"

"Serán encarcelados y culpados de traición..."

La ley era clara, todas las hadas terminaron aceptándola de mala gana, la vida seguía su curso... y la palabra "jamás" tenía más significado que nunca antes, "jamás" no volvería a ser lo mismo después de ese verano...

Porque ahora jamás será posible la convivencia entre un hada y un humano.

_La pérdida es un cambio que te hace pensar,_

_podría arruinar o mejorar._

_La palabra "jamás" puede significar_

_esperanza y paz desde donde lo vas a mirar,_

_pero también te da a entender que ya no va a continuar._

_Por eso las leyes existen para proteger_

_la calma, la paz, el amor y la sociedad,_

_y el que las incumpla..._

_¡Pecado será!_

Abrió los ojos con delicadeza, sentía todo el cuerpo algo adolorido y débil. Pudo observar la fuerte luz brillante del sol a través de un cristal ¿un cristal?. Se levantó y un dolor le llegó del brazo, lo examinó con cuidado, parecía que alguien lo había vendado con hojas. Miró a su alrededor, sí, como lo suponía, estaba encerrada en un frasco, esto la frustró mucho.

Tinkerbell miró su reflejo en el transparente cristal, se veía algo sucia del vestido, pero tenía la cara limpia, su cabello estaba despeinado y enredado, además de esto y su brazo roto, ella se veía perfectamente. Sintió mucha hambre, como si no hubiera comido en días, miró a su alrededor y logró captar un pedazo de pan que estaba en una esquina, dentro del frasco, igual que ella, se apresuró y tomó un poco del pan, estaba duro y algo rancio, pero comida era comida, tenía mucha hambre, no se podía quejar.

Entonces recordó todo lo sucedido ¡Lizzy!. Buscó con la mirada a aquella chica, pero no había señales de ella. Sólo pudo notar el pasto verde, los arboles, flores, un hermoso lago, era un paisaje precioso, y que también reconoció ¡estaba en Kensington Gardens! ¡¿pero cómo había llegado ahí?!

Quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, justo al lado de ella, sentado en la banca, un chico la observaba, su mirada carecía de emoción.

Los ojos color ámbar de él se cruzaron con los ojos azules de ella por primera vez. En un instante que pareció eterno, en una respiración que se sintió tan dulce como ningún otra, en una mirada gélida que quedaría congelada en su memoria por el resto de su días.

¿Coincidencia? ¿suerte?, llámenlo como quieran, pero por esa mirada sus destinos estaban sellados, para bien o para mal, cause dolor o sufrimiento, ya no tenían elección, porque a veces el destino es cruel pero muy, muy bello.

-Hola.- habló con su voz burlona pero carente de expresión, su mirada fría pero macabra, su sonrisa inocente pero arrogante.

Tink intentó alejarse de él lo más que pudo, pero al estar encerrada en ese frasco, no podía avanzar más que en la orilla. Pero en ningún momento apartó su vista de la mirada ámbar de él. Él pronunció las siguientes palabras con su voz arrogante, burlona pero helada a la vez.

-Al fin despiertas... bicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuara...
> 
> jaja ¿Qué les parecio?
> 
> enrealidad disfrute escribiendo esto pero... si soy sentimental y aunque lo escribia yo.. me dio tristeza...
> 
> una gran experiencia escribir esto, se había que explorar las emociones de los personajes ¿no?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían en una situación así?, fue algo interesante...
> 
> el próximo capitulo no se cuando lo subiré...
> 
> dejen sus reviews, pliss.


	5. Jack el Destripador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en agosto del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 5: Jack el Destripador._

_Hace más de un siglo un hombre existió,_

_pasó a la historia por sus actos de horror._

_Es una leyenda hasta en la actualidad,_

_él será un misterio hasta el fin de la humanidad._

_En aquellos tiempos causó mucho terror,_

_en especial a cierto tipo de mujeres que no soportó._

_Degolladas, destripadas, mutiladas._

_Sangre en esas calles de East End._

_Su identidad nunca se descubrió_

_y él sigue libre..._

_"desde el infierno"._

Habían pasado varias horas desde que despertó, y sinceramente no se enteraba de nada. Estaba ese chico, de cabello anaranjado y ojos amarillentos, tenía todas las pintas de ser un vago a juzgar por su ropa. Tenía una capa con capucha color marrón, su ropa era color beige en su mayoría, su camisa y pantalón rasgados, sucios y viejos, tal vez robados o algo así.

Aún no era medio día y Tinkerbell ya estaba más que fastidiada de ese malcriado niño. Había intentado hablarle, por supuesto, varias veces, aunque Tinkerbell sabía que los humanos sólo escuchan campanitas cuando las hadas hablan, al menos Lizzy se esforzaba por entenderla y pronto comenzó a entender gran parte de lo que decía el hada. Pero este niño era por completo diferente, no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla, eso le frustraba mucho.

Si de algo Tinkerbell estaba segura era de que este chico es un criminal. En tan sólo cuestión de unas tres horas ya había robado varias cosas y jugado bromas a los adultos para después salir corriendo. En una de esas, salió de Kensington Gardens para dirigirse a una calle donde había varios puestos de comida y demás. Logró subir hábilmente al techo de una casa, fue corriendo encima de esos edificios con una habilidad sorprendente, Tinkerbell temió que se cayera, bajó con la misma destreza y se acercó sigilosamente a un puesto de manzanas. Se puso la capucha, tomó varias manzanas y las guardó en una bolsa para después escapar sin ser detectado.

Regresó con rapidez al parque, subió a un árbol muy alto, alrededor de ese árbol había varios más con muchas ramas y hojas que lo cubrían a él fácilmente, nadie podría ver que él se ocultaba ahí. Se sentó en una rama y se dispuso a comer sus manzanas robadas.

Tinkerbell estaba muy furiosa, ese chico la llevaba cargando a todas partes. Ella aún se encontraba dentro del frasco, que tenía varios agujeros en la tapa para que entrara el aire, ese chico llevaba atado el frasco a su cinturón que parecía estar hecho con tela marrón oscuro. Por eso Tinkerbell temía que ese chico cayera del techo de las casas, porque ella iba con él. Pero este niño se mueve muy bruscamente, va corriendo y saltando por ahí como si nada, y Tinkerbell al estar dentro de un frasco atado a la cintura de el chico, recibió muchos golpes.

Jamás se sintió tan molesta con alguien en su vida, ¡este chico no la escuchaba! ¡ni siquiera la miraba! ¡y la única vez que le dirigió la palabra fue para llamarla "bicho"! Tinkerbell no era ningún tipo de insecto, si bien tenía alas ¡pero nada más!, ¡¿qué se creía ese niño para tratarla de esa forma?! Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Lizzy ¿qué había pasado con ella?, no pudo protegerla, ¿qué tal si le pasó algo malo? de ser así nunca se lo perdonaría. Ella quería saber que había sido de Lizzy y ¿de dónde había aparecido este chico? ¿por qué estaba con él?

No se dio cuenta cuando el niño abrió el frasco de repente y le arrojó un pedazo de manzana para después volverlo a cerrar. Tinkerbell quedó medio aturdida con esto, perdió una valiosa oportunidad de escapar por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos pero ¡¿este niño qué se creía?! ¡¿darle comida de esta forma como si fuera una especie de mascota o algo así?! ¡era claro que este chamaco era muy distinto a Lizzy!

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡sácame de aquí, quiero irme!- gritó el hada rubia con todas sus fuerzas como había hecho ya varias veces, aunque sabía que no servía de nada, este chico no se molestaba ni en intentar entender, esto la ponía roja de la ira-. ¡Quiero saber que pasó con Lizzy! ¡rayos!- pero era claro que Tink no estaba enojada por un capricho o una tontería como hacía varias veces, esto era importante, pudo haberle pasado algo malo a Lizzy.

El niño sólo terminó la mitad de sus manzanas y bajó del árbol, claro, sin hacerle ningún caso al hada. El niño caminó hacia un lugar en especifico pero Tinkerbell no puso atención, sólo se dedicó a gritarle para ser ignorada por este. De lejos, Tinkerbell pudo ver el Round Pond, que es el lago donde Lizzy la había dejado esperando el otro día. Tinkerbell se quedó callada al ver el lago, era el lugar en donde había discutido con Lizzy y en donde se había separado de ella, tal vez si se hubieran quedado juntas no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Tink se secó las pocas lágrimas que comenzaban a escapársele, realmente se sentía muy culpable por eso y por no poder haberla protegido, le gustaría tanto buscarla... ¡Pero este tonto niño no la dejaba ir!

Se percató de la forma en que rodearon el lago y se dirigían hacia otros arboles, Tinkerbell reconoció ese lugar, era el lugar en donde había encontrado tantos papeles pegados de personas que buscaban niños perdidos. Sin previo aviso, el niño habló.

-Te vi el otro día volar por aquí, insecto.- a Tink le rechinaron los dientes y le dio un tic en el ojo por lo furiosa que estaba al escuchar la forma en que el niño la llamó-. Te acercaste a estos carteles y desprendiste algunos, ¿no es así?

-Sí.- respondió, confundida pero con un tono de acidez ya que sabía que ese niño no esperaba respuesta, después de todo no le entendía.

-Mira.- tomó el frasco en donde Tinkerbell se encontraba, lo sujetó entre sus manos y lo puso frente a un cartel en especifico, era esa hoja vieja y amarillenta con una fotografía de un bebé que a Tink le había llamado tanto la atención-. Soy yo.- el hada artesana quedó sorprendida al escuchar esto y no pudo evitar comparar la vieja fotografía con el chico a su lado-. Me perdí hace mucho tiempo, mis padres pusieron ese cartel ahí hace años, pero ellos dejaron de buscarme y me olvidaron, igual que este cartel.- hizo una pausa, miró a Tinkerbell con esa mirada ámbar suya que hacía que el hada se sintiera un poco intimidada y algo extraña-. Pero llegaste tú y quitaste los carteles que estaban encima del mío, ahora puede verse otra vez... Eso me molestó mucho.

-¿Por qué te molestaría algo así?- preguntó el hada, perpleja-. Eso significaría que te volverían a buscar ¿no?

-Decidí seguirte.- dijo ignorando al hada. Claro que ella se molestó-. Dabas muchas vueltas en el jardín pero nunca te perdí de vista.

¿De verdad? Tinkerbell realmente no se había dado cuenta de eso, ahora entendía por qué se llegó a sentir observada. Vaya hada que era, se supone que los humanos no debían verla pero este chico la miró todo el tiempo.

-Te seguí todo el tiempo.- puso el frasco delante de su cara y vio al hada directo a los ojos-. Si no fuera por ti no hubiera encontrado a esos niños secuestrados.

-¡¿Niños secuestrados?!- esto sí le llamó la atención a Tinkerbell-. ¡Uno de ellos era Lizzy! ¡¿qué pasó con ella?!

-Vi cómo el señor te atacó y pisó.- dijo en tono divertido, eso no le causó gracia a Tink. Recordó todo, cómo ese sujeto la había atacado con la escoba y la había... pisado como una cucaracha. Ella tembló con solo recordarlo-. Realmente pudiste haber muerto, pero tuviste muchísima suerte. Estabas sobre el lodo, eso amortiguó la pisada, solo te lastimaste un poco y quedaste inconsciente por un tiempo... Vaya, comenzaba a pensar que no despertarías.

-¿Tiempo? ¿cuánto tiempo?- preguntó desesperada-. ¡Niño, necesito encontrar a Lizzy ahora mismo!

Pero el niño la volvió a ignorar. Tinkerbell estaba tan enojada que pateó el cristal transparente del frasco, lastimándose los dedos de los pies y chillando de dolor, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había perdido un zapato, esto la enojó más, decidió quitarse el otro.

El chico caminó por ese extenso parque sin rumbo fijo. Tink estaba realmente desesperada, y así fueron pasando los minutos. El chico cruzó un especie de río que se encontraba en el parque por un puente, llegando a la otra mitad de Kensington Gardens. Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que de la nada llegó un niño corriendo hacia él. Era un niño gordito de pelo negro, se veía de unos 11 años de edad y corría rápido, parecía algo emocionado y sorprendido.

-¡Peter! ¡Peter!- gritó el niño de cabello negro.

Entonces Tinkerbell lo reconoció, este era uno de los niños que estaba secuestrado junto a Lizzy, sí, aquel niño que había escapado y abandonado a los demás con excepción de una niñita. También le llamó la atención lo que gritaba, ¿Peter? ¿quién es Peter? ¿así se llamará el niño que...?

-Oh, George, eres tú.- habló el chico de cabello naranja-. No te veía desde hace un par de días, creí que te habíamos perdido.

-Peter, ¿es cierto?, ¿que te deshiciste de...- se acercó al chico y le susurró-. ¿Que eliminaste a los subordinados de "el señor"?

-Sí, sí lo hice.- habló orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Peter, de por si que el señor te odia, ya le has fastidiado muchas veces. Escuché que te está buscando para eliminarte, fuiste realmente tonto.

-Háblame de tontos, George, que tú te dejaste atrapar por unos secuestradores... Realmente fuiste muy tonto.

-Oye, yo estaba distraído en ese momento y...- abrió mucho los ojos y se impactó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de el hada-. ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

-¿Esto?- Peter tomó el frasco y se lo enseñó a George-. No sé, es un bicho que me encontré, ella me ayudó a encontrarte a ti y a los demás niños secuestrados.

-Ya la recuerdo, acompañaban a esa chica Lisa o Elisa o tal vez Lucy, no recuerdo el nombre.

-¡Lizzy!- gritó Tink con enfado, aunque sabia que no le iban a entender-. ¡Se llama Lizzy!

-Hace un ruido chistoso, creo que intenta hablar.- mencionó George.

-Oye, George.- habló el chico mayor al otro, ahora su voz sonaba seria-. Vi todo lo que sucedió desde el principio, vi cómo este bichito ayudó a liberarte... te vi escapar.

-¡Peter, tú siempre me has dicho que debo valerme por mí mismo, que no debo preocuparme por nadie más que por mí!- se defendió.

-Déjame terminar...- su mirada era muy seria.

El ambiente se puso tenso, incluso Tinkerbell que estaba casi ajena de esto lo notó. George miraba a Peter con confusión y tal vez con algo de temor, Tinkerbell comprendió que George le tenía respeto a ese tal Peter y que tal vez más que respeto también le sea atemorizante.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que te salvé, George?- habló en un tono relajado y despreocupado mientras caminaba alrededor del otro niño como si lo estuviera acechando.

-Sí.- contestó en voz baja.

-Tus padres te dejaron solo en casa y jamás regresaron, pudiste haber muerto de hambre. Yo que pasaba por ahí te saqué de tu casa, te cuidé, te alimenté, te enseñé todo lo que se debía saber para sobrevivir en las calles y después te dejé a tu suerte.

-Lo sé pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- dijo con precaución, ya se lo veía venir.

-Te vi escapar, George.- le lanzó una mirada severa-. Vi cómo salvaste a una niña.

-Lo hice por lástima, Peter.- susurró, precavido.

-Sí, y yo también te salvé a ti por lástima. Bien pudiste liberar a esa niña solamente pero te la llevaste _contigo_.- se acercó aún más a George y le habló en la cara-. La salvaste en toda la definición de la palabra y eso está bien.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Yo te salvé a ti.- lo señaló con el dedo-. Al salvar tu vida te convertiste en mi responsabilidad hasta que pudiste valerte por ti mismo y me la debes ¿eh? Pero ahora tú salvaste a esa niña sabes lo que significa.

-Pero Peter.- hizo un berrinche.

-¿Dónde está esa niña, George?

-Sígueme.- dijo después de suspirar con frustración.

Caminaron hasta por una esquina de Kensington Gardens, claro que Tinkerbell iba también, ya que se encontraba encerrada, pero se había quedado callada por alguna razón, pero no por eso estaba menos frustrada. De lo que Tink había oído de la conversación, de las pocas cosas que pudo captar es que todo ese asunto de Lizzy y su secuestro había sucedido hace mínimo dos días, esto la desesperaba aún más, pero este par de niños no la escucharían.

Se acercaron a un gran árbol que hacía una sombra enorme, corría el viento en esa parte, era un lugar fresco y relajante. Ahí debajo de la sombra del árbol, recargada en él, ahí estaba una pequeña niñita sentada, abrazando sus piernas mientras temblaba. La niña de tener apariencia de no más de 10 años, cabello largo y castaño-anaranjado, llevaba un sencillo vestido rosa, aunque el vestido era simple se notaba que no era barato, una niña de una familia con dinero, no había duda.

-Es esa de ahí.- señaló George.

-Muy bien, hazte cargo.- dijo sin más.

-¡Pero, Peter, es una niña!- se quejó-. Las niñas no son para estar en la calle, las niñas son para... lo que sea que hagan las mamás.

-No me hables de madres, George.- dijo el pelirrojo con voz relajada, aunque ocultaba algo más-. Tú, niña.- la llamó. La niña levantó la vista y lo miró, confundida-. ¿Tienes casa?- la niña asintió-. ¿Dónde queda?

-Yo... no lo sé. Es que casi nunca salgo y... yo...- balbuceó con timidez.

-Da por hecho que está perdida y no tiene casa. En fin, niña o no tú debes cuidarla hasta que pueda andar sola.

-Pero es una niña, ella nunca podrá estar sola.- la pequeña miró a George con desprecio, George se dio cuenta-. No es por ofender, niña, pero es mucho más peligroso para las mujeres.

-Muy bien.- habló Peter, muy divertido-. Entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia porque, según tú, dependerá de ti toda la vida.

-¡Qué horror!- se quejó el niño en voz alta.

-¿Y cómo te llamas, niña?- preguntó Peter con amabilidad y de forma juguetona.

-Mary, me llamo Mary.- habló la pequeña con una voz muy bajita.

-Muy bien, Mary.- le sacudió el cabello-. Este gordo de aquí es George, él te cuidará.- dijo, sonriendo. Mary volteó a ver a George.

-Él no me quiere.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, pero aprenderá a quererte, te lo prometo.- su sonrisa era hipnótica para cualquiera.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿en serio?- preguntó aún con timidez pero esta vez algo sonrojada y nerviosa por tener a ese chico tan cerca de ella.

-Claro, y te juro que te acostumbrarás al inútil este.

-¡Eh, pero sin insultar!- se molestó el otro niño.

-¡Tinkerbell!- exclamó la niña sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo a Peter y a George-. ¿Eres Tinkerbell, cierto?- la niña ya había visto el hada en el frasco.

-¿Tinkerbell?- habló Peter sin comprender-. ¿Te refieres a este insecto?

-¡Ella no es un insecto! ¡es un hada! ¿No te acuerdas, George?, esta hada es amiga de Elizabeth.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ah, ya recordé el nombre.- mencionó George-. Es la adolescente que estaba secuestrada con nosotros. Lizzy.

-Niño, no debes tener a Tinkerbell encerrada, pobrecita.- dijo la pequeña.

-No, yo la encontré, ahora es mi mascota... y me gusta más llamarla Bicho.- dijo a la defensiva. Tinkerbell enfureció con esto pero no reclamó ya que no serviría de nada.

-Hum.- Mary se molestó, pero después se calmó y puso una expresión medio triste-. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Lizzy...

-Era la chica más grande ¿cierto?

-Sí.- respondió.

-No te preocupes por ella, la salvé, la dejé sola en un lugar seguro, seguramente ya regresó a su casa.- dijo honestamente.

-Me alegro.

Tinkerbell se sintió aliviada al escuchar su conversación. Así que Lizzy estaba bien, eso la reconfortó. Pero aún así debía salir de ese frasco y volver al campamento, seguramente están muy preocupados por ella.

-Pero ten.- Peter le dio el frasco-. Cuida de ella mientras yo hablo con George.

-S... sí.- realmente era difícil resistirse a ese chico de mirada ámbar.

-Y toma.- llevó su mano al cabello de la niña y de atrás de ella apareció una manzana-. Para ti.

-Wow, ¿magia?- preguntó emocionada.

-No.- sonrió-. Un truco.

-Oh.- se decepcionó.

Peter y George se alejaron un par de metros de la niña y el hada para conversar. Tinkerbell se les quedó viendo, ahora que ellos se habían alejado debía encontrar una forma de salir. Debía hacer que la niñita abriera el frasco, ella no parecía una mala persona, de hecho le recordaba mucho a Lizzy cuando era pequeña.

-Peter, en vez de hacer esto ¿no crees que deberíamos escondernos o algo?- habló George en su conversación con Peter-. Nos pueden encontrar.

-¿Quién habría de encontrarnos, George?- preguntó con calma.

-Pues.- se acercó a él y le susurró-. El señor.

-¡Ja! no tengo por qué preocuparme por él.

-Pero Peter, él es muy peligroso, incluso para ti, te odia y seguro que ya planea cosas para destruirte.- dijo-. Pero más importante... ¡¿qué hay de mí?!, yo me escapé, seguramente también me busca.

-No, no creo que se moleste en buscarte a ti, pero aún así toma precauciones, no querrás que te atrape otra vez ¿verdad?- dijo en forma de burla.

-Esto es en serio.- dijo el niño de pelo oscuro, molesto.

-Sí, pues ya en serio, no se molestarán en buscarte, te lo aseguro. Además no fuiste el único que escapó, yo liberé a más niños.

-¿Los liberaste?- preguntó, en el fondo algo feliz porque tampoco quería que a los demás les pasara algo.

-Bueno... no todos.- se lamentó-. No pude desatar ni a la mitad, tuve que huir rápido, venían más sujetos por mí. No sé qué les pasó a los niños que liberé, tal vez escaparon o tal vez los atraparon después... como sea no es problema mío.

-Muy bien, niño que no se preocupa por nadie más, ¿eué es eso de que salvaste a esa tal Lizzy y la llevaste _contigo_?

-Oh, eso es diferente.- habló con arrogancia y como si su amigo no comprendiera algo lógico.

-¿En qué es diferente?- dijo, fastidiado.

-La chica que rescaté ya estaba grande y se notaba que ella sí sabía cómo llegar a su casa, a diferencia de la tuya...

-Eres un mam...

-Shhh.- le cubrió la boca al niño de cabello negro-. No digas groserías George. Por cierto, vi cuando escapaste que Scarlett los persiguió, tengo curiosidad ¿cómo escaparon de ella?

-¿Scarlett? ¿te refieres a esa ramera que nos perseguía?

-¿Qué es ramera?- preguntó la pequeña Mary que escuchaba la conversación a distancia al igual que Tinkerbell que tampoco entendió la palabra. Peter y George se dieron cuenta de que estaban hablando en voz muy alta.

-No es nada, Mary.- dijo Peter con disimulo-. No preguntes cosas que no.

-Sólo hablábamos de la mujer que nos siguió la otra noche ¿te acuerdas?- dijo George.

Mary abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a temblar, después llevó sus brazos a la cabeza e intentó cubrirse los oídos y ojos con estas ante algo que no estaba ahí. Estaba muy alterada la niña que incluso comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Peter, extrañado.

-Lo mismo que tenía antes de que llegáramos, está asustada por lo que pasó esa noche.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó con curiosidad más que otra cosa.

-Es sobre esa mujer que nos perseguía...- comenzó a contar-. Había logrado desatar a Mary cuando me percaté que esa mujer nos seguía. Ambos escapamos de esa mujer, corrimos mucho, no sabría decirte cuánto, pero esa mujer ¡cómo corría!, para llevar ese vestido corría demasiado rápido, uff casi nos alcanza. Corrimos por mucho tiempo, minutos o quizá más, huimos por calles, callejones, saltábamos las rejas de las casas pero esa mujer era más veloz de lo que suponía, y no se cansaba.

"Estuvimos corriendo tanto que los pies no dolían ¡ardían!, creí que me empezarían a sangrar o algo así. Fue horrible, estaba tan cansado que ya no podía respirar, no sé cómo Mary soportó correr tanto como yo. Pero, Peter, todo empeoró cuando comenzó a llover. Nosotros ya estábamos desesperados pero a la vez esperanzados, ¿cómo explicarlo?, ya estábamos tan cansados que caeríamos en cualquier momento pero nos faltaban un par de calles para salir de Whitechapel. Tal vez si no hubiéramos dado tantas vueltas y nos hubiéramos ido directo, je, je.- rió un poco pero después puso la cara más seria que antes pero había algo más, algo más profundo, como tristeza y miedo.

"Nos faltaba poco para salir.- continuó mientras forzaba su voz para que no sonara triste-. Corrimos mucho pero Mary no pudo más, cayó al suelo, en realidad... yo me estaba preparando para dejarla ahí sola y huir yo.- Peter lo miró con mala cara-. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Fue entonces que escuché otro ruido, uno muy fuerte de alguien cayendo al suelo, supuse que la mujer que nos perseguía había tropezado ya que no había otra explicación... Volteé a ver qué era lo que había sucedido y...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo que ya se había sumergido en la historia.

-Era... _él_.- habló con la voz muy baja y casi chillona mientras ponía una expresión de horror.

-¿Él quién?

-Peter, yo... sentí mucho miedo, más miedo del que haya sentido antes. Me apresuré a tomar a Mary y escondernos, no iba a dejarla en una situación así. Peter, yo jamás lo había visto, pero no necesitaba haberlo visto antes para reconocerlo, era... realmente aterrador.- movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de aclarar sus ideas.

-Espera... ¿no estarás hablando de...?

-Jack el Destripador, el asesino de Whitechapel.

-¿Pero qué? ¿cómo? ¡¿no los vio?!- se alteró por primera vez, incluso él podía ver lo peligroso que era ese sujeto.

-No nos vio, o al menos eso creo. Nos escondimos tras unas cajas de madera en un callejón, pero él estaba a pocos metros de nosotros. Desde donde estábamos podía verse todo.- inhaló aire y continuó-. Mary logró ver cuando el Destripador le dio el primer corte a la mujer, tuve que cubrirle la boca para que no gritara, pobre niña, debió traumarse mucho al ver eso, no sé cómo pudiera superarlo.

-Entonces ella...- habló con una voz vacía de emoción.

-Esa mujer gritaba muy fuerte... Tuve que cubrirle los oídos a Mary para que no escuchara esos gritos de agonía, pero no sirvió de mucho, gritaba demasiado fuerte.- por un momento pareció darle nauseas-. Obviamente no dejé a Mary ver aquello, pero yo sí me asomaba a ver a veces, cómo me arrepiento, ahora no puedo sacar eso de mi mente. Vi un poco cómo la abría y la destripaba, de ahí su nombre, fue horrible.

-¿Cómo era él?

-Tenía un abrigo oscuro. Pero no sé, él no parecía normal, era demasiado siniestro, demasiado.

-Tuvieron mucha suerte.

-Tuvimos mucho miedo, que incluso cuando él se fue nos quedamos escondidos hasta el amanecer. Cielos, Peter, el cadáver aún estaba ahí.

-Pobre Scarlett, esa mujer realmente no era mala, sólo tuvo una mala vida.

-¿Cómo sabes que no era mala?- preguntó George sin entender.

-Una vez me regaló unos dulces a escondidas del señor, pudieron matarla por eso pero aún así lo hizo.- puso repentinamente una cara de aburrimiento-. ¿Sabes?, una vez escuché que esa mujer era madre soltera de cinco hijos, ¿sabes qué significa? ¿verdad?

-Cinco nuevos niños perdidos.- dijo sin interés.

-Ni más ni menos.

Mientras esos niños conversaban, Tinkerbell que ya no podía escuchar su conversación, no podía evitar ver a la niña que se encontraba muy asustada, parecía que se quería ocultar de algo. Pobre niña, sea cual sea su problema a Tink le dio mucha tristeza, pero tenía que escapar.

-Niña, oye, niña, ¿eres Mary? ¿cierto?- dijo el hada intentando ser amable.

La niña volteó a ver al hada al escuchar el bello sonido de un tintineo provenir de ella. El melodioso sonido la hizo sonreír un poco.

-Tinkerbell, ¿estás intentando hablar conmigo?- preguntó con voz ilusionada.

-Vaya, finalmente alguien que entiende.- habló mientras su frustración bajaba. Tinkerbel señaló con su mano la tapa del frasco mientras sonreía.

-¿Quieres que te libere?.- Tinkerbell asintió-. No sé, Peter puede enojarse.

-¡Oh! ¡¿a quién le importa lo que ese Peter piense?!- gritó, poniéndose roja del enojo mientras comenzaba a patalear de la pura frustración, golpeó el cristal del frasco, lastimándose así el otro pie-. ¡Au! ¡rayos, au!- se quejó del dolor.

-Oh no, Tinkerbell ¿te lastimaste?

-¿Tú crees?

-Tinkerbell, realmente quisiera liberarte, pero no quiero que se enojen conmigo.- dijo con tristeza-. Aquí no tengo a nadie más y no quiero estar sola.

Tinkerbell se sentó en el suelo del frasco, realmente quería salir, estaba preocupada y preocupada de que sus amigas estén preocupadas, realmente ese no era su día. Mary pudo ver la cara de tristeza de Tinkebell, realmente le dio lástima la pobre hada. Mary echó un vistazo a ese par de chicos que estaban distraídos y con rapidez abrió el frasco.

-Vete.- susurró-. Vete, Tinkerbell, vete.

-¿Eh?- el hada no podía creérselo, tardó un segundo en darse cuenta-. Oh, gracias, Mary, gracias.- dijo sinceramente.

-Oye, Peter.- habló George en su conversación con el otro chico-. ¿De qué sabor dices que eran los dulces?

-No me acuerdo, creo que eran de vainilla y lim...

-Ah, esto, Peter.- interrumpió.

-No me interrumpas.- dijo, molesto-. Te decía que los dulces eran de...

-¡Peter! ¡tu insecto se escapa!- gritó, alarmado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó, impactado, mientras daba media vuelta y veía al hada salir volando lejos de ahí-. ¡No! ¡mi mascota! ¡¿pero cómo?!

-¡Mary!- respondió el otro niño mientras volteaba a ver a la niña con enojo.

-Ma...ry.- dijo con una ira contenida.

-¿Eh?- la niña miró a el chico que se dirigía a ella con paso lento pero firme y aterrador. ¿Dónde había quedado el Peter amable de antes?

-Mira, niña.- la jaló del brazo bruscamente y la obligó a pararse, ella era considerablemente más baja que él-. Te dije que la cuidaras, confié en ti sin dudarlo ¿y así me pagas?

-Tinkerbel quería irse, no podías tenerla encerrada ahí.

-Oh, claro que podía, ella era de **mi** propiedad. ¿Sabes qué significa?, significa que me robaste, robar es algo muy grave aquí, en especial si me robas a mí.

-Pero yo... creí...- balbuceó.

-Fui amable contigo antes, pero ahora veo que necesitas aprender cosas a la fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por robarme a mí?

-Oye, Peter, no...- intentó decir George.

-Silencio, George.- ordenó Peter-. Vamos al puente.

-Ay Peter, no creo que sea...

-¡Vamos al puente!-

-Muy bien, muy bien.- dijo rápidamente para no hacer enojar al pelirrojo-. Pero es demasiado.

-¿Qué van a hacerme?- preguntó la niñita con voz débil.

-Vamos a arrojarte al puente del parque para que caigas al agua.- dijo Peter, triunfante.

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡esperen!- se alarmó la niña-. ¡No puedo mojarme, no tengo con qué cambiarme de ropa! ¡no!

Mientras tanto, Tinkerbell volaba, salía a toda velocidad de Kensington Gardens, voló por encima de las nubes para que ningún humano la viera desde ahí, volaba lo más rápido que podía. La brisa le daba en la cara, eso la relajaba, pero algo le inquietaba a la vez. Volaba lo más rápido que sus alas le podían dar, pero no era tan rápido como volaba normalmente, mientras estaba en el aire tambaleaba mucho y le costaba irse todo derecho. Además de eso cada que avanzaba, cada aleteo le dolía, le dolía mucho.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó a sí misma en pleno vuelo-. ¿Por qué no puedo...?

Entonces se dio cuenta, se impresionó tanto, y más porque no se había dado cuenta antes, algo muy malo le había pasado.

-Oh no.- susurró-. Mi ala está rota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he aquí otro capitulo jaja siento la tardanza, esque me centro mas en mi otro fic que es de las chicas superpoderosas, se llama "La Batalla de las Diosas" por si alguien lo quiere leer, esta muy interesante.
> 
> Bueno, hablando de este capitulo, no se si sobre mencionarles que Whitechapel es un lugar que realmente existe y que ahí es donde Jack el Destripados mataba gente jeje
> 
> En el capitulo anterior me comentaban sobre la personalidad de Vidia, pues este fic se lleva a cabo varios años después, aveces la personalidad de una persona cambia, aunque en realidad Vidia no cambió mucho, pero la situación que estaba viviendo era muy difícil, no era momento de estar con su orgullo y su mal carácter.
> 
> Sobre este capitulo, ¿Qué les puedo decir?, la relación de Tink y Peter es muy difícil, apenas y se puede decir que tienen una relación, Tinkerbell odia a Peter jaja, tendrán que ver que pasa después jeje
> 
> El próximo capitulo no se cuando lo subiré, lo siento, además de que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela.
> 
> ¿reviews?


	6. Soledad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en septiembre del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 6: Soledad._

Era dolor, y dolor, y dolor, cada aleteo era insoportable. Ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del camino y ya no podía soportarlo más. Su ala estaba rota, lo más probable es que haya sucedido en aquel momento donde la... pisaron. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que se encontraba ahí, intentando llegar a duras penas al campamento. El dolor era tan inmenso, lo sentía cada vez más fuerte, intenso e insoportable mientras más avanzaba, ya había llegado a su limite, podría caer al suelo rendida en cualquier momento y sabía que una vez en el suelo no podría volver a volar otra vez.

Ya se había roto el ala, una vez hace mucho tiempo, en aquel lejano momento donde conoció a su hermana y, por cosas de la vida, su ala había terminado rota. Aquella vez tuvo suerte, descubrieron que al juntar las alas con su hermana ésta se reparaba, pero ahora no podría hacerlo, ya que su hermana no estaba en el campamento, en Tierra Firme era verano y no había forma de que Periwinkle, al ser un hada de la escarcha, pudiera estar en un lugar tan cálido.

Su limite ya lo había rebasado, ahora solo continuaba volando con pura fuerza de voluntad. Descendió un poco más al suelo al llegar a una zona más rural, ya que si su ala le fallaba y ella caía podría salir muy lastimada. Se encontró en ese extenso campo y reconoció que muy cerca estaba la casa de Lizzy y, por lo tanto, el campamento de las hadas. Pensó que una vez llegado ahí, sus amigas la ayudarían con sus heridas y la llevarían de prisa a Nunca Jamás con su hermana para poder curarle el ala, pero, claro, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Lizzy estaba bien.

Ya había usado toda la fuerza que tenía, toda su voluntad pero ya no podía soportar ese ardiente dolor en su ala rota, fue cayendo precipitadamente al suelo pero sólo por suerte divina ya estaba muy cerca del campamento. Más que suerte, podría ser un milagro, aterrizó casi frente a la entrada del campamento. Pero cayó muy bruscamente, tal vez pudiera haber caído mejor pero su brazo izquierdo estaba roto, fue muy duro el golpe, comenzó a sangrar de las rodillas y un poco de la frente. Esperó a que alguien viniera en su ayuda pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Se levantó con cuidado y antes de revisar sus heridas al caer, revisó su ala; el ala izquierda se encontraba un poco torcida, arrugada y algo rota, se veía incluso peor que cuando se rompió el ala aquella primera vez. Se preguntó cómo fue posible que con esa herida en el ala haya sido capaz de volar hasta ahí, tal vez el ala se rompió incluso más al momento de volar. Tinkerbell suspiró en un intento de calmarse, se dirigió caminando al arroyo, que había crecido un poco por la lluvia, y se limpió las heridas de sus rodillas y de su cara. Se preguntó por qué no veía a ningún hada del agua. Con rapidez cambió sus vendas de hojas por unas nuevas, al menos ese chico llamado Peter había sido suficientemente sensato como para vendarle el brazo roto, pero como sea no le debía nada a él ya que la había mantenido encerrada cruelmente.

Caminó hasta la entrada del campamento, lo que encontró, o más bien lo que no encontró, la dejó en shock. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera las mariposas que las hadas de los animales pintaban, ni los grillos que les enseñaban a cantar. No había nada, todo estaba abandonado, antes había creído que ese campamento parecía como una segunda Tierra de las Hadas mas ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma pero sin el pueblo. No había absolutamente nadie, estaba vacío, ni siquiera estaban las cosas que utilizaban las hadas para trabajar, es como si hubieran empacado todo y se hubieran ido... sin ella.

-¡Silvermist!- llamó a su amiga hada del agua, esperando una respuesta, pero nadie contestó-. ¡Fawn! ¡Rosetta!- las llamó, pero nada-. Vamos, chicas, esto no es divertido.

Continuó caminando por ese árbol donde antes era el campamento y ahora no había nada. Tinkerbell no esperaba una fiesta cuando regresara pero esperaba ver al menos a alguien preocupado, es decir ¡había desaparecido hace dos días! ¡¿acaso no había nadie que pasara aunque sea para preguntar dónde había estado?!

-¡Clank! ¡Bobble! ¡dejen de esconderse!- gritó, pero nuevamente nadie respondió-. ¡Hada Mary! ¡¿Dónde están todos?!- nada-. ¡Chicos, salgan de ahí!- no era posible que no hubiera nadie-. ¡Vamos, quien sea!- nada, absolutamente nada, estaba sola ahí-. ¡Iridessa, por favor ven!- ni siquiera un murmullo-. Terence...

Estaba sola, no había nadie ahí, todos se habían ido sin ella, tal vez habían vuelto a Nunca Jamás ¿por que? quien sabe, el caso es que Tinkerbell no podía seguirlos, independientemente de la cantidad de polvillo que le quedaba, su ala estaba rota y sin su hermana jamás volvería a volar, así como Lord Milori.

Deambuló sin rumbo ahí por el campamento, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin comprender por qué sus amigos la abandonarían de esa forma. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir, no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba... Entonces lo vio.

En una esquina, llena de flores y adornos, eso llamó su atención. Tinkerbell se acercó a esa especie de altar o algo parecido, vio las flores y después leyó algo que ahí decía. Se quedó sin aliento.

Decía: "Tinkerbell, descanse en paz".

¡¿Pero qué había pasado?! ¡¿la creían muerta?! ¡pero si ella estaba viva, ella estaba bien! ¡¿cómo pasó todo esto?! Recordó a Vidia, ella estaba presente cuando Tinkerbell fue lastimada, seguramente pensó que había muerto y le informó a los demás, ahí el mal entendido. Pero aún no comprendía por qué se habían ido todos, ¿acaso no la buscaron? ¿o acaso buscaron un cuerpo muerto?, le dieron escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar aún más que antes, tan sólo pensar el sufrimiento que tendrían sus amigos al pensar aquello, ellos la daban por muerta. Ahora que se habían ido a Nunca Jamás era probable que le hayan dicho Periwinkle eso y ahora ella también creería que esta muerta, eso le debe causar mucho dolor, y tan sólo pensar en su hermana sufriendo hizo que Tinkerbell se llenara aún más de tristeza.

Después de largos e interminables minutos, se levantó de ahí. De alguna forma terminó en el lugar donde guardaban el polvillo, eso le recordó mucho a Terence. ¿Qué estaría pensando él? Y pensar que hace unos días ella y sus amigas se encontraban discutiendo si confesarle sus sentimientos o no, ahora eso se veía tan lejano.

Levantó ligeramente la vista... y pudo ver algo. Era una pequeña bolsita, ¡era polvillo! Tinkerbell lo tomó, se preguntó por qué lo habían olvidado ahí. Pero sea como sea, a ella no le serviría de nada, con una ala rota no podría volar, no importa la cantidad de polvillo que tenga, además, con ala rota o no, ese polvillo no era suficiente para volar hasta Nunca Jamás. Pero aún así, guardó la bolsa, quién sabe, tal vez le podría ser de utilidad en algún futuro.

Entonces recordó algo, sí tenía un lugar a dónde ir, sí tenía algo que hacer. ¡Lizzy!, debía verla de inmediato.

Salió del campamento, pero se quedó viendo las nubes por algunos segundos. Lo intentó, tuvo la esperanza de que funcionara, movió sus alas en un intento de volar pero lo único que consiguió fue dolor y ni siquiera pudo elevarse mucho del suelo. Tendría que caminar hasta la casa de su amiga.

Caminó por horas, realmente quedaba muy lejos cuando no se podía volar. Estaba muy cansada, le dolían los pies, estaba claro que las hadas no están acostumbradas a caminar mucho. Cruzó entre la hierba, entre la tierra, entre ese extenso campo que no parecía tener fin, hasta que finalmente, aunque ya estaba oscureciendo, logró llegar a la entrada de la casa de Lizzy.

Se las arregló para abrir la puerta. Esperó a que aquel travieso gato de Lizzy la atacara, pero nada, nada otra vez. Entonces pudo notar lo vacío que estaba la casa, Tinkerbell no podía creerlo. Subió las escaleras con dificultad y entró a la habitación de Lizzy. Se le cayó el alma al piso cuando vio que no había nada, las cosas de Lizzy habían desaparecido, todos sus dibujos de hadas y la ropa que guardaba en su armario ya no estaban. Ellos se habían marchado también. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo se quedó Tinkerbell ahí, sola en esa enorme habitación, intentando comprender qué le había pasado a todo el mundo, el por qué todos la abandonaban. Su tristeza era inmensa y su miedo por no saber qué sería de ella lo era igual. Se quedó ahí toda la noche, intentó descansar para así ver cómo remediarlo en la mañana, si es que tenía remedio. Logró dormir pero cuando despertó sintió como si el sueño no hubiera sido suficiente y tan pronto abrió los ojos deseó volver al sueño donde ella estaba con sus amigos.

Salió de la casa, ahora era claro que no tenía hacia dónde ir. Sólo caminó, caminó sin dirección alguna, hacia cualquier lugar. No tenía dónde ir. Caminó por horas y horas, parecía que no tendría fin. Hasta que alcanzó a ver un tren a lo lejos, no lo pensó, tal vez porque estaba aturdida por todo lo sucedido o tal vez porque ya no le importaba nada pero cuando vio ese tren decidió subirse e irse en él.

Logró entrar con facilidad, las personas no la vieron, se ocultó cerca de una ventana, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse Tinkerbell pudo observar el paisaje alejarse. Ella no era para nada comparable en velocidad a ese tren, la maquina podía recorrer en minutos lo que a ella le tardaría horas... a pie. Ella sabía que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera llenado de curiosidad saber cómo funcionaba ese tren, pero ahora no era el caso, por algún motivo no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de pensar en eso.

Cerró los ojos al ver que volvía a oscurecer, no sabía si el día había transcurrido lenta o rápidamente, sólo pudo distinguir las luces de una ciudad ya conocida antes de caer en el sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos volvió a entristecerse por despertar de su feliz sueño, se despertó gracias al ruido del tren en la estación y las personas que bajaban. Tinkerbell decidió salir de ahí también.

Se montó en la maleta de una mujer y saltó cuando ésta bajó del tren. Tinkerbell se ocultó debajo de una banca cerca de las vías, comenzaba a hacer mucho frío. Era una sensación perturbadora, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, no sabía cómo seguir, no sabía si tomó una buena decisión al alejarse del campamento, ni siquiera sabía si había sido una decisión consciente. Estaba completamente sola.

Miró al cielo, pudo ver su hogar. La estrella, la segunda estrella a la derecha, ese era el camino a su casa y ella estaba tan alejada, pero podía verlo, podía ver la luz de esa estrella y se preguntó por qué habían dos estrellas si sólo necesitaban una ¿por qué era la segunda estrella?, tal vez nunca se hubiera preguntado eso de no ser porque no tenía a nadie con quién charlar.

_Aquella estrellita que da consolación,_

_en una noche oscura en la desolación,_

_esa estrella consuelo me dio._

_Siempre acompañada,_

_siempre son las dos._

_Aunque su luz lejana_

_no nos pueda compañía dar_

_y aunque al despertar ya no va a estar,_

_hay que recordar:_

_"Cual faro en la tempestad_

_Siempre nos ha de guiar"_

Se dio cuenta cuando él se acercó, pero fue indiferente a eso, no le importó mucho. Él se agachó para mirarla mejor, Tinkerbell no reaccionó a su presencia, no sabía cómo la había encontrado pero lo había hecho mas no fue algo que le llamara mucho la atención como para pensar en ello. El niño levantó la cara de Tinkerbell con su dedo para poder ver su rostro, fue entonces que Tinkerbell reaccionó, al ver sus ojos ámbar viéndola con curiosidad a ella.

-Así que aquí estabas.- susurró Peter, sin ser muy expresivo en su voz-. No es que me haya esforzado mucho al buscarte, de hecho había dejado de hacerlo, no pensé que estuvieras aquí.

Tinkerbell se le quedó viendo. Fue una coincidencia enorme que él la encontrara casualmente a ella o... era algo más, algo que tenía que ver con el destino o algo así, quién sabe, este tipo de cosas son impredecibles. Pero por un momento la tristeza de Tink desapareció y el odio por aquel chico regresó, no sabía por qué pero lo culpaba por lo que le había sucedido, si él no la hubiera mantenido aprisionada tanto tiempo tal vez hubiera alcanzado a sus compañeros. Pero aún así, Tink sólo le dedicó una mirada de odio a ese odioso niño.

Y él no dejaba de verla, como si le estuviera estudiando la expresión. La miró por casi un minuto que pareció muy largo y Tinkerbell ya se estaba cansando de estar así. Peter tomó a el hada con delicadeza con sus dos manos, Tinkerbell no se resistió en lo absoluto.

-Esa cara... ya la he visto antes.- dijo, viéndola fijamente, Tinkerbell no comprendió-. Tu cara de tristeza y confusión, tu miedo... Estás perdida.

¡Sí! ¡Tinkerbell estaba total y completamente perdida! ahora se daba cuenta. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía dónde estaban sus compañeros, no sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente sola, no era más que un hada perdida, perdida en un mundo en el que ella no pertenece. Se dejó caer en las manos del niño que la sujetaba y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente, tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo. No tenía a nadie en ese mundo, y las personas que tenía en ese otro mundo pensaban que había muerto. ¿Qué tan sola puede estar una persona?

Peter comenzó a caminar y a llevarse a Tinkerbell a algún lado pero al hada no le importó, ya no importaba dónde estuviera, sus amigos no iban a estar con ella. No le importaría incluso ser la mascota de ese arrogante niño, ya no tenía a nadie más. Después de pasársela llorando una parte del camino, Tinkerbell levantó la vista y pudo ver a cinco niños que no había notado antes y que seguían a Peter, como si se aferraran a él, como si él fuera su única salvación, como si tuvieran miedo de alejarse, como si no tuvieran a nadie más.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se preguntó a sí misma más que otra cosa, ya que sabía que los humanos no la entendían.

Pero Peter escuchó un tintineo, que es el que provenía del hada y es lo único que escucha cuando la oye hablar. Pero, por algo, tal vez sólo intuición, sintió que el hada le preguntaba algo, él adivinó qué era lo que dijo.

-Tú estás perdida.- contestó, cosa que dejó sorprendida al hada-. Estás perdida, como estos niños que tengo a mi lado, como yo lo estuve en algún momento... Nos vamos a casa, Tinkerbell.

Ella no supo exactamente qué significaba, tampoco comprendió ese extraño cambio de actitud de él hacía ella, como si el hecho de que ahora estuviera perdida hubiera supuesto un cambio en la forma en que la miraba. Pero ya no le importó demasiado, porque con eso pudo, levemente, sentirse mejor, y el pensar en tener un lugar al cual volver hizo que le regresara la esperanza.

Tal vez sus amigos la habían perdido, pero ahora finalmente había sido encontrada, aunque por alguien más.

Ya no era alguien perdida, ya la habían encontrado... y ella encontró lo que no sabía que buscaba.

Lo encontró a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capitulo corto pero espero subir el siguiente muy pronto ;)
> 
> fue un capitulo de transición mas que otra cosa, pero espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> wow, escribí esto en una sola noche jeje ;)
> 
> ¿reviews?


	7. Firefly Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en octubre del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 7: Firefly Fire._

_Mira al reloj cual nunca se parará,_

_al cambio de estación a otoño nueva vida se sembrará,_

_junto a ella la esperanza comenzará_

_y un nuevo sueño empezará._

_Un destino con ella vendrá._

Ya habían pasado meses, ¿cuántos meses? quién sabe, Tinkerbell dejó de contar tras las primeras semanas. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado. Los días eran iguales o muy diferentes, pero los días seguían y no se detenían, como el reloj, no deja de girar, cada que pasa un segundo parece que se detiene pero pronto se vuelve a mover. La vida de aquellos niños era extraña. Peter parecía acostumbrado, parecía que todo a su alrededor era normal, era despreocupado y no le interesaba mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor a menos que fuera para jugar un buen juego. A ese niño le gustaba jugar.

Tinkerbell vivía ahora en un edificio abandonado. Por fuera se veía viejo y sucio, por dentro lo era peor. Paredes sin pintar, podía verse incluso los ladrillos, madera en el suelo, telarañas con sus arañas, ratas que se daban algunos paseos por las esquinas, muebles rojos y rotos con una que otra pulga en ellos ya que por las noches los perros se meten y se duermen ahí.

Los niños eran constantes y a la vez iban y venían. Los niños perdidos, ellos tenían ese lugar abandonado para vivir. Los niños iban y venían, pero algunos se quedaban, siempre ahí, no se iban a ningún lado, eran esos los que llevaban más tiempo o tal vez eran los más listos o los que no tenían un lugar concreto al cual volver. ¿Los niños que se iban?, el resto prefería pensar que sus familias los habían encontrado, por eso no regresaban. A esos que se iban, Peter no los buscaba. A aquellos que se iban sin avisar... había veces en que Peter los traía de regreso a su improvisado hogar, esos pequeños asustados, pero había veces en que Peter volvía sin nadie, dando por perdidos a los ya perdidos. Doblemente perdidos.

Peter era un líder, aunque actuaba como si no le importaran los demás. Peter era el que había sacado a la mayoría de la calle y ahora les daba algo muy parecido a un hogar. Si bien seguían siendo niños perdidos pero al menos tenían su muy improvisada casita para vivir. Casi todos eran niños, las niñas son demasiado listas para perderse, era muy raro que hubiera una por allí... tomando en cuenta de que son las que más se vuelven doblemente perdidas. Todos sentían gran gratitud, respeto y algo de temor a su líder, Peter, sabían lo que es capaz de hacer por sus compañeros pero también sabían lo que es capaz de hacer contra los que lo molestan. Se aferraban a lo único que les daba la sensación de pertenencia y que al mismo tiempo era algo de lo más peligroso y cruel.

Los niños salen y entran del edificio. Roban de día, no los culpen, los extraviados también necesitan comer. Al anochecer la mayoría regresa a casa, exceptuando a los doblemente perdidos y a los que dicen querer estar solos, o simplemente a los que no les apetecía cenar esa noche en su casita. Comían en una vieja mesa de madera, había que correr para alcanzar las únicas dos sillas, o intentar arrastrar uno de los muebles para sentarse, algunos otros comían en el suelo. Sacaban de sus bolsas, mochilas, sacos, gorros e incluso zapatos, toda la comida que habían robado y que deseaban compartir para poder comer con su nueva disque familia. Sólo los alimentos que desearan compartir. Peter les repite que si quieren sobrevivir en las calles deben aprender a valerse por sí mismos y preocuparse sólo por ellos mismos. Pero compartían, lo que apetecían compartir, no eran malos, sólo cuando tenían que serlo, no había opción. La mesa se llenaba de manzanas, pan frío, galletas y muchos dulces.

Aparte de robar para sobrevivir, los días eran felices, al menos para la mayoría, había aquellos que aún no aceptaban a acostumbrarse a esa vida, allá ellos. Jugaban, jugaban en el parque o en ese mismo edificio, se escondían, se perseguían, se empujaban. Fingían ser piratas en busca de un tesoro. Juegos divertidísimos. Eran amigos, tal vez no todos, pero como es común, cada uno forma su grupo de amigos, pero hay quienes preferían pasarla solos. Los días eran felices, con juegos y diversión, lo único bueno de todo esto es que no había nadie que detuviera su imaginación.

Las noches. Aquellos recuerdos, con familias, con hogares reales, en una cama caliente y cómoda, con una madre que te bese y te desee buenas noches. Recuerdos que golpeaban la mente de esos niños, convirtiendo las noches en terribles pesadillas que borraban la felicidad de los días de sus cabezas. Deseos de regresar a su hogar, con sus padres que tanto quieren, a los días en los que no eran perdidos. Las frías noches eran de niños llorando, niños con mucho sufrimiento, orando por despertar y que su madre entre a la habitación diciéndoles que todo fue una pesadilla, mientras los abraza y les prepara chocolate caliente. Había otros, otros a los que nadie había, o recordaba, visto llorar, niños que parecían molestos por tener que aguantar a los otros llorones chillando toda la noche. Niños que no les importaba nada, que no les interesaba, niños que dicen preferir esta vida a regresar, entre ellos George. Peter era diferente, no lloraba, no se enojaba, estaba vacío.

Mary. Pequeñita, 10 años, bello cabello anaranjado maltratado por la falta de cuidados, de las pocas niñas ahí. Era la única que podía consolarlos, aunque sea por un instante. Siempre alegre (exceptuando las noches), sonriente, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Al caer la noche, antes de que la pesadilla vuelva a empezar, la pequeña Mary se pone manos a la obra para reunir a todos sus amigos, sus compañeros. Se sienta frente a una chimenea apagada, que no se atreven a prender, los demás la miran con ilusión mientras ella comienza a contarles cuentos, parece una experta en ello. Los más pequeños todos la escuchan, los mayores también lo hacen de cuando en cuando. Una vez dijo que su madre le había enseñado todos esos cuentos pero que ella se había inventado otros muchos, también decía que cuando fuera grande le enseñaría a su hija a contar cuentos. A la pequeña Mary comenzaron a llamarla "madre", aunque todo era un juego.

¿Que si los niños conocían a Tinkerbell? algunos. George y Mary la conocían desde el principio, también Peter, que no paraba de decir que el hada era de su propiedad, aunque ya no era tan posesivo como al principio. Fuera de ellos tres había otros cuantos niños que también conocían a el hada, no todos claro está. Había niños, que a pesar de que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones, eran malvados. Peter puede ser a veces cruel y egoísta pero no era malvado, había niños que sí lo eran, que traicionarían si fuera necesario. Peter dice que la traición es morir, sea lo que sea que quiera decir con esto, ya sea literal o metafóricamente, los demás no dudaban en obedecerlo. Pero esos malvados, que podían contarse con los dedos de las manos, no eran de confianza, de hecho ¿quién lo era?, para revelar el secreto de tener un hada es difícil si debes saber en quién confiar. Imagina ser un niño perdido, te encuentras un hada, piénsalo, un circo pagaría muy bien por ese _bichito_ , quizá lo suficiente para que un niño viva bien por un tiempo.

El tiempo transcurre, incluso para Tinkerbell, incluso cuando cada recuerdo de su vida pasada doliera tanto como un montón de espinas. Pero no perdía la esperanza. Vio las hojas cayendo delicadamente, los colores cambiaban y el aire se volvía más fresco. Cambio de estación. Otoño.

Los niños tienen grupos, estaba Peter, que a pesar de que prefiere estar solo a menos de que sea para jugar, George lo sigue fielmente a todas partes últimamente, cosa que irrita mucho a Peter. Tras George, apegada a él como una pequeña asustada, estaba Mary. Peter había obligado a George cuidar de Mary, George salvó a Mary y, según Peter, cuando salvas una vida es tu responsabilidad, pero a George, aún ahora, no parece agradarle la idea. Con Mary, sentada con cuidado en su hombro, estaba Tinkerbell, que no se apartaba mucho de esos niños.

Paseaban por Kensington Gardens, como siempre, el lugar favorito de Peter.

-Yo y George vamos a salir un rato.- mencionó Peter-. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí sola, Mary?

-Estaré con Tinkerbell.- contestó la pequeña.

-Sí claro, nos vamos. Puedes jugar por allí, no te alejes mucho.

-No te preocupes.- contestó ella-. Estaré bien.

Mary, tan limpia y elegante que lucía al principio, ahora estaba llena de tierra, con algunos raspones en las rodillas, con su mismo vestidito rosa un poco roto y sucio. Su cabello estaba maltratado pero ella hacía el esfuerzo por arreglarlo, lo mojaba con el agua del río y se lo peinaba con los dedos o con un peine que encontraba. Seguía siendo tan dulce e inocente, pero ahora ya casi no lloraba.

Mary bajó a Tinkerbell al suelo. El hada miró a sus alrededores, estuvo esperando con ansias el cambio de estación, pero no veía nada. El clima y los colores estaban cambiando pero no veía a ninguna otra hada, no veía a sus amigas ¿acaso se escondían? ¿por qué? Tinkerbell es un hada ¿no sería sencillo para ella encontrarlas?, pero no estaban. Lo que sea que haya pasado, ya se habían ido, al parecer.

-Tinkerbell ¿estás triste?- preguntó Mary al notar el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

-No... es sólo que...

-¿No están tus amigas?

Mary era una niña muy lista, tanto como Lizzy. En los meses que Tink llevó de conocerla, pudo lograr comunicarse con ella, así como hacía con Lizzy. Mary ahora entendía mejor las cosas que quería decir el hada. Tink, de la misma forma que lo hizo con Lizzy en su tiempo, le contó de dónde venía, de sus amigas, de su trabajo, hasta la forma de cómo viene un hada al mundo. Costó un poco al principio, pero ahora Mary lograba comprenderla.

-No te preocupes, seguro que las encontrarás.- dijo con amabilidad, intentando ser dulce y consolar a su amiga-. Ven, caminemos por allá.

Tinkerbell dejó que la niña la sostuviera, desde que no podía volar era muy difícil seguir a esos enormes niños a pie, por eso Mary siempre la llevaba. Tink se había fabricado un nuevo vestido, muy parecido al anterior, con hojas del parque, ella era realmente muy buena en eso, también se hizo un nuevo par de zapatos y no tardó en encontrar algodón para decorarlos. Su brazo sanó con el tiempo, a diferencia de su ala que nunca se curaría a menos que se encontrara con su hermana.

Pasearon un rato y se detuvieron frente al Serpentine, que es un lago en forma de serpiente que está en Hyde Park, junto a Kensington Gardens. La brisa daba bien ahí, era relajante, los gansos nadaban en el río y Tinkebell no dudó en acercarse al agua y tocarla con sus manos. Extrañaba a Silvermist.

-Hum... tengo una duda, Tinkerbell.- habló la niña que se encontraba pensativa, mientras acariciaba el pasto verde.

-¿Qué pasa Lizzy?... digo, Mary.- rayos, qué bueno que Mary sólo escuchaba tintineos y no se dio cuenta de su error. Genial, ahora extrañaba a Lizzy.

-Tengo la duda desde hace un rato...- no parecía decidirse a preguntar-. Amm, ¿ustedes las hadas necesitan polvillo para volar?

-Así es.- contestó asintiendo.

-Y... ¿necesitan sus alas para volar?

-Claro.- no sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

-Mi duda es... Si tienen polvo de hadas, que puede hacer volar cualquier cosa ¿por qué necesitan las alas?, y si tienen las alas y con ellas se supone que pueden volar ¿por qué necesitan el polvillo?

-Bueno eso es porque...ah, yo...- la verdad nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido-. Emm yo, no sé, cosas de hadas... creo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Realmente no lo sabes, ¿cierto? Ja, ja, ja.- no eran risas del todo burlonas, eran inocentes, pero aún así Tink se enojó un poco.

-Oye, Mary, mira.- dijo, repentinamente curiosa al ver a una niñera un tanto distraída junto a una carreola.

-Oh, cielos, es una carreola.- habló la niña, un tanto preocupada.

-Hay que acercarnos, Mary, vamos.- dijo el hada mientras llamaba la atención de la niña. Si tan sólo pudiera volar...

-Está bien.- asintió, comprendiendo lo que el hada trataba de decirle.

Mary tomó a Tink y la escondió entre su vestido. Se acercó al bebé, Tinkerbell miró, los bebés le daban mucha curiosidad. Tinkerbell bajó hasta el carrito donde el bebé permanecía tranquilo, mirando el cielo azul. Mary miró a Tinkerbell acercarse al bebé por un momento pero después apartó la mirada hacia la niñera, que permanecía distraída hablando con otra chica.

-Oh, por favor, ¡cuide bien de ese bebé, señorita!.- dijo, casi, casi gritando, llamando la atención de la chica-. Ahora sé que no es tan terrible ser un niño perdido, pero aún así ¡tenga mucho cuidado de que no se caiga ese bebé del cochecito! ¡no todos los niños perdidos son tan afortunados como yo que encontré a alguien que me cuide!

-¡Eso a mí nunca me ha pasado!- exclamó la niñera, claramente ofendida-. Espero que no estés insinuando que yo podría perder a un bebé, ¿verdad? ¡Como si yo pudiera hacer algo así! como si yo una vez hubiera...- pero antes de que continuara gritando, el bebé que estaba en el cochecito empezó a llorar.

Resulta que Tinkerbell se acercó tanto al bebé que éste al mirarla se echó a llorar. Tink se escondió rápidamente entre la cobijita del bebé antes de que su niñera se asomara.

-Mira lo que hiciste, niña.- se quejó la joven-. ¡Lo has hecho llorar!, ¡vete de aquí niña callejera antes de que llame a algún policía!

Mary echó un vistazo a la carreola, donde se encontraba Tinkerbell, ésta le hizo señales de que se fuera y que después la alcanzaría. Mary no entendió por qué Tink quería eso, ni siquiera entendía del todo su fascinación por los bebés, pero la dejó ser.

-Está bien, señorita.- contestó a la niñera y, secretamente, también a Tinkerbell. Después se alejó de ahí.

Tink se acercó al bebé que aún lloraba, a ver si era buena sacándole una sonrisa. Hizo todo tipo de muecas y gestos pero no lograba hacer más que el llanto del bebé aumentara. Al final el hada se cansó, se dispuso a irse pero al dar un paso, tropezó con la cobijita del bebé, soltando el pequeño una risa.

Fue un sonido lindo y relajante, muy dulce y delicado. La niñera aplaudió y comenzó a dar pequeñas risitas ella también.

-Es la primera vez que se ríe, ¡angelito!

¿La primera vez que se ríe?

¡La primera vez que se ríe!

Tinkerbell fue con toda velocidad a asomarse por fuera del cochecito. Lo vio. Una pequeña brisa golpeó un diente de león, rompiéndolo. Tinkerbell vio cómo una partícula de esa plantita comenzaba a volar a una dirección que ella ya sabía.

"Debo alcanzarlo" se dijo mentalmente "Debo alcanzarlo".

No sabía por qué tenia que seguirlo, sólo sintió el impulso de hacerlo. Bajó rápidamente de la carreola y corrió tras ese pedacito blanco, esponjoso que volaba por el aire. Era inútil, esa cosa avanzaba muy rápido. Tink estaba a punto de rendirse cuando algo inesperado pasó.

Un grupo de luciérnagas chocó contra ese pedacito blanco, haciéndolo cambiar de dirección. Eso no era bueno. Tinkerbell corrió con más fuerza que antes mientras se preguntaba qué rayos estaban haciendo luciérnagas a esta hora del día. Ahora también extrañó a Blaze, su amigo luciérnaga.

Esas luciérnagas chocaron con unas bellas flores rojas, saltando pétalos rojos por el aire mientras Tink los seguía por debajo. Esos pétalos reflejando la luz del sol en el aire, parecía casi como un mar de fuego intenso. Y esa cosita blanca no dejaba de volar de un lado a otro sin dirección concreta, totalmente desviado ¿realmente es posible que pase esto? ¿Cuántas hadas no habrán perdido por algo como esto?

Finalmente, esa cosita blanca cayó delicadamente al suelo. Tinkerbell, cansada, finalmente logró acercarse. Y pensar que eso pudo convertirse en un hada. Ahora no parecía haber forma de que esto llegue a Nunca Jamás y se convierta en el hada que debería ser. Entonces a Tinkerbell se le ocurrió una idea. Esto no puede llegar a Nunca Jamás pero... ¿Qué pasaría si naciera aquí?

-¿Pero cómo hago para que nazca aquí?- se preguntó a sí misma mientras daba vueltas alrededor de esa cosita blanca-. Tal vez si logro despertarla pueda hacer que ella vuele hasta Nunca Jamás y me traiga ayuda.- ideó-. ¿Pero cómo?

Había presenciado el nacimiento de otras hadas, pero en realidad no recordaba cómo le hacía la Reina Clarion para que despertaran. Ni siquiera se acordaba exactamente cómo nació ella. Tal vez con un poco de polvo de hadas...

Entonces recordó la bolsita de polvillo que se había encontrado en el campamento. Tink la llevaba consigo a todos lados, la sacó y miró esa pequeña bolsita, después con rapidez la abrió... Lo que encontró la dejó sin palabras.

¡Polvillo azul!

¡¿Qué hacía esa bolsita con polvillo azul?! Recordaba hace unos años, cuando ella fue la que fabricó el centro para el festival de otoño. Tuvo muchos problemas en ese entonces, pero al final lo logró. Ese año obtuvieron mucho polvillo azul, demasiado de hecho. Les sobraba mucho polvillo azul, Tinkerbell nunca supo qué fue de ese polvillo que sobró, tampoco le importó mucho, asumió que lo habían guardado para alguna emergencia. Ya habían pasado 8 años de eso, se preguntaba a qué hada le tocó hacer el nuevo centro este año...

Está claro que ese año sobró mucho polvillo, pero aún así no tenía mucho sentido que las hadas del polvillo se hubieran traído a Tierra Firme una bolsita con polvillo azul, no tiene sentido. Entonces algo se le ocurrió. Terence, el debió dejarlo, el debió dejarlo para ella, pero ¿por qué?, ¿acaso en el fondo sabía que Tinkerbell estaba bien? tal vez guardaba alguna esperanza... Pero ¿dónde consiguió el polvillo azul? Sea como sea, a Tinkerbell no le serviría de nada si su ala estaba rota pero es algo que Terence no podría saber. El polvillo azul es incluso más poderoso que el polvillo dorado normal, con él podría llegar a Nunca Jamas sin problemas... si tan sólo no tuviera el ala rota.

Pero seguramente ese polvillo azul le sería útil ahora, ahora que quería ayudar a nacer a una nueva hada que podría ser su amiga. Tomó un poco de ese polvillo azul en su mano derecha y se lo echó a esa futura hada. Cruzó los dedos y suplicó que funcionara.

-Vamos, amiga, vamos, nace.- dijo con ansias-. Tiene que funcionar, tiene que funcionar. Seguramente podremos ser amigas, tú puedes hacerlo.

Oh, vaya, por todos los cielos... es un chico.

-¿Pero... qué rayos?- murmuró al ver al hada chico que se comenzaba a sentar y miraba a su alrededor confundido.

A Tinkerbell se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo con Lizzy hace ya muchos años, cuando apenas la conoció. Lizzy creía que había hadas de color azul, cosa que a Tinkerbell le pareció muy ridículo e improbable. Las cosas de la vida, cosas que hacen recordar, por más ridículas que tratasen, qué ironía más grande, resulta que Lizzy tenía razón. Esta hada era azul.

Tink esperaba una amiga, pero le llegó un amigo, pero eso ya no importaba, lo realmente sorprendente es que este chico hada tenía la piel color azul. ¿Efecto secundario de haber nacido con polvillo azul? tal vez. Además de eso, era un chico realmente lindo, con cabello rojo y adorables ojos color miel.

El hada artesana se acercó con cautela a su nuevo amigo recién nacido, esperando la típica reacción de las hadas recién llegadas. Ven a alguien y saludan casi en forma de pregunta "Hola".

-¡Tengo hambre!- exclamó tan pronto vio a Tinkerbell. Qué extraña primera frase.

-Ah... Hola.- saludó intentando ser amable, ignorando lo que el chico había dicho anteriormente-. Soy...

-¡Eres hermosa!- dijo repentinamente.

-¿Qué?, ah, gracias.- dijo algo avergonzada y a la vez alagada.

-¡Pero yo soy más hermoso!- gritó-. ¡Nadie puede ser tan hermoso como yo... ni tener tanta hambre!

-Sí, claro.- dijo algo irritada, ya no sabía si esta nueva amistad iba a funcionar perfectamente-. Mi nombre es Tinkerbell.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo impresionada.

-Yo lo sé todo.- respondió de forma presumida.

-No puedes saberlo todo porque naciste hace sólo un minuto.- le respondió algo frustrada, parecía que trataba con un niño pequeño.

-Yo soy muy listo, más listo que el hambre.

-Como sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí.- lo tomó del brazo-. Hay que irnos o los humanos podrán vernos.

Tinkerbell lo llevó hasta un gran árbol. Mientras caminaban, el hada chico miró a sus alrededores, asombrado por el lugar en donde estaban, ya que nunca había visto nada antes, acababa de nacer. Finalmente se quedaron en la sombra de ese gran árbol, ahí Tink podría hablar tranquilamente con él.

-Lo primero será ponerte un nombre.- le dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Tiene que ser un nombre digno para alguien tan sabio como yo... más sabio que el hambre.

-¿Tú realmente tienes tanta hambre?- preguntó extrañada. No recordaba a alguien que hubiera tenido tanta hambre al nacer, ella misma ni siquiera sintió el estomago vacío cuando nació.

-No hay nada más poderoso que el hambre.

-¿Qué me dices de el amor o la amistad?

-O del hambre- bien, quedaba claro que no había forma de razonar con él.

-Entonces... creo que te llamaré Firefly Fire, por razones que algún día te contaré.- dijo sonriendo. A pesar de la extraña personalidad de ese chico, seguía siendo un nuevo amigo ¿no es así?

-¿Firefly Fire?

-Sí ¿acaso no te gusta?- preguntó desanimándose.

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó feliz, tan feliz que comenzó a elevarse ligeramente. Sonreía tanto que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba varios centímetros alejado del suelo-. ¡Me encanta tanto que puedo volar!

-Ja, ja. Las hadas así volamos.

-Entonces ven, ¡vuela conmigo!- dijo sonriendo, mientras aprendía a revolotear de un lado a otro.

-Yo... no puedo.- contestó con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Tú dijiste que las hadas volaban ¿eres un hada o no?

-¡Yo soy un hada! es sólo que... mi ala está rota.

-¡Cósela! seguro funciona.

-Eso no tiene sentido. No hay forma de curar un ala rota, sólo...- no sabía si contarle, decidió no decirle por ahora, no quería hablar de eso-. Pero tú no vueles tanto, no tengo tanto polvillo. El polvillo es...

-¡Yo sé lo que es el polvillo!- respondió mientras bajaba al suelo y sonreía-. ¿Qué es el polvillo?

-El polvillo es lo que permite a las hadas volar...

-Entonces ponle polvillo a tu ala rota, seguro funciona.

-Las alas rotas no pueden volar, no importa el polvillo que le pongas.- dijo con tristeza.

-Pero si tenemos alas y las alas son para volar ¿por qué necesitamos polvillo?

-¡Yo no lo sé, Fire!- realmente ya estaba muy molesta con eso-. ¡Sólo deja de volar por un momento!

-Pero ya no estoy volando, sólo tengo hambre.

-¡Después comeremos algo!

-No, tú no eres para nada hermosa.- dijo traviesamente-. Ahora tienes la cara roja.

-¡Porque tú me haces enojar!- este chico era imposible-. Te contaré de dónde somos las hadas.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡No, no lo sabes!- gritó más que enojada-. Nosotros somos de Nunca Jamás, de la Tierra de las Hadas. Ahora estamos en Tierra Firme, aquí viven los humanos, debemos regresar a nuestro hogar.

-A mí me gusta este lugar.- dijo mientras arrancaba una hoja y se la llevaba a la boca para mordisquearla.

-¡Oye, deja eso!- se acercó a él y le quitó la hoja de la boca-. Las hadas no comemos plantas.

-¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡yo como lo que sea!

-En un momento iremos a...- entonces Fire se acercó a la raíz del árbol y comenzó a morderlo-. ¡Las hadas tampoco comemos arboles!

-¡¿Entonces qué se supone que comamos?!

-Escucha, creo que tengo polvillo azul suficiente para que vueles a Nunca Jamás y me traigas ayuda ¿crees poder hacer eso?

-No, a mí me gusta este lugar.

-¡Aagghh! ¡Eres una pesadilla!- gritó, totalmente roja del enojo-. ¡Eres el hada más tonta que he conocido!

-Y tú eres la más mala que he conocido, y eso que no conozco a ninguna otra.

-Bien, mira, tú y yo estamos solos en este lugar y te guste o no yo te traje a la vida y...

-¿Eres mi madre?, aliméntame.

- **¡** **NO soy tu madre!** \- gritó ya llena de frustración-. ¡Estoy perdida!- se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

Tinkerbell se quedó sentada un rato, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Ella quería volverá a su hogar pero era obvio que Firefly Fire no iba a poder ayudarla en eso. Al menos hizo su acción buena del día ayudando a esta hada que claramente no iba a tener la oportunidad de vivir si se le dejaba sola. Al menos con él ahora tendría compañía que la comprendiera, o al menos que escuchara lo que está diciendo.

-Oh, lo olvidaba.- dijo más tranquila, después de unos minutos sin decir nada-. Aún no sabemos cuál es tu talento.

-¿Mi talento?

-Tu talento te convierte en lo que eres, es lo que eres tú, lo que puedes hacer.

-No entiendo.- se llevó una hoja a la boca.

-Es tu especialidad, como ser hada del jardín o hada del agua o de los animales.- le explicó.

-Yo seré el hada de todo.

-No existen hadas de todo.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora las hay, soy yo.- sonrió enormemente.

-No, no entiendes, sólo puedes tener un talento y tú no lo escoges.- dijo seriamente.

-Qué tontería.

-No es una tontería, a mí me tomó un tiempo entenderlo, pero así son las cosas y no te preocupes, estarás orgulloso de tu talento.

-Sólo digo que si mi talento es lo que soy, entonces yo debería escoger qué ser realmente y no creo que tenga que ser sólo una cosa. Como esta hoja de árbol y este pétalo de flor, yo decido comérmelas y decido comerme las dos.- se llevó ambos pedazos de planta a la boca y comenzó a masticarlos.

-Está bien, está claro que hada del jardín no eres.- dijo mientras se daba una palmada en la frente-. Pero creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Al principio, Tinkerbell no había aceptado ser un hada artesana, le gustaba ser hada artesana pero siéndolo no podría ir a Tierra Firme, sólo por eso no quería serlo. Pero ¿qué pasaría si alguna vez un hada no quisiera su talento?, no por un capricho, sino porque simplemente no le gusta. ¿Acaso a alguien no le podría gustar algo en el que es tan bueno?, jamás ha escuchado algo como eso pero tal vez era posible. ¿Y si algún día un hada quisiera ser algo más que su propio talento?, que no lo dejara, sino que quisiera hacer más. Últimamente se había preguntado cosas, cosas que no tenían sentido pero aún así las hadas podían vivir con ello. Se había dado cuenta de que las hadas les faltaba algo que no pensó que necesitaran. El derecho a elegir.

-No importa, Firefly Fire, a ti te gustará tu talento, sea cual sea.- miró al chico detenidamente-. Tienes el pelo pelirrojo, como las hadas del jardín, pero la piel azul me confunde.

-¿No es normal la piel azul?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No.- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación mientras miraba a su nuevo amigo de forma rara.

-Entonces soy el elegido.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? En fin, vamos, te encontraré tu talento.

Tink llevó a Fire a un sitió donde se encontraba un nido de patos, mantuvo su distancia, no quería enojarlos o asustarlos.

-Si eres un hada de los animales podrás llevarte bien con ellos.- indicó Tinkerbell.

-Bien.- Fire estaba a punto de acercarse pero Tink lo detuvo-. ¿Qué?

-Ten cuidado, si no eres un hada de los animales puede que te vaya muy mal.

-No te preocupes, Tinkerbell, yo lo sé todo ¿recuerdas?

-No lo sabes todo.- dijo molesta-. Sólo sé precavido.

Fire se acercó al nido de patos, se veía muy relajado. La pata que empollaba sus huevos no se percató que el hada se acercó a ella, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Fire logró colocarse debajo de ella.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?- se preguntó Tinkerbell al ver a Fire metiéndose debajo de la mamá pato.

Entonces vio a Fire salir por el lado contrario de donde se había metido pero... ¡estaba cargando un huevo! Fire rodeó el nido, escondido entre el pasto y llegó hasta Tinkerbell, llevando el huevo consigo.

-¡Mira, Tinkerbell! ¡para la cena, ahora sí comeremos rico! ¡¿cómo se cocina?!- exclamó con felicidad.

-¡Fire ¿qué estás haciendo?!- gritó escandalizada por la acción de ese chico, esto no iba a terminar bien. No, para nada iba a terminar bien, cuando Tink alzó la vista, la mamá pata estaba parada justo atrás de ella, mirándolos con enojo-. ¡Fire, corre!

Tinkerbell tomó a Fire del brazo y salió corriendo de ahí, arrastrando a Fire consigo mientras la mamá pata los perseguía totalmente enojada, agitando sus alas como una loca, tambaleándose con cada rápido paso y gritando su "Cuac, cuac".

-Creí que no escaparíamos de ella.- dijo Tink, muy agitada, se habían escondido en un agujero, probablemente de algún topo.

-Pero dejamos la cena atrás.

-Fire.- lo tomó por los hombros-. Eso no se hace jamás. Creo que no eres un hada del jardín ni de los animales.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Te gustaría chapotear en el agua?- preguntó sonriendo, intentando parecer animada, cuando sabía que esa no era una buena idea.

Caminaron hasta el lago, que no les quedaba muy lejos. Tink se sentó en la orilla y se relajó, aunque el agua estaba fría. Firefly Fire se puso a revolotear encima del agua y de vez en cuando la tocaba con sus pies.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Fire, ser un hada del agua no es tan fácil como parece, créeme, lo sé.- dijo recordando algo, puso mala cara-. Realmente lo sé.

-Seré el mejor hada del agua, sólo el hambre me superará.- Tinkerbell giró los ojos ante tal comentario-. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-No sé, intenta mover un poco el agua.

-Ya la estoy moviendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿en serio?- se paró, sorprendida.

-Sí, observa.- señaló el agua.

-Oh, es sólo la corriente.- dijo, desanimada-. Tú sólo intenta elevarla.

-¿Con polvillo de hadas?

-No, con tu talento.

-Lo sabía.- Fire intentó mover el agua pero por más que lo intentó no lo logró.

-¿Sabes qué? hay una forma más sencilla de saber si eres de agua o no.

-Ya lo sé.- dijo mientras dejaba de intentar y fruncía el ceño-. ¿Cuál es?

-Intenta tomar un poco de agua con tus manos, si se te cae no eres de agua.- explicó-. Pero ten cuidado no vayas a...

-Lo sé, lo sé.- contestó mientras acercaba sus manitas al agua y trataba de tomar un poco, pero cada que lo intentaba el agua se caía.

-Lo lamento, Fire, parece que tampoco eres de agua.

-¡No, yo puedo!- siguió intentando hasta que... tropezó, cayó al agua y se lo llevó la corriente-. ¡Auxilió, Tinkerbell! ¡sálvame!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Firefly Fire! ¡¿Quién se tropieza en el aire normalmente?!

No sabía cómo acercarse a él y ayudarlo, estaba algo lejos de la orilla, si tan sólo pudiera volar. Intentó seguirlo mientras la corriente se lo llevaba, no podría ir muy lejos, la corriente probablemente lo llevaría a la orilla, claro, mientras él no se hundiera.

-¡Fire, intenta nadar!- le gritó con desesperación.

-¡Pero no sé cómo!- gritó, haciendo que el agua le entrara por la boca-.¡Puaj! ¡me ahogo!

-¡No, Fire, no! ¡tú dijiste que sabías todo, intenta nadar también!- intentó animarlo.

-¡Ayúdame!

-¡Entonces no nades, yo iré por ti! ¡sólo intenta flotar!- dijo, intentando convencerse a sí misma que podría salvarlo-. ¡Aguanta mientras yo llego! ¡sólo flota!- se quitó los zapatos y se metió al agua.

-¡Pero no sé cómo!- gritó mientras levantaba las manos, como si quisiera agarrar algo de arriba.

-¡No es tan difícil! ¡es un lago, la corriente tampoco es muy fuerte!- gritó todo lo que pudo, era difícil mientras nadaba-. ¡Para flotar lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte! ¡mueve tus pies como si caminaras y mueve tus brazos como si fueran alas, de adelante hacia atrás!

-Lo intentaré...

Fire hizo lo que Tink le ordenó, le costó un poco pero logró flotar. Tink logró alcanzarlo, Fire la sujetó con fuerza, él era delgado ¡pero cómo pesaba! A Tink le costó un poco llevarlo hasta la orilla, pero al final, lo logró. Los dos no paraban de temblar del frío, estaban congelados, el agua estaba muy fría.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy.- dijo Tinkerbell entre temblores.

-Pero tengo hambre, nunca fuimos a comer como dijiste.- dijo, temblando igual-. Además aún no encontramos mi talento.

-Lo haremos después.- dijo mientras se paraba-. Y yo soy la que debería tener hambre, tú has estado comiendo cualquier cosa que se te atraviese, puede hacerte daño.

-A mí nada me hace daño, ni siquiera el agua, soy indestructible.

-Oh, cielos.- Tinkerbell miró el cielo escarlata, ya era muy tarde-. Dejé a Mary esperando, se han de haber preocupado por mí.

-¿Quién es Mary?

-Ella seguramente ya está en la casita con los demás niños perdidos. Ya está oscureciendo, debe estarse preparando para contarles un cuento.- murmuró pensativa.

-¿Que quién es Mary?

-Esto es malo, Peter debe estar molesto porque yo no me quedé con ella, esto realmente no es bueno.- parecía preocupada.

-¿Quién es Mary y quién es Peter?

-Peter debe estarme buscando... él siempre me busca cuando me alejo...

-¡Hazme caso! ¡las hadas morimos cuando no se nos presta atención! ¡¿quién es Mary y quién es Peter?!- gritó con enojo.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo algo extrañada-. Las hadas no morimos por eso. Pues, Mary y Peter son dos niños humanos que conozco.

-¿Humanos?

-¡Mira, Peter, ahí está!- se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que Tinkerbell volteara al instante. Era la voz de George.

-George y Peter ya vienen. No te asustes, Fire, no te harán nada.- le dijo a su amigo.

-¿Quién es George?

-Aquí estás... Tinkerbell.- habló la voz que Tink reconoció al instante, no necesitó levantar la vista para saber que era él.

Peter había llegado, junto a él estaba George. Peter parecía molesto, eso no le gustaba a nadie, pero entonces apartó la vista de Tinkerbell y volteó a ver a Fire, dejando de estar molesto y poniendo cara de confundido. Fire intentó volar para alejarse pero no pudo.

-Fire.- lo llamó Tink-. Cuando las alas están mojadas no puedes volar.

-¡Qué mal!- se quejó.

-No te asustes, Fire.- le susurró.

Peter se agachó para verlo mejor, entonces lo tomó con su mano, aunque Fire se resistió no pudo hacer nada.

-Pero qué cosa más rara.- dijo mientras lo examinaba. Pero Fire le mordió el dedo, dejando a Tinkerbell y a George impactados-. ¡Au! ¡maldita rata!

-¡Oh, Fire!- gritó Tinkerbell, claramente preocupada-. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡Porque hace hambre!- contestó.

-Tómalo George.- Peter se lo dio a su compañero, casi lanzándoselo. George lo atrapó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- dijo el niño de pelo negro, molesto.

-Porque yo no lo quiero, por eso.- dijo el otro chico severamente-. Con que por eso Tinkerbell estuvo desaparecida todo el día... Se consiguió novio.

- **¡¿QUÉ?!** \- exclamó Tinkerbell, totalmente roja, esta vez por la vergüenza, no pensó que él pensaría algo así-. ¡Fire NO es mi novio! ¡es sólo un amigo!- pero qué mala suerte, los humanos no entienden cuando las hadas hablan, así que muy a su pesar no iba a poder explicarle eso.

-¿Quién es novio?- preguntó Fire, ¿él realmente era tonto o se hacía?

-Mira, esta cosa también hace un ruido raro como Tinkerbell.- dijo George.

-¿Cuál ruido raro?- dijo Fire, molesto, mientras mordía el dedo de George también, sólo que esta vez por lo que dijo.

-¡Au! ¡eres un gran travieso!- dijo para insultarlo, pero a Fire le encantó la palabra "gran" que venía de grandeza, así que Fire sonrió enormemente e hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Wow, sí que eres raro.

-¡Oye, Fire!- le habló la otra hada, mientras era sujetada por Peter-. ¡Los humanos no nos entienden cuando hablamos!

-¿Pero por qué están mojados?- preguntó Peter a George.

-Habrán estado nadando en el lago, son unas cosas muy tontas.- los dos comenzaron a caminar, cada uno con un hada en la mano.

-Me parece genial.- dijo Peter en tono casual, después levantó a Tinkerbell y la vio directamente-. Eres muy traviesa ¿cierto, bichito?- le dio unas palmaditas con el dedo a la cabeza de Tinkerbell, ella sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte.

-¿Por qué dejas que te haga eso?- preguntó Fire pero Tinkerbell no contestó-. Estás roja de nuevo...

-No es verdad.- contestó al fin mientras se cubría la cara.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?- preguntó el chico hada-. Espero que haiga comida.

-Nos llevan a nuestra casa.

-Pero tú dijiste que nosotros somos de Nunca Jamás.

-Sí... pero no podemos volver.- se puso pensativa-. Estamos perdidos y esa es nuestra casita por ahora.

-No, tú estás perdida, yo nací aquí, será mi casa de verdad, claro, siempre y cuando tengan comida ¡tengo hambre!

Tinkerbell se quedó pensativa todo el camino, ya no de Firefly Fire, de su casa, de comida o de el talento de su amigo, sino del otoño. Justo ese día fue el primer día de otoño, el cambio de estación ya había sucedido y no logró encontrar a ninguna de sus amigas hadas, a ni una sola ¿acaso se escondían de algo? ¿acaso ahora trabajaban más rápido? ¿acaso como ella no podía volar no podría encontrar a sus amigas que se encontrarían volando en el cielo?

Sea como sea, esa oportunidad ya se había escapado, no volverá a tener otra hasta que comience el invierno pero ¿no sería igual entonces? sino las encontró ahora ¿las encontrará en otra ocasión? Sentía cómo sus esperanzas de volver a casa se le escapaban de las manos.

Por la noche, cuando los niños dormían, Tinkerbell seguía despierta, mirando la oscura noche. Pudo ver cómo Fire se acercaba a la ventana, se encontraba masticando un botón rosa que había arrancado del vestido de Mary.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó al verlo comenzar a volar.

-¡Este sitio es enorme! ¡quiero ir a ver mi nuevo hogar!

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes dejarme!- dijo con temor a perder su nuevo amigo.

-No te preocupes, volveré en la mañana o tal vez en un par de días.

-¡Te dije que no debías volar tanto! ¡tu polvillo...!

-No se me acabará, además tú tienes más.- dijo, sonriendo.

-No va a durar para siempre.

-Hum, sí durará, yo puedo volar más que cualquier hada.- dijo con suficiencia.

-No... no puedes.- dijo, no enojada, sólo algo triste, ya que ella no puede volar ¿lo dirá por ella?, ella es la única hada que conoce además de él.

-Nos vemos.- se fue de ahí.

-Espera no... me dejes.- pero ya era tarde, ya se había marchado.

En realidad, Fire sí volvió a la mañana siguiente, iba y venía a su antojo. Tinkerbell lo envidió un poco, no sólo porque él pudiera volar, sino por ser tan despreocupado, no tenía miedo, se tomaba todo muy a la ligera. Tal vez se deba a que, mires donde lo mires, él nació en este mundo y por lo tanto pertenece a él, no tiene un lugar al cual volver, está en él. A diferencia de Tinkerbell. Seguiría intentando encontrar el talento de su amigo y esperaría al invierno, su última esperanza, estaba segura que después de eso ya no podría seguir teniendo esperanza. Invierno, seguramente viene su hermana.

Quizá sí haya esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uff aquí el nuevo capitulo, muy largo, por cierto jaja
> 
> oh, Firefly Fire no es un personaje que inventé yo, es de el libro "Peter Pan de rojo escarlata" de hecho la forma en la que nace es casi exactamente igual a la de el libro, me copié de hecho xD es que quería que fuera muy parecido jeje
> 
> Ansiaba poner a Firefly Fire, el me gusta, aunque escribirlo es difícil, su personalidad es rara.
> 
> dejen su review pliss :3


	8. Dolor y reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en octubre del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 8: Dolor y reencuentro._

_¿No es gracioso que las cosas en las que no hemos pensado en años todavía pueden hacernos llorar?_

Una tarde de otoño, silenciosa y fría.

Tinkerbell estaba casi segura de que eran estos los últimos días de otoño, cosa que la ponía un poco nerviosa. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Esa tarde parecía igual a muchas otras, pero más fría de lo normal. Por primera vez en la que Tinkerbell estaba ahí, los niños encendieron la chimenea, aunque antes no se habían atrevido a hacerlo por miedo a quemarse. Faltaban pocas horas para que el sol comenzara a ocultarse. Los pequeños perdidos, al sentir el frío que se avecinaba, robaron abrigos para protegerse del frío. Si así era en otoño ¿cómo sería en invierno?, Tink no quería ni averiguarlo.

Tal vez ni siquiera esté ahí para verlo. Si todo resulta como planeó y ella se encuentra con su hermana en el cambio de estación, ya no tendría que estar ahí nunca más. Pero eso no significaba que no los fuera a extrañar. Y estaba ese asuntito de Firefly Fire, ese chico hada de piel azul, cabello rojo y ojos color miel, él no parecía entusiasmado con la idea de ir a Nunca Jamás, él quería quedarse en Tierra Firme, no importa lo mucho que Tinkerbell le explicara que ese no era un sitio para hadas. Oportunamente, Fire entró por la ventana en ese momento.

Fire llevaba puesto una ropa que Tinkerbell le fabricó con hojas purpuras. Fue muy difícil encontrarle un color de ropa que no hiciera que se viera raro, pero ningún color le combinaba al tener la piel azul y el cabello intensamente rojo, cualquier color que utilizase haría que se viera como un arcoíris pinto. Tink se acercó a él.

-¿Miren quién nos honra con su visita?- mencionó, sarcástica.

-Estuve aquí ayer.- dijo mientras buscaba algo de comer.

-Estuviste aquí hace cinco días.- dijo, molesta.

Algo que Tinkerbell no sabía si agradecer o molestarse era que Fire nunca, en ningún momento, se le agotó el polvillo. Fire ha ido y venido por semanas y en ningún momento necesitó que Tink le diera más polvillo para poder seguir volando. El caso es que Tinkerbell tenía su bolsita de polvillo azul casi llena y Fire volaba sin limitaciones. Qué envidia.

-Bien, Fire, es hora de continuar buscando tu talento.- dijo Tink después de que la molestia se le pasara.

-¿Qué toca hoy?.- preguntó Fire, curioso-. Ya hemos intentado de luz, de agua, de animales...

-Intentaremos ver si eres un hada de vuelo veloz.

-No sé qué sea pero ya suena genial, porque yo soy genial.- dijo mientras masticaba una tela que se encontró.

Sí, bien, sólo algunos niños perdidos que habitan en ese edificio saben de la existencia de estas dos hadas, igual que hay muchos otros que no lo saben. Ahora todos los niños estaban en otra parte, los únicos niños en la habitación eran George y Mary, que ya conocían a estas hadas, Tinkerbell aprovechó para enseñarle a Fire en ese mismo lugar donde estaban. Había hojas en el suelo, excelente para practicar.

-Hum, he visto a Vidia mover hojas.

-¿Quién es Vidia?- preguntó Fire con mucha curiosidad.

-¿En serio nunca te conté de ella?- se sorprendió, ella había pensado que sí-. Es un hada de vuelo veloz, amiga mía, aunque no nos llevábamos bien al principio... Quizá algún día la conozcas.

A la mente de Tinkerbell llegaron los recuerdos de esa horrible noche en que su vida se arruinó, la noche en que no supo más de Lizzy ni de sus amigas hadas. Vidia estaba con ella esa noche, se preguntó qué había sido de ella... Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Firefly Fire ya estaba moviendo las hojas, no como hada de vuelo veloz, sino simplemente les soplaba.

-Esa no es la idea, Fire.- le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

-El poder de mi hambre podrá mover las hojas con mi mente.

-No es algo de la mente, es algo de... amm, no lo sé ¿magia?- respondió algo confundida. Ella sólo se había dedicado a reparar objetos al ser hada artesana, pero las demás hadas hacen cosas extraordinarias que desafían la física y la lógica, como controlar el agua, la luz o el viento, eso debía ser magia

-Tink, no puedo.- dijo, aburrido-. Tal vez mi talento sea ser azul.

-Oh, Fire, tu talento no puede ser que seas azul.- dijo en un intento de animarlo-. Aún no probamos todos los talentos, quizás seas artesano, como yo.

-¡Ese talento es aburrido!- exclamó, molesto.

-¡¿Cómo que aburrido?!

Pero Tinkerbell no pudo terminar de regañarlo, porque en ese momento una puerta se abrió y ella se escondió junto a Fire, al cual tuvo que arrastrar. Peter había sido muy claro, no cualquiera "tiene el derecho" de ver a esas hadas, en especial a Tinkerbell que es "su hada". Tinkerbell sabía que tampoco era conveniente que cualquier niño las viera, no todos son lindos e inocentes.

Esos niños entraron a la habitación, George y Mary que se encontraban sentados cerca de la chimenea, se pararon de inmediato. Pasaron por la puerta, era Peter, que parecía un poco frustrado pero con expresión seria, seguido por un grupo de seis niños y, el que más destacaba, era un muchacho de cabello rubio, alto y guapo, quizá unos 17 años, sobra decir que es de los más grandes ahí. Ese chico de pelo rubio tenía una expresión aterradora, algo que a Tinkerbell asustó. Peter fue en especial especifico sobre ese chico cuyo nombre es Felix, él por nada de el mundo debía ver a las dos hadas ya que él es uno de los más malos del lugar.

Felix gritaba tras de Peter cosas que Tink muy apenas logró comprender ya que la habitación también estaba llena de los murmullos de los demás niños que ahí se encontraban. Pero Peter no dijo nada, lo ignoró totalmente y se acostó en un sofá que estaba en una esquina, cosa que sólo hizo que Felix se enfureciera más. El chico más grande fue y tomó bruscamente a Peter del cuello de la camisa, lo jaló hasta su altura haciendo que Peter se elevara un par de centímetros del suelo. Finalmente Peter lo vio a los ojos. Tinkerbell al fin pudo entender el hilo de la discusión cuando la pequeña Mary se dispuso a interferir.

-¡Ustedes dos, paren por favor!- suplicó la pequeña niña, que se veía tan pequeña junto a ellos dos.

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo Felix con un tono sarcástico y creído-. Perdón por hacerte enfadar, "madre"- le dio un pequeño empujón a la niña, que fue suficiente para hacerla caer al suelo.

-¡Oye, no te permito que golpees a Mary!- gritó George, interponiéndose. Él también se veía considerablemente pequeño comparado con ese joven de 17 años.

-Esto no es problema tuyo, gordo.- lo empujó, pero George tuvo la suficiente fuerza para no caer al suelo-. ¡Esto no es problema de ninguno de ustedes!- dijo mirando seriamente a los demás niños alrededor, que no paraban de susurrar cosas.

-Pe... pero tú golpeaste a nuestra madre.- murmuró una niña, una de las muy pocas niñas perdidas que había ahí además de Mary.

-¡Ella no es nuestra madre!- Felix señaló a Mary con reproche-. ¡Es sólo una niña!- al decir esto, los demás quedaron ofendidos y tristes, cosa que satisfizo a Felix-. Mi problema aquí es con Pan.- miró al chico de cabello naranja y ojos ámbar, éste pareció no tomarlo en serio.

-¿Ah sí?- se sentó en el sofá, como si de un rey en su trono se tratara, cosa que hizo a Felix rabiar-. Te escucho, ¿qué quieres?

-Tú sabes lo que quiero, Pan.- dijo sin inmutarse y con los ojos más fríos que nunca.

-Y si tanto lo quieres ¿por qué sigues aquí?- hizo una gran sonrisa, después se paró encima del sofá rojo y miró a los demás niños con complicidad-. ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡¿quién es su líder?!

-¡Eres tú, Peter!- respondieron casi todos, con seguridad.

-Y... ¿por qué me siguen?- sonrió aún más al hacer esa pregunta, casi daba miedo. Los niños miraron confundidos, sin saber qué responder.

-Te seguimos porque... nos... salvaste.- dijo uno, con duda.

-¡Me siguen porque quieren!- exclamó Peter triunfante para después volver a ver a Felix-. Tú no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres ¡vete ahora antes de que me arrepienta!

-¡Mi problema no es ese!- gritó, golpeando fuertemente la pared con el puño, los otros niños retrocedieron instintivamente, Peter sólo frunció el ceño-. ¡Estoy harto de que un niño como tú sea el líder de este grupito! ¡estoy harto de que un niñito sea mi jefe!

-¡Por eso digo que puedes irte!- Peter se paró frente a ese chico y por un momento se vio más aterrador que Felix, el cual le ganaba por varios centímetros de altura-. No eres útil aquí, ¡vete antes de que te elimine!

-¡Es lo que quiero, Pan! ¡eliminarte a ti por todo ese tiempo en el que me ridiculicé siendo seguidor de un niño años menor que yo!- estaba claro ahora que Felix buscaba pelea, los niños comenzaron a escandalizarse y Peter volvió a su sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa era algo diferente a las anteriores.

-George, trae las espadas.- ordenó Peter sonriendo con una tranquilidad aterradora.

-Pero Peter...

-¡Hazlo ya!

George regresó con un par de espadas de madera, las mismas que utilizaban siempre para jugar. Le lanzó una a Peter y otra a Felix, éste no dudó en sostenerla pero claramente se veía que algo le hacía gracia.

-¿Espadas de madera, Pan? ¿acaso crees que estoy jugando?- sonrió en una forma de rechazo y desprecio-. Yo ya no estoy para juegos ¡quiero ir en serio! ¡sé que tú tienes las agallas para derramar mi sangre! ¡¿por qué no lo haces?!

Los niños que observaban estaban desconcertados ¿habían escuchado bien? ¿Felix ya no quería jugar nunca jamás?, ellos sólo murmuraban cosas como: "¿En serio no quiere jugar?" "¿En qué gastaría su tiempo?" "A Felix le encantaban los juegos, ha cambiado" "Se ha vuelto aburrido"

-Pues sí, Felix, pero...- se preparó para pelear, sonrió superficialmente y lo miró con burla-. Tienes razón, tú ya no estás para juegos. Toma esto como tu última vez y... la oportunidad que te di para vivir.

-¡Cabrón!- Felix se enfureció tanto que se lanzó contra Peter para golpearlo con su espada de madera pero Peter logró bloquearlo y, sin dejar de sonreír, le regresó el golpe que fue directo a las costillas de Felix.

-Si esto fuera real, estarías agonizando de dolor.- se burló Peter. Felix, con un movimiento de su espada, logró hacer que la espada de Peter saliera volando, quedando él desarmado. Felix se dispuso a atacarlo pero Peter lo esquivó con una destreza impresionante, después golpeó sus tobillos haciendo que Felix tropezara, tiempo que Peter utilizó para recoger su espada de nuevo-. Has mejorado, Felix, pero no lo suficiente.- el niño estuvo a punto de golpear al muchacho con su arma.

-No creas que ganarás tan fácil, Pan.- Felix logró detener el golpe de Peter con su espada que, aunque eran armas falsas, un golpe con esa fuerza justo en la cara hubiera sido fatal. El chico logró pararse y empujar a Peter con fuerza, éste estuvo a punto de caer pero recuperó el equilibrio justo cuando Felix le lanzó otro golpe, esta vez estuvo muy cerca de golpear su estomago. No importa que fueran espadas de madera, Felix iba en serio, utilizando toda su fuerza en cada golpe, si la espada tocaba a Peter iba a resultar realmente dañado.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no puedes vencerme, Felix?- esta vez Peter fue el que pudo arrebatarle el arma a Felix que en un punto a este chico dejó de importarle y se dispuso a atacar a Peter con sus propias manos y no con un simple juguete-. No puedes vencerme por algo muy importante...- Felix lanzó un puñetazo a Peter pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad y después con su espada de juguete lo golpeó en la nuca, tumbándolo al suelo. Felix intentó levantarse pero Peter se lo impidió, poniéndose sobre él y apuntando su espada justo en la frente de Felix-. No puedes vencerme porque tú ya estás viejo.- dijo con asco.

Hubo un silencio profundo por unos cortos segundos, segundos en los cuales los niños que habían observado todo a segura distancia asimilaron el peso de las palabras de Peter. Traición.

-¡Has crecido!- gritó con furia, cosa que es muy raro verlo en él-. ¡Te has vuelto un adulto aburrido y malvado!

-Hum, yo sólo tengo 17.- respondió el joven rubio, con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-Y ya eres un viejo aburrido y cruel, ya eres como ellos.- se movió un poco y permitió que Felix se levantara pero no apartó su mirada gélida de él-. Creciste, crecer es traición. ¡Es traicionarme a mí y traicionarme a mí es morir!

Nadie dijo nada, ya sea literal o metafóricamente, lo que dijo Peter dio mucho miedo a todos, sabían que Peter era capaz incluso de hacer eso.

-Vete de aquí... y no quiero que vuelvas.- contuvo su ira y su tono de voz pero estaba realmente enfurecido-. ¡Lárgate y vete con los de tu tipo! ¡Consigue trabajo matando gente o algo! ¡tú ya no perteneces aquí!

-Tienes razón, Peter Pan, yo ya no pertenezco aquí.- dijo dando media vuelta hacia la salida.

-Lástima que escapaste de tu casa _de niño_ , o sino tu madre te hubiera ayudado a conseguir un trabajo.- dijo Peter con burla.

-Me escapé de mi casa porque mi madre se lo buscó, ella no me hubiera ayudado en nada. Pero si lo deseara, que no es así, yo pudiera volver con ella... No cómo tú ¿cierto?- dijo esto último, volteando a ver de reojo a Peter con una sonrisa malvada.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.- contestó Peter con cautela.

-Sobre tu madre, Peter, y no me refiero a esta mocosa de aquí.- volvió a señalar a Mary. Incluso ya utilizaba palabras de adulto "mocosa" es una palabra que suelen usar _ellos_ -. Me refiero a tu verdadera madre.

-Yo... no tengo madre.- su voz era siniestra.

-No, Peter, sí tienes y en el momento en el que crezcas te darás cuenta de la falta que te hace.- esta vez se volteó a ver a Peter directamente, sonrió complacido al ver la expresión del niño-. ¿No es gracioso que las cosas en las que no hemos pensado en años todavía pueden hacernos llorar?- al decir esto último, se fue para jamás volver.

Tinkerbell se asomó más al ver que Felix ya se había marchado. Pudo ver a Peter parado ahí sin moverse, parecía pensativo, los demás niños también lo veían sin decir nada. A Tinkerbell le llegó un pensamiento que no había imaginado ¿tenía Peter una madre? ¿la tiene todavía? ¿en dónde está? ¿estará buscando a su hijo aún? Sea como sea el asunto, al hada artesana le pareció realmente triste la situación de Peter y quiso hacer algo para ayudarlo, cualquier cosa, pero ella no podía hacer nada, en ese lugar se sentía demasiado pequeña para hacer algo.

-Uff ¡al fin se fue ese sujeto!- exclamó Peter con despreocupación, después volteó a ver a sus compañeros-. ¿Por qué esas caras? ¡no estén de aburridos! ¡vamos a jugar! ¡¿o es que acaso no les gusta jugar?! ¡ya saben lo que les pasa si no quieren jugar!.- dijo retándolos en broma.

-Nos desterrarás como a Felix.- contestó un niño, comenzando a reír.

-¡Sí, los desterraré y nunca podrán entrar aquí de nuevo! ¡¿quién quiere jugar al tren?!

-¡Yo!- gritaron todos con alegría mientras olvidaban lo sucedido hace sólo unos minutos y se limitaban a seguir a Peter mientras fingían ser un tren en marcha. Pero Mary quedó pensativa ante todo esto.

-¿Qué le pasó a Felix?- preguntó con su diminuta voz a George, que no se había apartado de ella-. Él disfrutaba de mis cuentos, pero comenzó a ser diferente.

-Creció.- respondió George-. Los adultos son unos tontos.

-No es cierto.- Mary lo miró con tristeza-. Mis padres no eran tontos ¡ellos me amaban!

-Y aún así no te han encontrado.- le respondió con dureza.

-Ellos no deben tener idea de...- calló por un momento, intentando no llorar, después volvió a ver a George, esta vez con más firmeza-. ¿Cuando tú y yo crezcamos nos volveremos como Felix? ¿nos volveremos malvados?

George vio a Mary con tristeza, no quería ser él el que se lo dijera. George sabía muchas más cosas que los demás niños no sabían o, como Peter, decidían ignorar, George sabía que una niña huérfana en las calles peligrosas de Londres crecería para ser una...

-No pienses en eso.- contestó quitándole importancia-. Sólo vamos a jugar con los demás.

Firefly Fire salió de su escondite mientras seguía mascando una hoja que encontró. Tinkerbell no volteó a verlo, sólo vio fijamente cómo Peter se divertía jugando y por un instante se preguntó cuánto dolor estaría soportando ese niño en realidad.

-Los humanos son complicados ¿no es así, Tinkerbell?- preguntó Fire-. Toda esta drama me da mucha hambre.

-Mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegué a pensar.- contestó el hada, con gesto pensativo.

-¿Las hadas crecemos?- preguntó Fire-. Yo quiero ser el hada más grande de todas y comer pasteles enormes y poder ver a todos desde abajo.

-Hum...

-¿Cuánto tiempo vive un hada?- esa pregunta si desconcertó a Tink-. ¿Podríamos vivir tanto como una mariposa o tanto como una tortuga?

-Bueno, las hadas no nacemos como bebés pero sí envejecemos a su debido tiempo... pero no sabría decirte cuánto tiempo vivimos-. en realidad, Tinkerbell no recordaba si alguna vez alguna hada murió en el pasado, tal vez sólo no le gusté recordar este tipo de cosas o quizá no ha pasado a alguien muy cercano a ella-. Yo no tengo todas las respuestas.

-¿Cómo no? si tú eres más vieja que yo, tú deberías saber más.

-¡Yo no soy más vieja!- gritó, enojada-. Bueno, he vivido más que tú ¡pero nos vemos de la misma edad y...! ¡tú me entiendes!

-Las hadas somos complicadas ¿no es así, Tinkerbell?- le sonrió enormemente.

-Mucha más de lo que alguna vez llegué a pensar.- le sonrió de la misma forma, sintiéndose relajada por primera vez en el día. En el fondo le gustaba discutir con su nuevo amigo-. Somos muy complicadas...- murmuró.

-¡Continuemos buscando mi talento! ¡debo ser el mejor!

-¡Sí!- respondió, animada, realmente valoraba su compañía.

Esa noche hubo un silencio inusual, no se escuchaban murmullos de ningún tipo, el ambiente carecía de emoción como si algo sucedido ese día hubiera cambiado, aunque sea por una noche, algo en los niños, remplazando la tristeza por algo más, algo más oscuro o más luminoso, dependiendo de cada niño. Firefly Fire dormía con Mary, que se veía muy tierna cuando dormía, al parecer esa noche tenía un sueño relajante, a pesar del frío que se sentía, ella mostraba una sonrisa, como si tuviera el más dulce de los sueños. Ella tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho, cubriendo a Fire con ellas ya que Fire estaba dormido ahí, Fire también se veía tierno mientras dormía, o al menos eso pensó Tinkerbell. Tal vez, sólo tal vez Fire hacía que Mary se sintiera mejor al estar tan cerca de ella como ahora, tal vez por eso Mary podía dormir tranquila.

George estaba despierto, se encontraba al lado de Mary, sentado y haciendo garabatos en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en quién sabe qué lugar de su mente. Tinkerbell no podía dormir, así que se acercó a George, no por una razón en especifico, sólo porque quiso hacerlo. Se sentó al lado de él, claro que ese niño la ignoró, Tink tampoco esperaba que le hiciera caso.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi problema, Tinkerbell?- habló de la nada, después de varios minutos en silencio. Tinkerbell, que ya estaba empezando a quedar dormida, quedó totalmente impactada ya que George, según ella recordaba, jamás le había hablado directamente.

-Oh, wow ¿estás hablando conmigo? creí que no te agradaba.- realmente no se lo creía, por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando por el sueño-. Digo, no creí que un día me hablaras, pensé que sólo me veías como la mascota de Peter y... ¡¿Por qué te contesto?! ¡tú ni siquiera entiendes lo que digo!- se sintió un poco estúpida porque había olvidado que, al fin y al cabo, los humanos no entienden a las hadas.

-Mi problema es Peter.- habló George, parecía que algo le molestaba.

-Al parecer el problema para todos hoy es Peter.- respondió, más para sí misma, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Tiene muchos seguidores pero es el niño más solitario que conozco, y no lo digo sólo porque él dé mucho miedo a veces.- esa declaración sí sorprendió a Tinkerbell-. Digo, está bien, va por la vida ayudando niños perdidos y les ofrece un hogar, juega con todos pero al final parece como si no le preocupara nadie y que nadie es verdaderamente su amigo. Él nos ha visto llorar a todos y sabe todo lo que hemos pasado pero nadie conoce nada de él en realidad y nunca lo hemos visto triste, ese niño parece como si no tuviera... sentimientos, es extraño...

-Tal vez simplemente no quiere mostrarlos.- murmuró el hada con tristeza.

-A veces pienso que él es el que más dolor tiene y no por lo que sea que le haya pasado, sino porque se lo guarda para sí mismo.- Tinkerbell miró fijamente a George, preguntándose si él tenía razón-. No sé por qué quiere aparentar ser tan fuerte, él es simplemente... irreal. Es como si no quisiera acercarse a alguien lo suficiente como para sufrir por perderlo después. O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

-Él tiene miedo.- concluyó el hada.

-Pero si de algo estoy verdaderamente seguro es que todos aquí lo respetamos y le agracemos profundamente por salvarnos... ¿Pero quién lo salvará a él?

Después de eso, George no dijo nada más. Fue como si ese niño quiso sacar todo lo que pensaba con alguien que claramente no iba a contarlo. Después de unos minutos en los que finalmente George pudo dormir, Tinkerbell se levantó y se fue, escuchando sólo la respiración de Mary junto con Fire.

Ese edificio abandonado donde los niños perdidos vivían era enorme, tenía muchos pisos y habitaciones. Tinkerbell sabía que Peter siempre se encontraba en el piso más alto, donde todos, totalmente todos tienen prohibido entrar, aunque Tinkerbell ha estado ahí un par de veces. Tinkerbell no podía volar, así que subió esas enormes escaleras con mucha dificultad, tardó mucho rato pero finalmente logró llegar al último piso, con una única puerta que llevaba a una habitación. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta y Tink sólo empujó la enorme puerta que se abrió más fácilmente de lo que pensaba, pero sin hacer ningún ruido.

Tinkerbell buscó a Peter con la mirada pero no logró localizarlo. Finalmente vio esa enorme chimenea encendida, no se había percatado que había otra ahí, qué egoísta es Peter, la tiene para él solo. Dio pasitos por la habitación hasta que pudo localizar al chico, pero era muy, muy extraño.

Peter estaba despierto y sentado en el suelo, pero lo extraño era que miraba fijamente a la pared... no, no estaba viendo la pared. El fuego de la chimenea provocaba suficiente luz como para provocar que la sombra de Peter se reflejara en la pared, Peter observaba con detenimiento su propia sombra. El hada no lo comprendió, pero se acercó a él con sigilo, esperando que él no la descubriera, seguro se molesta porque ella entró sin permiso. A decir verdad, Tinkerbell no tenía muy claro el porqué decidió entrar ahí, tal vez no necesitaba una razón, tal vez sólo quería verlo, tal vez sólo quería hacerle compañía, tal vez ella sólo quería tener su compañía.

Pero al acercarse, Tink se dio cuenta de que Peter murmuraba cosas a la sombra, tan bajito que ella no logró escuchar nada. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba loco. Entonces Peter guardó silencio por un momento y repentinamente volteó a verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, algo enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo me descubriste?!- y ella que había pensado que había sido silenciosa.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¡puedo ver tu sombra desde aquí!- al decir esto, Tinkerbell volteó a ver su sombra y se dio cuenta lo enorme y visible que estaba.

-¡Oh rayos!

-Nadie puede entrar aquí, ni siquiera tú.

-Ups, lo siento.- se disculpó, esperando que el niño por lo menos entendiera eso-. No quería molestarte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ahora con calma.

-Yo...- en realidad ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Peter volvió a ver su sombra, ignorando al hada, esto por algún motivo molestó un poco a Tinkerbell. Ella decidió acercarse un poco más para escuchar qué es lo que ese niño murmuraba.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto al ver que el hada se acercó.

-Tal vez sólo quiero sentarme aquí- ya le comenzaba a molestar la actitud del chico.

-Sé que quieres irte también.- dijo. Tinkerbell finalmente comprendió a qué se refería.

-Oh... yo no tengo ningún lugar a dónde ir, no puedo volar, pero si por mí fuera ya me hubiera ido a mi casa.- dijo, algo triste.

-Ojalá pudiera entender qué rayos estás diciendo.

-Ojalá pudieras entender lo que digo.- suspiró, levantó la vista y contempló su propia sombra, eso la calmó un poco-. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? ¿por qué te quedas mirando tu sombra?- Peter no contestó-. Realmente me gustaría que pudieras escucharme...- se levantó, llamó la atención de Peter y señaló la sombra.

-¿Me estás preguntando por qué la miro?- preguntó. Tinkerbell asintió-. ¿Qué te importa?

-¡Ah! ¡qué testarudo eres!- lo regañó.

-Qué gracioso brincas.- dijo, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Estoy enojada!- se sentó de golpe en el suelo y apartó la mirada, muy enojada.

-Es mi amigo.- respondió, para sorpresa de Tinkerbell-. Mi sombra es mi amigo.

-Pero... no está viva.- ella no lo entendía.

-Mi sombra es parte de mí.- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la parte oscura de la pared-. La sombra es la única que nunca se va alejar de mi lado... Es mi oscuridad.

No se pudo evitar, cuando ella se dio cuenta ya tenía varias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ahora lo entendió.

-Tu dolor es tu única compañía...- intentó secarse las lágrimas de la cara, no podía comprender cómo alguien podría vivir así-. Peter, no tiene por qué ser así.

-¿Está saliendo agua de tus ojos? ¡¿estás llorando?!- este chico realmente era irritante-. ¡Deberías aprender de mí! ¡yo nunca lloro! ¡yo nunca estoy triste!

-Eso es lo que aparentas...- lo miró a los ojos-. Pero tú eres el más triste aquí.

-Yo siempre estoy feliz, no hay nada que me preocupe.- se recargó en la pared, justo al lado de su sombra, cerró los ojos mientras sonreía-. No necesito nada más que esto. No necesito una madre, por eso no lloro como los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que te han hecho para que seas así? ¿Qué te hizo tu madre?

-Yo no la necesito.- susurró, mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

Pero qué niño más triste y solo. Ella no sabía el motivo por el cual Peter odiaba a las madres, pero sea cual sea el motivo, Peter ha recibido mucho daño. Ella se acercó a él y se dispuso a abrazarlo, así cómo había visto a Fire hacerlo con Mary, tal vez así el niño podría al menos tener un sueño dulce. Peter se dio cuenta, pero la dejó hacerlo.

-Ya no estás perdido, Peter, yo te encontré a ti.- susurró-. Yo seré la que te salve de tu dolor porque tú me salvaste de quedarme en soledad.- se apegó más a él, intentando no llorar, porque el recuerdo de sus amigos llegó más fuerte que nunca antes-. Y deseo... deseo que algún día puedas escuchar mi voz.

.

El tiempo pasa, incluso pasa más rápido cuando te entretienes. Al momento en el que Tinkerbell se dio cuenta, ya era el primer día de invierno y no se explicaba cómo dejó pasar el cambio de estación. Quizá en el fondo, muy en el fondo esto la calmó un poco, algo que tampoco se podía explicar. Había perdido la oportunidad de encontrar a su hermana y ella no se sentía tan triste como imaginó. Por un lado se sentía realmente mal por haber perdido la oportunidad por su descuido, pero por otro... se sentía muy extraño.

Se encontraba ella sola en el parque junto con Fire. Aunque Tinkerbell le había dado cientos de explicaciones y advertencias de que debía usar abrigo durante el invierno, Fire no la obedeció en lo absoluto, e increíblemente ahora se encontraba revoloteando entre la nieve con las alas expuestas e inexplicablemente no se congelaban, él ni siquiera sentía frío. ¿Será que nacer del polvillo azul no sólo te deja la piel azulada y capacidad de volar ilimitadamente sino que también te da la inmunidad contra el frío? las sorpresas nunca se acaban y Firefly Fire no deja de sorprender a Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell en cambio sí se cubrió bien las alas, no quería tenerlas más rotas de como las tiene ya, además hace frío.

-Entonces ¿dónde están tus amigas, Tinkerbell?- preguntó el hada azul mientras tomaba un poco de nieve con curiosidad y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-No las encontré de nuevo...- dijo con melancolía.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que ni siquiera existen.

-¡No digas eso, Fire! ¡no quiero que lo digas otra vez!- eso realmente le dolió porque por más tiempo que pasaba, sentía que sus amigas se le olvidaban poco a poco... como si nunca hubieran existido.

-¡Esta nieve sabe deliciosa!

-Es sólo agua congelada, Fire.- respondió, intentando sonreírle-. Oye, tal vez tengamos suerte y resulte que tu talento es ser un hada de invierno.

-¡Sí! ¡yo sería el más hermoso chico de hielo! tan genial que...- Fire calló de repente y se quedó viendo a un lugar específicamente, con los ojos muy abiertos-. Oh... oh...- tenía la expresión de alguien que ha visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué sucede, Fire?- preguntó Tink que comenzaba a preocuparse por su amigo que no dejaba de ver algo con la boca bien abierta-. ¿Qué es lo que...?... Oh.

Era alguien volando, con su par de alas, en el cielo invernal, tranquilo y pacifico. Piel clara, delgado, ropa azul, rubio, con un gorro en la cabeza. Tinkerbell no lo podía creer, se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien, pero era real. Él estaba ahí.

-Slush.- pronunció el nombre sin podérselo creer ella misma. Esto realmente estaba pasando-. ¡Slush!- gritó con la voz entrecortada, no podía perderlo-. ¡Slush! ¡aquí abajo!- gritó con más fuerza aún para que ese chico pudiera escucharla.

Slush volteó a ver hacia abajo, viendo a Tinkerbell, abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera visto una aparición, pues casi era así. Se apresuró a bajar hasta ella. Tinkerbell se sintió muy feliz al verlo, Slush es un hada de glaciar, amigo de su hermana Periwinkle y también amigo de ella. Se sintió tan feliz al verlo, pero había algo más, una sensación es su pecho que no pudo identificar ¿angustia?

Pero Firefly Fire parecía desconcertado, seguro es normal, jamás en su corta vida había visto a otra hada además de Tinkerbell.

-¿Tinkerbell?- habló Slush con su típica voz relajada-. Woow, volviste de entre los muertos, amiga.

-Oh, Slush, no sabes el gusto que me da verte.- lo abrazó instintivamente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veía a alguno de sus viejos amigos, inevitablemente comenzó a llorar-. Estoy bien, realmente estoy bien. Nunca morí realmente.

-Sí, lo sospechaba.- contestó mientras le daba unas palmadas en el cabello-. Tu espíritu no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente, chica. Pero suéltame porque tu amigo me está viendo feo.

-¿Eh?- Tink dejó de abrazar a Slush y volteó a ver a Fire que los miraba desde alto. La expresión "me está viendo feo" era poca cosa comparada a la cara de asesino psicópata que tenía Fire en esos momentos-. ¡Oh, Fire, relájate! ¡Slush es sólo un amigo!

-Que haya paz entre nosotros, hermano.- dijo Slush mientras le hacia el signo de la paz.

-Slush es amigo de Periwinkle... ¡Es cierto!- Tink tomó a Slush de los hombros, sorprendiéndolo a él-. ¡Slush! ¡¿dónde está Periwinkle?! ¡tengo que ver a mi hermana!

-Relájate, muerta viviente, todo está bien. Tu hermana te está buscando junto con Fawn, yo también te estaba buscando y fui el primero en encontrarte.- le puso la mano en el hombro para calmarla-. Seguro pronto pasan por aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fawn está aquí?!- sintió toda la esperanza volver a ella, y se sintió más feliz de lo que se ha sentido en meses-. ¡¿Y me estaban buscando?!- entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermana nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a verse, no sabía por qué ella estaba apunto de perderla.

Entonces una voz muy conocida se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Eh! ¡Slush ya la encontró!- ¡era la voz de Fawn!, cuando Tink alzó la vista ella ya estaba volando a su dirección a una velocidad sorprendente-. ¡Tink!

-¡Fawn!

Tinkerbell no dudó en abrazarla, no paraba de llorar, estaba realmente muy feliz de ver a su amiga, nunca pensó ponerse tan feliz al verla, pero ahora estaba que explotaba de alegría. Se aferró a ella tan fuerte mientras soltaba el llanto que aguantó por tanto tiempo.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien.- susurró Fawn, entre lágrimas, porque ella también estaba muy feliz-. Ya estaba dudando ¿sabes?- bromeó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Tinkerbell?- habló una voz temblorosa, Tink la reconoció al instante-. ¿Hermana, eres tú?- vio sus alas que brillaban, como siempre lo hacían cuando se encontraban, era ella ¡era Periwinkle! no había cambiando nada.

-Hermana.- dijo Tinkerbell mientras volvía a soltar otro mar de lágrimas.

-Hermana...

-¡Hermanita!- corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente.

Estuvieron abrazadas por un largo rato en el que ninguna de ellas dejó de llorar. La escena era tan dulce que incluso Slush soltó algunas lágrimas al verlas juntas al fin. Pero Firefly Fire miraba todo con indiferencia. Fawn daba risitas de alegría mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

-Nunca dudé.- dijo Peri mientras miraba a su hermana.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿dónde estuviste? ¿qué pasó realmente?- preguntó velozmente.

-Créeme, es una historia realmente muy larga. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso, yo también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles.- dijo, sonriendo enormemente.

-Claro.- dijo, sonriéndole de igual forma. Por un momento, después de que Peri dijo eso, Fawn y Slush se miraron mutuamente y después Fawn le lanzó una mirada seria a Periwinkle, ésta sólo le sonrió como diciéndole que todo está bien... como si los tres ocultaran algo-. ¿Y quién es tu amigo?- preguntó al notar al extraño chico.

-¿Acaso está enfermo?- preguntó Fawn al notar su extraño color de piel.

-Su nombre es Firefly Fire.- contestó Tinkerbell, Fire no dijo nada-. No pudo llegar a Nunca Jamás y nació aquí con polvillo azul que encontré.

-¿Polvillo azul?- dijo Fawn-. Terence dejó el polvillo azul para que tú lo encontraras, no sabes lo difícil que fue conseguirlo, por no decir robarlo, ¿por qué no lo utilizaste para volver a casa?

-¡Oh, lo olvidaba!- exclamó el hada artesana-. ¡Mi ala está rota!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Periwinkle y Fawn a la vez.

-Rápido, Tinkerbell, tus alas.- dijo Peri.

Tinkerbell se quitó su abrigo y juntó sus alas con los de Periwinkle, se tomaron de las manos y así mágicamente el ala de Tinkerbell se fue curando poco a poco.

-¡Rápido, ponle escarcha en las alas!- dijo el hada de los animales después de que las alas de su amiga se curaran. Periwinkle la obedeció rápidamente.

-Listo, ya está.- dijo la chica de pelo blanco al terminar.

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tinkerbell comenzó a volar, primero despacio pero después se lanzó volando, dando vueltas en el aire mientras gritaba de felicidad. Firefly Fire la vio y no dudó en unirse en su celebración, voló alrededor de ella mientras reía. Periwinkle, Fawn y Slush comenzaron a volar también.

-¡La han curado! ¡la han curado!- exclamó Fire con felicidad-. ¡Eres genial! ¡no tan genial como yo! ¡pero eres fantástica!- abrazó a Periwinkle con fuerza, sorprendiendo a ésta. Finalmente Fire les tomó confianza. Periwinkle le sonrió.

-¡Ay, estoy ansiosa por ver a las demás!- exclamó Tink con alegría. Periwinkle, Fawn y Slush pararon en seco de revolotear-. Ya quiero ver a Terence y a Silvermist ¡me pregunto cómo estará Vidia!- Tinkerbell no se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de sus amigas se fue apagando-. Quiero ver a Terence, ver a Iridessa. ¡No puedo esperar a ver a Clank y a Bobble! ¡se van a poner muy felices! ¡Ya quiero ver a Terence!

Periwinkle ya no lo pudo soportar más, descendió al suelo, se sentó en la nieve y la miró con tristeza. Fawn y Slush también bajaron. Tinkerbell no lo entendió.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tink sin comprender. Después se dio cuenta de dos ausencias muy obvias, miró a todos lados pero no las encontró-. ¿Dónde están Gliss y Spike?

Ésta vez Periwinkle no pudo contener sus lágrimas, ya no eran de felicidad, sino de tristeza pura.

-Chicos... ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Tinkerbell, exigiendo saber.

-Tinkerbell.- Fawn se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro-. Desde que desapareciste ha pasado mucho tiempo, seis meses.- ¡¿tanto tiempo?!, Tinkerbell no se había dado cuenta de eso-. Desde entonces todo ha cambiado...

-Los golpes de la vida.- agregó Slush.

-Todo ha cambiando, nosotras, nuestra amistad, todo se ha roto.- murmuró Periwinkle, intentando dejar de llorar, no quería arruinar ese momento con su hermana.

-No sólo Gliss y Spike.- dijo Fawn, cruzándose de brazos, con expresión triste-. Nuestras amigas también, Iridessa, Rosetta, hasta Silvermist, todo se ha destruido.- cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando contener su ira.- ¡Todo esto es culpa de Clank!- gritó con frustración e ira.

-Espera ¿Clank? ¿Qué pasa con Clank?- preguntó Tinkerbell, ahora estaba confundida.

-Oye, espera.- intervino Slush-. Mi amigo Clank no tiene la culpa de nada, hizo lo que debía hacer, la culpa de todo la tiene Vidia.

-¡¿Vidia?!- se confundió más aún, ¿qué tenía que ver Vidia en todo esto?

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Periwinkle, para sorpresa de todos-. ¿Qué acaso no lo ven? ¡la culpa de que nuestra amistad se haya caído en pedazos es de Bobble y sólo de Bobble!

-¡¿Bobble?!- esto sí desconcertó mucho a Tinkerbell ¿el ingenuo e inocente de Bobble había roto la amistad de todos? eso no es creíble, eso no puede ser-. ¡Exijo saber qué está pasando ahora!- ya se empezaba a molestar.

-En eso tienes razón, Periwinkle, ¡Bobble empezó todo esto!.- dijo Fawn, llevándose las manos a la cadera, parecía ofendida-. ¡Pero eso no le da derecho a Clank a hacer lo que se le venga en gana!

-Ya te dije que Clank no tiene la culpa de nada.- dijo Slush con seriedad, raro proviniendo de él.

-¡¿Entonces a quién deberíamos culpar?! ¡¿a Silvermist?!- gritó, enojada-. Estoy segura de que Silvermist no tenía idea de que...

-Eso no lo sabes.- habló el chico rubio, regresando a su tono relajado de voz-. No dejes que Rosetta te llene de tonterías la cabeza, no te dejes influir por ella. Vidia tiene la culpa y lo sabes.

-¡Vidia y Bobble tienen la culpa!- gritó Periwinkle, llorando otra vez-. ¡Ellos dos son malvados!

-Las acciones de Vidia sí son exageradas.- dijo el hada de los animales-. Pero esto pudo haberse evitado.- miró a Slush severamente.

-No son malvados, sólo están confundidos.- dijo el hada de glaciar.

-¡Insisto en que Bobble tuvo la culpa! ¡por su culpa Gliss...! ella...- Peri no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡Dejen de discutir! ¡¿qué no ven que ustedes se están separando también?!- gritó Tinkerbell con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de todos-. ¡¿Qué hizo Bobble?!

-Bien...- Fawn suspiró profundamente, calmándose, después miró a Tink-. Tú no eres la única que la ha pasado mal estos seis meses, ha sido un tiempo muy doloroso para todos nosotros. Hemos cambiado y desde que tú te fuiste pasaron cosas que... Será mejor que te sientes, lo que voy a contarte no lo vas a creer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ufff que esfuezo, pero al fin les traigo un capitulo más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Finalmente salió Periwinkle :D pero al parecer tienen problmas...
> 
> ¡el siguiente capitulo será epico! xD aunque no tengo idea de cuando lo subiré ._.u
> 
> Al principio del cap sale un chico llamado Felix, ese personaje lo saqué de la serie llamada Once Upon a Time, es una serie muy bonita, les recomiendo que la vean, está en la temporada 3 y en esa temporada sale Peter Pan cómo villano y Felix trabaja para él. Cuando lo vi pensé "tengo que poner a ese niño en mi fic" xD
> 
> ¿Reviews?


	9. La vida sigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en diciembre del 2013.  
> LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 9: La vida sigue._

El primer día de invierno. Finalmente, después de seis largos y dolorosos meses, Tinkerbell pudo encontrarse con su hermana Periwinkle, también con sus amigos Fawn y Slush. Claro que fue un encuentro conmovedor, pero la verdad es, que incluso al creer que Tinkerbell estuvo muerta todos esos meses, la vida no se detuvo para las hadas de Nunca Jamás. La vida sigue, dejando el pasado atrás, incluso si el futuro fue para mal, incluso cuando la perdida afectó a todos.

Según lo poco que entendió Tinkerbell de la discusión que tuvieron su hermana, Fawn y Slush, al parecer su antiguo grupo de amigas se había separado, su amistad se había roto. Ya le debían aclarar qué es lo que había sucedido en el Reino de las Hadas en su ausencia, pero según lo que dijo Fawn, es algo muy difícil de creer.

Los jardines de Kensington estaban cubiertos de nieve, no había ningún humano cerca, ni siquiera Peter estaba por ahí. Era el momento preciso para aclarar las dudas que tenía Tinkerbel y, claro, también las dudas de ellos. Las hadas caminaron un poco por la nieve, excepto Fire, Fire los siguió revoloteando encima de ellos. Es increíble cómo las alas de Firefly Fire pueden soportar no sólo el calor, sino también el frío invernal. Detuvieron su caminata al encontrar un lugar cómodo y un poco más cálido en donde podrían charlar y, más que nada aclarar por qué sus amigas se habían distanciado.

-Déjenme ver si entendí.- dijo Tinkerbell, intentando aclarar lo poco que había escuchado-. Tú, Fawn, culpas a Clank; Slush culpa a Vidia; pero tú, Periwinkle, culpas a Booble. Al parecer en todo este asunto está implicada Gliss y de algún modo también Silvermist, y por lo que les entendí, Rosetta tiene algo que ver ¿no es así?

-Eres muy deductiva.- mencionó Slush.

-No, es sólo lo que entendí de su discusión.- tomó un poco de aire-. ¡¿Ahora podrían decirme qué es lo que pasa?!- gritó, exigiendo saber la verdad.

-Wow, creo que gritas más que antes.- dijo Fawn, sonriendo mediamente mientras se sentaba al lado de la hada artesana.

-Lo siento, pero no sabes lo que se siente que no te escuchen por más que grites.- dijo la rubia con gesto pensativo.

-Bien, es hora de contarte todo.- dijo el hada de los animales-. Como te dije, no eres la única que la ha pasado mal estos seis meses.

-El Reino de las Hadas se volvió oscuro desde tu supuesta muerte.- comentó Periwinkle.

-No literalmente.- agregó Fawn-. Pero las cosas se han vuelto muy deprimentes allá.

-Perderte hizo que la oscuridad en nosotros surgiera.- comentó Slush, en voz baja.

-Sólo cuéntenme lo que ha sucedido, sin rodeos.- insistió Tink-. ¿Qué hay de Iridessa? ¿Qué ha sido de Terence?

-Comencemos con lo más sencillo, que es Iridessa.- comenzó a contar Fawn. Fire se acercó para escuchar la historia por curiosidad-. Desde tu supuesta muerte ella no ha dejado de tener... miedo. Si antes era paranoica ahora es, como la describió Rosetta, un dolor de cabeza.

-Se preocupa constantemente por nuestra seguridad.- continuó la hada de la escarcha-. Eso está bien, pero ella exagera a veces. Bueno, exagera mucho.

-Eso hizo que Rosetta se hartara de ella.- dijo Fawn con tristeza-. Ahora Rosetta no quiere tener nada que ver con Iridessa.

-Espera.- intervino Tink-. ¿Rosetta realmente haría eso? Iridessa obviamente sólo quedó un poco traumada, necesita el apoyo de sus amigas más que nunca.

-Y yo la apoyo, Tink.- agregó Fawn rápidamente-. Yo, Silvermist, Periwinkle y sus amigas de verdad nunca la abandonaríamos. Pero seamos realistas, ella es más miedosa ahora que un ratón asustado por un gato, no es fácil de soportar. Pero aún con todo eso desapruebo lo que hizo Rosetta, ¿romper una amistad por eso?, es increíble.

-Obviamente ella también está afectada.- habló Slush con su singular tono de voz-. Su dolor eclipsó su bondad.

-Ahora... hablemos de Terence.- continuó el hada de los animales con desanimo.

-¡¿Qué pasa con Terence?!- preguntó Tinkerbell rápidamente. Era claro que le preocupaba mucho ese chico del polvillo.

-¿Quién es Terence?- preguntó Firefly Fire.

-Es un amigo mío.- respondió Tinkerbell a la primera, ya que sabía que si no le hacía caso, él seguiría insistiendo.

-Es el enamorado de Tinkerbell.- bromeó Fawn.

-¡Fawn!- exclamó la artesana, completamente roja por la vergüenza.

-¿Qué es enamorado?- preguntó el hada color azul, arqueando la ceja.

-Mejor ve a platicar con Slush.- sugirió Tinkerbell en un intento de alejar sus preguntas de ella y seguir con la conversación que realmente le interesa-. Él te lo explicará.- Fire la obedeció y se fue a sentar con el hada de glaciar-. ¿Y que me decían de Terence?- insistió a su hermana y a su amiga, se notaba su impaciencia por saber.

-Terence... siguió con su vida normalmente.- dijo Periwinkle. Era un sentimiento de lo más egoísta pero cuando Tinkerbell escuchó eso se decepcionó-. Hace su trabajo y sonríe cuando le hablamos... pero...

-Pero no es lo mismo.- completó Fawn-. Terence aparenta que todo está bien pero no engaña a nadie. Puede que sonría pero está esa mirada vacía en sus ojos que demuestra que aún no te ha olvidado, Tinkerbell.

Qué horrible, qué horrible escuchar eso. Hace tanto que Tinkerbell se preguntaba si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por Terence, al parecer, según le da entender su amiga, así es. Ha de estar tan enamorado para fingir estar feliz cuando en realidad se está muriendo por dentro, se ha de estar muy enamorado para no olvidar a alguien que se supone que está muerta, aunque Tinkerbell estaba segura de que Terence no perdía la esperanza de encontrarla con vida. Pero se sentía muy mal, porque a pesar de todo, Terence aún tenía que soportar la posibilidad de que su amada esté muerta, eso le dolió mucho a Tinkerbell.

Pero ¿saben qué? a pesar del dolor que sintió Tinkerbell en ese momento, al imaginarse lo mucho que tenía que soportar Terence, incluso al saber que Terence puede ser el que más dolor esté soportando por guardárselo para sí mismo, cosa que le recordaba a alguien que conocía, a pesar de todo esto, a pesar del nudo que se le formó en la garganta, a pesar de su tristeza, Tinkerbell no fue capaz de llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fawn a su amiga, se empezaba a preocupar.

-Sí, sí, sólo... me quedé pensativa un momento.- contestó, intentando aclarar sus emociones-. Cuéntame lo demás, lo de Vidia y Bobble.

-Ah...- Fawn pareció dudar por un momento. Se levantó y se fue a sentar con Slush y Fire, cosa que Tink no comprendió. Periwinkle fijó su vista al suelo, pero luego se puso firme y se sentó junto a su hermana.

-Verás, Tinkerbell, lo de Iridessa y Terence son "pequeñeces" por así decirlo, al menos comparado con lo demás.- Periwinkle miró a Fawn que se mantenía sentada a distancia pero escuchaba todo, ella parecía molesta; después miró a Slush, que acababa de terminar de contarle a Fire el significado de "enamorado" cosa que aún no comprendió el hada azul, ahora Slush no parecía molesto, sino tenía la expresión de alguien que espera pacientemente algo-. La razón por la que nuestra amistad con las demás se cayó en pedazos es por algo que inició Bobble.

-¿Qué podría hacer Bobble que afectara a todas nosotras?- preguntó Tink que no se explicaba cómo era posible.

-¿Qué podría hacer?, más bien ¿qué no podría hacer?- murmuró el hada de los animales de forma audible mientras apartaba la mirada-. Pero insisto que el que remató nuestra amistad fue Clank.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi buen amigo Clank nunca podría hacer algo como eso?- le dijo Slush, viéndola de forma cansada, como si hubieran repetido esa misma discusión un centenar de veces.

-¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo?- le reclamó, molesta.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!- les gritó Tink, no enojada, pero no quería que ellos siguieran interrumpiendo-. Continúa con la historia, Periwinkle.

-Mira, Tinkerbell.- comenzó a contar la de cabello blanco-. Bobble te quería mucho, demasiado, como una hermana. Le afectó demasiado lo que te pasó, no sabes cuánto. Él ya no volvió a ser el mismo nunca más, el Bobble que conocías ya no existe.

-Pero eso... no puede ser.- murmuró el hada artesana, sin querer creer algo malo de su amigo.

-Después de eso, Bobble...

-¡Me odia!- interrumpió Fawn al hada de la escarcha, gritando de repente-. ¡Es todo lo necesitas saber, Tinkerbell! ¡Peri, Slush, no le digan nada!- señaló a las hadas de invierno, persuadiéndolos para no agregar cierto detalle.

-¿Ustedes dos se odian?- dijo la rubia sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, no, no me malinterpretes, Tinkerbell.- contestó el hada de los animales, con voz más calmada-. Yo no tengo ningún problema con Bobble, ese chico es el del problema. ¡Y que no se hable nada más del asunto!- concluyó ese hilo de conversación forzosamente.

-Muy bien.- dijo Periwinkle, con voz y expresión extrañada-. Después de tu "muerte", Tinkerbell, Bobble fue el que más cambió... ¿Recuerdas que le gustaba Gliss?- dijo esto último, con un cierto tono molesto en su voz.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- contestó la hermana.

-Al perder a alguien que quería, Bobble se volvió muy sobreprotector con Gliss...

-¡Demasiado sobreprotector!- agregó Fawn, exclamando abiertamente su disgusto que por cierto Slush también concordaba con ella.

-¿Qué tan sobreprotector?- dijo la rubia, no muy convencida de preguntar.

-Hasta el punto de pasar cada segundo de su tiempo libre con ella.- dijo Fawn, cruzando los brazos.

-Al final el amor sigue su curso.- agregó Slush, aunque en realidad no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía-. Aunque eso tiene un límite.

-Oh por la segunda estrella, esto es serio.- murmuró Tink, aún con algo de incredulidad.

-Al principio pensamos que estaba bien.- continuó Periwinkle-. Bobble nunca descuidó su trabajo y demás obligaciones pero... dejó de tener tiempo para... sus otros amigos.

-¿Te refieres a...?

-¡Ahora sí empieza la parte donde se arruinó todo!- dijo Fawn-. ¿Puedo continuar yo la historia?

-Mejor deja que Periwinkle la termine. Tú sólo llenarás la historia de tus propios juicios y suposiciones.- dijo Slush calmadamente. Fawn se molestó un poco-. Además estoy completamente seguro de que nada es como tú y Rosetta se imaginan.

-Como te iba diciendo.- siguió contando la hada de escarcha-. Al pasar Bobble cada hora del día con Gliss, ya no pasó más tiempo con Clank. Pobre Clank, se sentía muy triste y solo.- dijo, realmente con lástima-. Clank decidió buscarse un nuevo mejor amigo, yo en realidad no lo culpo.

-Habla por ti.- murmuró Fawn.

-No entiendo por qué no vino a verme a mí.- comentó Slush-. Yo le hubiera dado apoyo moral.

-Pero tú eres un hada de invierno, es diferente.- dijo Fawn-. Lo que quería Clank era alguien que pasara mucho tiempo con él, así como Bobble antes.

-Pero el caso es que cuando Bobble se enteró, como era de esperarse, se molestó mucho. Más que molesto, se alteró realmente.- no sabía si contarle a Tinkerbell sobre esa discusión que tuvieron Bobble y Clank, que por cierto Clank fue el único que salió perdiendo, no fue un día lindo aquella vez-. Bobble rompió su amistad con Clank, esto lo lastimó mucho. Pero rápidamente todos se enteraron que Clank necesitaba un amigo nuevo para no sentirse triste... Ahí fue cuando todo empeoró.

-Oh, no, ya viene esa parte de la historia.- dijo Slush, frunciendo el ceño-. La causa de todos nuestros males.

-Vidia.- dijo Fawn con voz firme y clara.

-¿Vidia?- se preguntó Tinkerbell con dudas.

-Vidia es una hada de vuelo veloz.- dijo Firefly Fire que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora-. Tinkerbell me contó de ella, es su amiga.

-Pues Vidia no es la mejor amiga que digamos, si es que se le puede considerar así.- murmuró Periwinkle, dejando sorprendida a Tinkerbell.

-Oye, Vidia puede ser difícil a veces pero es una buena amiga.- le dijo a su hermana. Periwinkle la miró con expresión triste, dejando claro que lo que dijo antes no fue exagerado.

-Su mala actitud es causada por algo que no debieron haberle hecho.- dijo Fawn, defendiéndola en cierta forma.

-¿Sigues con eso?- dijo Slush para después resoplar-. Vidia provocó su propio castigo.

-Lo que ocurrió es que Vidia le ofreció su amistad a Clank.- continuó la hada de la escarcha-. Clank aceptó su amistad, pero Vidia lo hizo por conveniencia. Trató a Clank muy mal, hasta yo lo vi. Lo trataba como su asistente personal, su sirviente, su esclavo o algo así. El pobre Clank no podía hacer nada en contra de las ordenes de Vidia. Todos nos dábamos cuenta de la forma cruel en que lo trataba.

-Por eso mismo, Vidia se tenía merecido lo que sucedió.- dijo Slush. Fawn se cruzó de brazos, no muy dispuesta a darle la razón.

Periwinkle se tomó un par de segundos para pensar en la mejor forma de contar lo demás.

-Era claro que Clank se terminaría cansando de ese trato. Pero no podía volver con su antiguo amigo Bobble y no podía permanecer con su nueva amiga Vidia. Así que... pues...- Periwinkle no supo exactamente cómo continuar. Slush y Fawn se miraron entre sí.

-Yo diré lo que pasó.- dijo Fawn, decidida-. Clank traicionó la amistad de Vidia.

-No se puede traicionar lo que nunca hubo.- intervino Slush, que se sentó como si fuera a meditar, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar-. Fue la decisión correcta.

-¿Qué pasó?- insistió Tinkerbell.

-Sólo digamos que llegó Silvermist y de repente Clank se encontró una nueva mejor amiga.- dijo Fawn. No es que Fawn pensara mal de Silvermist, Silvermist es buena con todos, ella no tendría mala intención.

-Oh... ¿Y cómo lo tomó Vidia?- preguntó el hada artesana.

-Ommm.- decía el hada de glaciar.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué haces, Slush?- dijo Fawn de forma extrañada.

-Estoy meditando.- dijo calmadamente, aunque ocultaba un intento por no alterarse, ya que él no era así-. Te diré cómo reaccionó Vidia, muerta viviente.- dijo refiriéndose a Tinkerbell, al parecer ya le había dejado ese apodo-. Vidia se comportó como una arpía, una bruja o un gato enloquecido... Ommmm.

-Qué lenguaje, Slush.- dijo Tink con algo de reprobación-. ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices que pasó?- preguntó a su hermana pero ésta se paró de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Oh, cielos, Tinkerbell.- dijo la chica a su hermana, con cara de preocupada-. Te dije que Bobble se molestó cuando supo que Clank buscaba un amigo nuevo, pero eso no se compara a como se puso Vidia cuando supo que Clank había conseguido otra amiga ¡ella enloqueció!.- paró de caminar y miró a su hermana, aún con el gesto preocupado-. Tinkerbell, yo nunca había visto a alguien tan enojado en mi vida, Vidia estaba hecha una furia. Nadie esperó esa reacción de ella, nos dejó desconcertados a todos. Qué bueno que no la viste en ese estado.

-No pudo ser tan malo.- dijo Tink con optimismo.

-No, lo que dice tu hermana es decir poco, ella vio todo desde la frontera, yo lo vi de cerca. Fue un desastre.- admitió Fawn-. En eso sí concuerdo con Slush, Vidia sí se comportó como una arpía, una bruja o un gato enloquecido. Si tan sólo hubieras visto lo que provocó con un berrinche.

-No hay camino para la paz, la paz es el camino.- dijo Slush en su meditación-. Pero Vidia es el camino del caos y el desastre.

-Ahora Vidia dejó de ser amiga de todos los que sean amigos de Clank o Silvermist. Vidia volvió a ser la misma de antes, no, se volvió mucho más cruel de lo que alguna vez fue.- dijo, suspirando con tristeza-. Pero sigo pensando que se pudo haber evitado todo este problema-. al parecer Fawn no estaba dispuesta a cambiar sus ideas.

-Entonces ¿así fue como nuestra amistad se cayó en pedazos?- habló Tinkerbell, con sorpresa-. ¡Eso es ridículo!

-Bobble y Vidia son malvados.- continuó Periwinkle, ahora con tristeza y con lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer-. Ellos prohibieron a Gliss y a Spike ser nuestras amigas.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- gritó Tink, extremadamente molesta.

-Sí pueden y lo hicieron.- dijo la de cabello blanco, ya con lágrimas en los ojos-. Gliss, no sé por qué pero obedecería cualquier cosa que dijera Bobble. Y Spike es amiga de Vidia y está de acuerdo con ella. Esos dos me han arrebatado a mis mejores amigas.- era imposible no sentirse triste con Peri en ese momento, incluso Fire que no ponía atención a la situación se sintió mal-. Tinkerbell, yo ya te había perdido a ti, ahora ellos quieren quitarme a mis amigas también, ¿cuánto más debo soportar?

Tinkerbell se sintió tan culpable en ese momento, nada de eso hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera desaparecido, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar. Vio a su hermana con tristeza, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas también. Si alguien de verdad había sufrido era Periwinkle. Tink se agachó y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigos se volvieran de esa forma?, las personas cambian, pero esto ya era una exageración, y esos dos se ganaron su más profundo odio, a pesar de que le dolía odiarlos también.

-Pero no importa, Tinkerbell.- dijo Fawn con ánimo mientras se acercaba a las hermanas, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-. Todo se resolverá.

-¿Se resolverá? ¿cómo?- preguntó la artesana, incrédula.

-Es cierto.- murmuró Peri, apartándose un poco de su hermana y limpiándose las lágrimas delicadamente. Sonrió-. Porque tú estás aquí. Una vez volvamos a Nunca Jamás las cosas se resolverán, todo volverá a ser como antes. Tú, yo, nuestras amigas, a todas les alegrará tanto saber que estás bien.

-¡¿Se la llevarán?!- exclamó Fire, parecía molesto-. ¡No pueden llevársela, ella es de aquí!

-¿Pero qué dices?- dijo Fawn, extrañada-. Tinkerbell es de Nunca Jamás, pero no te preocupes, a ti también te llevaremos. Seguramente te adaptarás rápido, y seguramente te gustará.

-¡Yo soy un hada de Tierra Firme y Tinkerbell vive conmigo!- gritó en forma de reclamo.

-Las hadas somos de Nunca Jamás.- dijo Periwinkle, acercándose al chico hada-. Estoy segura de que te gustará ese lugar.- puso su mano en el hombro de él para calmarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Tienen comida allá?- preguntó, inseguro.

-Toda la que puedas comer.- le dijo Slush con voz relajada, acercándose al hada azul y apoyándose en él como un camarada.

-Todos ansiarán conocerte, Firefly Fire, seguramente harás muchos amigos, Tinkerbell también estará ahí contigo.- dijo la hada de la escarcha, muy entusiasmada-. ¿O no es así, Tinkerbell?... ¿Tinkerbell?

Pero el hada artesana quedó pálida y parecía fuera de sí, con la mirada perdida y con una expresión que _casi_ podría decirse que era de horror. Era un fuerte y confuso sentimiento contradictorio, un sentimiento que le causó mucha angustia desde el principio, un sentimiento que aún no entendía. A Tinkerbell sólo le bastó ver a su hermana y sus amigos para sentirse muy feliz y que las esperanzas volvieran a ella, pero era lo único que parecía necesitar y, por un motivo que no comprende, tenía miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿miedo a que las cosas se resuelvan al fin?, porque al regresar a Nunca Jamás, al Reino de las Hadas, todo se resolvería, todo volvería a ser como antes (a excepción de Fire).

Si volvía podría dejar todos esos seis meses atrás, esos tormentosos meses, hacer como si ese periodo de tiempo nunca hubiera existido, podría volver con Fire a Nunca Jamás con sus amigas... y con Terence. ¿Pero por qué pasaba esto? ¿por qué la simple idea de irse le hacía sentir un mal en su pecho?, como algo que te va comiendo el corazón poco a poco, dejándote sin aliento, ¿por qué deseaba tanto volver a su misma vida pero al mismo tiempo la idea le aterraba?

-¿Tinkerbell, te encuentras bien?- habló Fawn, con cara preocupada y una ligera tristeza.

Todo ese mundo, en el que ella vivía con las demás hadas, en el que ella era feliz con sus amigas, todo ese mundo parecía tan lejano... y a pesar de que no era así, parecía imposible. No lloró, pero temblaba ligeramente, y no por causa del frío invernal y la nieve blanca alrededor. La vida sigue, hubo vida después de que Tinkerbell se fue, aunque todo resultó mal, hubo vida después. También para Tinkerbell fue así, no podía simplemente dejar atrás esos seis meses que pasó en Tierra Firme. Las personas cambian, incluso aunque Tink no lo notó, ella cambió también.

Aún no podía comprenderlo, no podía entender ese sentimiento confuso que parecía a punto de explotar en su pecho. Un sentimiento que creció más rápido que ella no pudo darse cuenta hasta que no pudo haber marcha atrás. Estaba atada, estaba atada en ese mundo de humanos, por un sentimiento que no entiende, por el sentimiento más peligroso que lo que un hada podría llegar a soñar o ver en una de sus pesadillas. No cabe duda de que el destino es cruel.

-No... no puedo.- apenas pudo decir, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?- su hermana quedó pasmada, su corazón se destrozaba.

-No puedo, no iré.- dijo, ella sabía que estaba exagerando pero no pudo evitar hablar con voz temerosa y retroceder unos pasos a la defensiva. Ver las caras destrozadas de sus amigos le partía el alma, pero nada podía hacer en contra de ese sentimiento insensato que la obligaba a hacer algo que jamás imaginó.

-Ya la oyeron.- dijo Fire, poniéndose de su lado-. No iremos a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el hada de los animales, intentando comprender todo esto.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Tinkerbell corrió y las abrazó a ambas con mucha fuerza mientras un pensamiento vagó por su mente "Las voy a extrañar", ¿ella quería quedarse?, al parecer eso es lo que su ola de sentimientos irracionales dictaban.

-En el corazón no se manda.- dijo Slush de repente, como si supiera lo que Tinkerbell estaba pasando internamente. Se acercó a ella y le sacudió el cabello. Puede que no lo parezca pero este chico puede ser a veces muy perceptivo.

-Perdónenme, chicas.- habló al fin la rubia-. Pero aún hay... alguien que me necesita aquí.

-¿Quién? ¿Fire?- preguntó Fawn.

-Ja, ja.- rió un poco por el comentario-. No, claro que no.- dijo, pero después al notar que Fire la miró con mala cara decidió cambiar su respuesta-. Bueno, además de Fire, hay alguien más que me necesita... es algo muy complicado y es una historia muy larga.

-Pero... ¿volverás pronto?- fue Periwinkle la que preguntó, con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro que sí.- respondió, aunque con cierta duda en su cabeza que no se atrevió a mencionar-. Sólo quiero quedarme un tiempo más.

-¡Te extrañaré mucho!- corrió a abrazar a su hermana nuevamente, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

-No te despidas aún.- dijo la artesana con voz nostálgica, se sentía como cuando se conocieron la primera vez y que no podían estar juntas-. Quiero contarles todo lo que me ha sucedido, tengo mucho que contar. Vamos, hay que pasar un tiempo juntos, tenemos todo el día.

Y ahí estaban esas caras serias otra vez, las que Tinkerbell ya tanto conocía.

-Está bien, ¿qué pasa ahora?- preguntó desanimándose y poniendo cara de molestia. Parece que los problemas nunca terminan.

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que...- Periwinkle parecía nerviosa al hablar por la forma en la que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y escondía sus manos tras su espalda-. No tenemos tanto tiempo en realidad... Resulta que nosotros... no deberíamos estar aquí.

-¿Qué?.- la artesana no comprendió nada, pero a estas alturas era normal para ella no entender lo que pasaba-. Pero es cambio de estación, ¿acaso ya terminaron de cambiar el otoño a invierno? eso fue rápido.

-Sí, terminamos muy rápido. Trabajamos más rápido que antes.- comentó Fawn.

-Oh, ahora entiendo por qué no los encontraba, terminaban rápido.

-En realidad ya todos regresaron a Nunca Jamás, nosotros nos quedamos a buscarte.- dijo Peri-. Y eso es contra las reglas.

-Muy apenas conseguí acompañarlos, pero por suerte necesitaban un hada de los animales.- dijo Fawn, sonriendo de forma cómplice.

-¿Por qué lo dicen como si estuvieran cometiendo un crimen?- preguntó la rubia, rápidamente cambió su expresión al ver las caras de culpables de sus amigos-. ¿Están cometiendo un crimen? ¿verdad?- habló de forma sarcástica y desanimada, además de estar claramente irritada. ¿Qué acaso no se puede estar tranquilo un momento?

-Resulta que desde que te perdimos, la Reina Clarion ordenó mantenernos lo más estrictamente alejados de los humanos.- explicó Fawn-. Y cada que venimos a Tierra Firme, cada hada está controlada. Nadie puede quedarse más tiempo de lo establecido, nos tienen registrados, se darían cuenta si nos alejamos del resto.

-¿Entonces cómo...?

-Dewey nos está cubriendo.- respondió Periwinkle-. Si Lord Milori o la Reina Clarion se enteran, seremos castigadas.

-Somos criminales.- comentó Slush. No, no eran criminales, pero lo serían si los descubren y por la segunda estrella, ojalá eso no pase.

-¿Tan mala está la situación?- preguntó Tink.

-Hace que lo maravilloso que era venir a Tierra Firme se convierta en entrenamiento militar.- dijo Fawn, sin causarle gracia su chiste-. Sí, es muy malo.

-Por eso no tenemos mucho tiempo, Tinkerbell.- habló su hermana-. Tenemos que volver rápido antes de que nos descubran... Aunque tú no vendrás.- murmuró esto último, algo incomoda.

-Entiendo.- dijo con tristeza y volvió a abrazar a su hermana por milésima vez ese día-. Me saludas a las demás.

-Oh, no, no.- se apresuró a decir Fawn-. Nada de eso. Nadie puede enterarse de que sigues viva.

-¿Por qué?- está bien, ahora sí estaba más que fastidiada de tanto misterio y drama, esta vez lo que le iba a explotar era la cabeza de tantos problemas.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí por un tiempo, nadie debe saberlo. Si se sabe que estás viva y aquí, mandarán por ti inmediatamente.- dijo la hada de los animales con extrema seriedad-. La ley es muy clara, "¡No se acerquen a los humanos! ¡no hablen con ellos! y más importante ¡no se hagan amigos de un humano! ¡jamás!".- imitó la voz estricta de la Reina Clarion.

-Entonces... creo que soy la peor criminal de todas.- dijo Tinkerbell.

-Ja, ja, ja.- comenzó a reír Fawn y tan pronto lo hizo, los demás se rieron con ella.

Periwinkle, Slush y Fawn aún podían quedarse por unas horas más, las cuales aprovecharon para platicar, recordar viejos tiempos y, claro, hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. Firefly Fire, que por cierto parecía que no se enteraba de nada, estaba muy emocionado ya que nunca había jugado en la nieve y mucho menos con más hadas. Tinkerbell les contó cómo fue que Fire llegó al mundo, les contó cómo terminó ahí y les contó sobre los niños perdidos que vivían en las calles. En cambio, Fawn le contó a Tinkerbell lo que había sucedido con Lizzy y por qué no la encontró cuando fue a buscarla.

No sabía cuánto extrañaba esa sensación de felicidad que se tiene al estar con sus amigos hasta que estuvo con ellos. Realmente era feliz. Pero sabía que su decisión de quedarse no sólo le iba a afectar a ella, sino también a sus amigas de Nunca Jamás, cuya amistad está deshecha, supuso que tendrían que soportar eso más tiempo, hasta que Tink decidiera regresar a su hogar. ¿Cuándo sería eso? no tenía idea.

-Y dime, Tinkerbell, ¿cuál dices que es tu razón para quedarte más tiempo en Tierra Firme? ¿quién es esa persona que dices que necesita de ti?- preguntó Fawn, con mucho interés, mientras formaba un muñeco de nieve.

-Hum...- Tinkerbell lo pensó un poco. Recordó cómo ese imprudente chico de ojos color ámbar, cuya mirada hipnotizaba a cualquiera, la salvó de quedarse sola. No era justo que lo dejara así como así, en especial cuando se prometió a sí misma salvarlo así como él la salvó a ella-. Creo... que debo pagar una deuda.

_El tiempo no se detiene_

_y nunca te advierte_

_cuando algo se perderá._

_La vida sigue sin detenerse_

_sin esperar a que se recupere_ _._

_Las personas evolucionan a cada dificultad,_

_y con ello cambios traerá._

_Aún cuando sea una herida sin sanar._

Se dice que hay que ver para creer y si hace algunos meses nos hubieran dicho que las hadas fueran a tener tantos problemas como ahora, es seguro que nadie lo creería. Si algo tan armonioso como la convivencia de las hadas puede quebrarse con una dificultad, entonces nadie sabía lo frágil que era en realidad. Hay quienes dicen, aunque muchas hadas no creen en este dicho, que las hadas son tan pequeñas que sólo les cabe un sentimiento a la vez. Quizá en algunos casos sea así, tal vez simplemente las hadas no están hechas para sentir tantos sentimientos negativos al mismo tiempo. Ver para creer, y eso se necesita para comprobar este dicho.

Allá, tras la segunda estrella, en Nunca Jamás, en el Reino de las Hadas, más o menos en el momento en el que Tinkerbell se encontró con su hermana, varias hadas estaban en conflicto... como siempre últimamente. No se necesitan grandes batallas o una guerra extraordinariamente extrema para saber que todas las hadas estaban divididas en sus respectivos grupos y cierto grupo en particular volaba hasta el Árbol del Polvillo para recibir su ración de polvillo.

Quizá en otro tiempo tan singular grupo de amigos se hubiera visto de lo más armonioso, pero no era el caso, al menos no ese día. Los tres fueron hasta el chico que cuidaba el polvillo, era su turno de cuidarlo hoy. Los tres se dirigieron a Terence, éste les sonrió al verlos llegar, al menos Terence no los odiaba.

¿Que si existe el bullying en el Reino de las Hadas?, por supuesto, en todos los lugares hay bullying, un reino de hadas no es la excepción. Siempre ha existido, de forma controlada pero ahí estaba, pero ahora es diferente, es cosa de todos los días. Pero es que existen hadas que se han intentado encargar de arruinarle la vida a este grupo de amigos, que sobre decir que antes era más grande.

Nadie se metía con Silvermist, ella es tan amable y buena que algo como eso era impensable, eso era en el pasado, ahora todo el mundo piensa que es una ladrona de amigos y nadie más quiere estar con ella. Antes todos respetaban a Clank, pero todo cambió cuando un par de hadas malintencionadas decidieron hacerle la vida imposible, poniendo a todos en su contra. A todos les agradaba Iridessa, ahora todo el mundo la ve como alguien fastidiosa, que sólo exagera las cosas y no pueden soportar estar más de cinco minutos con ella. Vaya grupo deshecho de amigos.

-Buenos días, Terence.- saludó Silvermist, cordialmente y con un linda sonrisa.

-Buenos días, chicos.- saludó el hada del polvillo mientras le daba a cada hada sus raciones del día.

-¿No es extraño que Fawn aún no llegue?- comentó Clank, que miró a sus amigas.

-¡Ay no! ¡pudo pasarle algo en Tierra Firme!- comenzó a decir Iridessa, para pesar de todos-. ¡Sabía que no era buena idea que fuera en invierno, Fawn nunca ha ido en invierno! ¡pudo haber una ventisca y esté perdida en la nieve!

-Lo veo poco probable.- comentó Terence, intentando calmarla y al mismo tiempo soportando sus gritos que cada vez parecían más fuertes-. Fawn está acompañada por muchas hadas de invierno, seguramente está a salvo.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa si se separa del grupo?! ¡¿Qué pasa si se pierde?!- estaba realmente alterada, tanto que ya estaba entrada en pánico-. ¡Tal vez la atacó el hombre de las nieves!

-¿Hombre de las nieves?- dijo Terence, extrañado por las fantasías de la chica.

-¡¿Existe el hombre de las nieves?!- exclamó Clank, atemorizado.

-¡Tal vez la atrapó y ahora necesita ayuda! ¡tal vez ya se la comió!

-Estás siendo irracional.- le dijo Silvermist con voz amable.

-¡Las hadas de invierno llegaron hace más de una hora! ¡Fawn aún no ha llegado aquí! ¡tal vez la olvidaron en Tierra Firme!- continuaba gritando la hada de la luz.

-Si la olvidaron debe estar sola en ese lugar peligroso.- esta vez fue Clank el que habló.

-Iridessa, le estás transmitiendo tu miedo a Clank.- le dijo el hada del agua a su amiga, pero ésta no parecía querer calmarse-. ¡Iridessa!- tuvo que gritarle, aunque prefería no hacerlo-. Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es imposible que dejaran a Fawn en Tierra Firme porque tienen registradas a todas las hadas que entran y salen de Nunca Jamás. Además el hombre de las nieves no existe... hasta donde yo sé.

-¡Ah!- la morena dio un pequeño pero fuerte grito al escuchar esto último, dejando aturdidos a todos los presentes.

Iridessa siempre fue algo paranoica, pero ahora rebasaba los límites. No se puede superar un trauma tan fácilmente, en especial si es alguien tan sensible como Iridessa, tal vez el tiempo la vuelva a la normalidad y deje de ser tan miedosa como lo es ahora. Sólo el tiempo dirá si volverá a ser la misma de antes... paranoica pero no tanto.

-Oh, pero qué gritos, Iridessa.- habló un hada que recién llegaba, no los miró siquiera-. Terence, cariño, ¿podrías darme mi polvillo?, tengo que volar a ver a Sled que acaba de llegar de Tierra Firme.

-Buenos días, Rosetta.- saludó Silvermist, de igual forma como había hecho con Terence. No obtuvo respuesta, solamente Rosetta volteó a verla de pies a cabeza, le dedicó una mueca y apartó la vista.

Rosetta también había cambiado, al menos con ellos tres. No era amable, pero tampoco los agredía como ciertas otras hadas, pero era claro que Rosetta quería evitar a los que antes eran sus amigos, por sus respectivas razones. De la única que sigue siendo amiga es de Fawn y, claro... de Vidia.

-Rosetta.- la llamó el hada del agua una vez más-. ¿Acaso no podemos hablar?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me robes a mi mejor amiga?, no gracias, no olvides que eres una roba amigos.- dijo sin inmutarse-. Háganse a un lado, trío de desvergonzados, voy a pasar.- se fue de ahí, casi cruelmente, dejando muy herida a Silvermist.

-No entiendo por qué sigue llamándome así, las cosas no sucedieron como ella piensa.- dijo la de vestido azul con tristeza.

-Dale tiempo.- dijo Terence, que permanecía pensativo. Cada quien tiene su propia forma de lidiar con sus problemas-. Seguro dejará de ser tan gruñona y volverá a ser la de antes.

-Tiempo es lo que le ha sobrado.- murmuró, poco convencida de las palabras de su amigo-. Lo que nos ha sobrado a todos pero aún así...

-Lo siento, Silvermist.- dijo Clank con desanimo-. Todo es mi culpa, nos molestan a todos por mi culpa.

-No te culpes así Clank.- intentó consolarlo-. Además, si tuviéramos que echarle la culpa a alguien, creo que ese sería...

-Ah... ah...- murmuraba Iridessa con la boca abierta, haciendo que Silvermist callara y volteara a ver lo que la hada de luz estaba señalando.

Tal vez era una exageración decir que el ambiente se ponía algo deprimente y tenso cuando él estaba cerca, pero para ese trío de amigos las cosas siempre eran así. Bobble sólo los observó de lejos, sin decir nada en absoluto. Los tres se le quedaron viendo de igual forma, pero con claro desconcierto, hasta que Iridessa fue y se escondió tras de Silvermist. Está bien, Iridessa sí exageró en su reacción, como es normal en ella últimamente, pero sinceramente es el primer impulso que les da a todos cuando lo ven cerca, al menos a ellos.

Bobble era un buen chico, era muy simpático con todos, y tal vez aún lo siga siendo en el fondo, pero también se siente muy traicionado con su ex amigo Clank, desde que éste decidió buscarse un nuevo mejor amigo. Aunque todo fue culpa de Bobble, éste no lo fuera a admitir, o tal vez ni siquiera le importe. Si alguien de verdad había cambiado, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, era él. Incluso ahora los mira con cierto rencor a distancia. Silvermist no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda ya que, después de todo, ella es la nueva mejor amiga de Clank. Aunque ella sabía que la persona a la que debía temer no era Bobble.

-Ay, no. Ya nos vio. Vámonos, vámonos.- comenzó a decir Iridessa, de forma apresurada y ansiosa. Es una suerte que en todos esos meses, Silvermist haya aprendido a calmarla.

-Cálmate, Iridessa.- le dijo en voz baja. Echó una mirada más a donde se encontraba Bobble, éste se estaba yendo. Lo más probable es que fuera a cruzar la frontera, pero era seguro que antes de eso iba a buscar a cierta persona para casualmente comentarle donde se encontraban. Ese era el mayor problema cuando se encontraban con Bobble.

-Será mejor que se vayan, va ir a avisarle a Vidia que ustedes están aquí.- sugirió el hada del polvillo, aunque no era necesario ya que era justamente lo que iban a hacer.

Bobble y Vidia los odiaban, ya ahora que Bobble es amigo de Vidia, es todavía peor. Vidia se pasa todo el tiempo molestándolos a los tres, ellos muy apenas pueden esconderse de ella, y ahora que Bobble los vio, irá a avisarle a Vidia, claro, porque Bobble los odia igual que ella. Ellos dos ya tenían la clasificación de malvados por parte de todas las hadas de Nunca Jamás, no debían meterse con ellos.

Silvermist, Iridessa y Clank salieron volando de ahí, no querían otro encuentro con Vidia como la última vez, y la vez anterior, y la vez anterior... Es que esa hada de vuelo veloz no se cansaba de molestarlos, no importaba dónde se escondieran, ella los encontraría.

Como era de esperarse, Vidia los encontró rápidamente, apareció justo frente a ellos. No iba sola, estaba acompañada por sus demás amigos, todos hadas de vuelo veloz, eran siete en total, huir era inútil. Vidia sonrió con malicia.

-Oh, me alegra encontrarlos-. habló engreídamente mientras sus amigos se reían-. ¿Creían que podían esconderse de mí?

-Vidia, sé razonable, por favor.- suplicó Silvermist, pero con Vidia era inútil tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Por qué te molestas en suplicarme?- se cruzó de brazos y la miró severamente-. Todo el mundo los odia, por eso Bobble nos dijo dónde estaban, él los odia también.

-Pero es que no entiendo por qué tanto rencor. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo.

-¿Quién no los odiaría?- se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa, con los ojos llameando de ira-. ¿Quién no odiaría a una miedosa?- dijo, refiriéndose a Iridessa, ésta pareció encogerse con sus palabras-. O tú, una roba amigos.- le dijo a Silvermist, con especial odio a ella-. O a un traidor.- miró a Clank con frialdad, cosa que a él le aterró un poco pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Vidia, ya ha sido suficiente. ¿Qué acaso no ves que este odio nos está destruyendo a todos?, no hay que ponerlo peor.- dijo la hada del agua, intentando mantener la calma-. Sabemos que estás algo perturbada por lo sucedido hace seis meses, pero Tinkerbell no aprobaría que actuaras de esta forma. Éramos amigas, podemos seguirlo siendo, aún podemos arreglar las cosas, todos.

-Escúchame bien, Silvermist.- se acercó más, aún revoloteando, clavó su vista fija en ella y la señaló con el dedo, le habló con extrema severidad-. Deja de recordarme lo de Tinkerbell todo el tiempo. ¿Que si yo he destruido todo? claro que no, todos lo destruimos, y, en todo caso, tú me provocaste a mí. ¿Que si podemos arreglar las cosas? no, porque ya no existe nada que arreglar.- tomó a Silvermist del brazo con rudeza, aún con sus ojos furiosos clavados en ella-. Y no podemos ser amigas ¡porque tú eres una roba amigos!¡¿lo recuerdas?!

Vidia empujó a Silvermist al suelo, cosa que la puso muy triste. Rápidamente, Iridessa y Clank la ayudaron a levantarse. Iridessa se veía muy asustada, pero era justificado, Vidia y sus amigos casi tenían la palabra "abusadores" escrita en la frente. ¿Que si existe el bullying en Nunca Jamás?, pues ahora más que nunca.

-¡Quítenles su polvillo!- ordenó Vidia a sus amigos. Estos la obedecieron y les arrebataron las bolsitas con polvillo que les había dado Terence antes, muy poco podía hacer este trío de amigos para defenderse.

Pero ¿dónde estaba la Reina Clarion para solucionar toda esta situación? En ese momento, la Reina Clarion se encontraba paseando en la estación más fría de todas, invierno. Claro que Clarion desaprobaba las acciones de Vidia, pero no podía estar en todos lados vigilándola. Pero algo era seguro, la reina estaba consciente de que Vidia en esos momentos estaba haciendo de las suyas. Es lo mismo desde hace varios meses, desde que Vidia hizo un berrinche que fue más allá de un simple enojo, fue sorprendente la furia que tenía esa hada. Aún no terminan las reparaciones, tanto así fue el problema.

Claro que Vidia fue castigada, de hecho aún sigue el castigo, está obligada a trabajar horas extra todos los días, hasta que enmiende los daños que provocó. Pero en ese momento seguramente ya había terminado y ahora estaba suelta para seguir atormentando a aquellas pobres hadas. Clarion suspiró profundamente, sintiendo el frío entrar en ella. Era claro que quería hacer algo al respecto, pero Vidia se negaba a escuchar.

-¿Estás dándole vueltas a eso otra vez?- habló una voz que tanto conocía, y se acercó a ella, dejando huellas en la nieve.

-Ya no sé qué hacer con ellos, Milori.- habló con mucha tristeza, con la vista clavada en la nieve, abrazándose el pecho-. Cada día están peor, ya no queda rastro de lo que antes fueron, y el rencor está invadiendo sus corazones, pero en realidad lo que en verdad sienten es dolor. Aún no lo superan.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil.- dijo el Señor del Invierno, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amada-. No es algo que se deba olvidar, sería olvidarnos de ella.- acarició la cara de Clarion con ternura y le habló de igual forma-. Pero tú también debes dejar de culparte.

-Milori.- miró a su ahora esposo, con cara de tristeza-. Yo soy la reina, y permití que esto pasara. Estaba prohibido acercarse a los humanos, sé que no es culpa de Lizzy, ella también sufrió bastante, pero por eso mismo las relaciones entre hadas y humanos están prohibidas. Yo permití que siguiera su amistad, no me di cuenta de las consecuencias que podría generar, y pasó todo esto. Incluso ahora no puedo mantener la armonía en mis súbditos, ¿qué clase de reina soy?

-Eres la clase de reina que hace lo posible para proteger a las personas que quiere.- la abrazó con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente-. Pero me temo... que no todas tus decisiones son correctas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se apartó un poco de él, no estaba molesta, pero sí un poco confundida-. Yo he hecho todo para que las hadas se alejen de los humanos.

-Por supuesto.- contestó Milori con voz calmada-. Pero al estar escondiéndose de los humanos de una forma tan estricta, las hadas ya no se divierten al ir a Tierra Firme. Vi sus caras, parecía como si estuvieran recibiendo un castigo en vez de cambiar una estación.

-Lo entiendo, pero cambiar las estaciones nunca fue por diversión. Quiero que estén seguros de los humanos.

-Pero cambiamos las estaciones para los humanos.- le explicó, sin cambiar su cara de serenidad-. Esconderse de los humanos era para protegerse de los peligros, pero no para despreciarlos. Las hadas siempre estaremos conectados a ellos, ya que después de todo nacemos gracias a los humanos.

-Ve al punto, Milori.- insistió la reina.

-Nuestro sistema de antes era mejor, ahora al terminar de cambiar una estación en un solo día hace que las hadas queden agotadas. Pero más importante aún, cambiamos nuestra forma de trabajar, cosa que llevábamos generaciones haciendo, trabajar de esta forma podría traer consecuencias.

-Ya terminamos el trabajo ¿no es así?- se alteró un poco-. La Tierra y los humanos ya tienen su invierno y no hubo ninguna complicación. Sólo estoy siendo precavida, no queremos que otro accidente vuelva a suceder.

-No pasará nada.- apegó su frente con la de ella y la miró a los ojos, con tanta cercanía-. Y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez volver a la forma de antes haga que las hadas recuperen su armonía.

Clarion pareció pensarlo un poco, pero en ese instante, un hada de invierno llegó. Era una hada de la escarcha, con vestido azul y cabello oscuro y corto. Era Spike, y... sus intenciones no eran precisamente buenas.

-Reina Clarion, Lord Milori.- los llamó, con cara de preocupación, aunque en el fondo escondía un plan algo malvado.

-¿Qué sucede, Spike?- preguntó la reina, algo angustiada por la preocupación que reflejaba aquella chica.

-Es sobre Periwinkle, Slush y Fawn.- habló sin detenerse. Ella sabía cuáles eran los planes de esos tres, los había visto irse, y ella, al ser amiga de la cruel de Vidia, también los odia a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó Milori.

-Ellos no volvieron de Tierra Firme, ellos se quedaron.- los acusó, los acusó sin pensar en su antigua amistad, sólo deseándoles mal.

La ley era clara... el castigo también lo era.

-¡Traición!- exclamó la Reina Clarion, con algo que no era muy común en ella, con enojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uff ¡pero que agotador!  
> y me quedó muy largo el capitulo o.O espero que eso compense el tiempo en que me tardé en hacerlo. Bueno ya estoy de vacaciones jaja eso me pone feliz xD
> 
> Vaya, ¿saben?, este capitulo lo planee desde... creo que desde el capitulo 2 o algo así. Ansiaba escribirlo y subirlo y ¡ah! ¡me alegra tenerlo alfin!
> 
> ¡Ah! pero les he dejado las cosas muy complicadas a las hadas, lo siento, haber como resuelven todos sus problemas xD  
> Y Tinkerbell no se queda atrás en los problemas, haber como le hace para soportar a Peter un tiempo más jeje ;D
> 
> ahora, dejen review o se los comerá el hombre de las nieves, ok no jajaja


	10. ¿Celos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction en febrero del 2014.  
> LAS NOTAS FINALES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS CORRESPONDEN A AQUELLA ÉPOCA Y A AQUÉL CONTEXTO.

**El primer niño perdido**

_capítulo 10: ¿Celos?_

Corría por aquellas calles, justamente en la calle Oxford Street, un lugar donde siempre hay muchas tiendas y está repleto de personas. Ahí corría un niño, un niño perdido claro está, llevaban persiguiéndolo desde hace varios minutos. Era un niño de 9, o tal vez 10, o quizá hasta 11 años, pero era un niño muy delgado, a pesar de esto lograba correr muy rápido. Ese niño fugitivo, rubio e intrépido huía hábilmente de sus malvados perseguidores.

Logró subirse a la parte trasera de un carruaje, a escondidas de su conductor, logrando perder así a sus perseguidores. Esos crueles adultos que lo perseguían, trabajaban para "el señor" ningún niño sabe su verdadero nombre, solo saben que él se encarga de robar a los niños desafortunados, perdiéndolos, y para los que ya estaban perdidos, los perdía otra vez.

Este niño rubio, no era un recién perdido, hacía tiempo que sus padres, o más bien su niñera, lo habían extraviado, pero lo cierto es que en todo este tiempo, aquel niño había estado solo, era nuevo en ese lugar (ya que se la pasaba vagando de un lado a otro) pero aunque suene difícil creerlo, no es demasiado listo, muy pronto se metió en problemas, y esto lo llevó a que los peores secuestradores de niños de la ciudad lo persiguiesen.

Pronto el conductor del carruaje se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese niño, lo arrojó de vuelta al suelo, no quería llevar a un niño sucio consigo. Claro que ese niño rubio se molestó, los adultos son así de egoístas. Rápidamente sus perseguidores lo volvieron a encontrar, él no tenía experiencia escapando, al menos no a largas distancias. No le quedó más que volver a correr, empujando señoras que iban cargando sus bolsas de pan, esquivando puestos de ropa y casi chocando con un caballo. Dio vuelta atrás y eran cinco hombres los que lo perseguían, parecía que no había escapatoria.

Él al ser nuevo en ese lugar, se metió a un callejón sin salida, quedando él acorralado, sin saber cómo defenderse. Ese niño era más de evadir que de enfrentar. Esos hombres se acercaron a él con malas intenciones, ya se los imaginaba robando sus zapatos, quitándole sus pocos dulces o quizá llevándoselo a otro lugar donde los niños no quieren ir jamás.

Cerró los ojos con temor, esperando lo peor o lo que sea. Pasó demasiado rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Escuchó unos golpes pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Unos gritos pero aún así no los abrió. Incluso cuando los escuchó correr aún no los quería abrir. Incluso cuando escuchó "Estos niños son peligrosos, ya han herido a uno ¡vámonos de aquí!"... bueno, entonces sí le entró curiosidad para abrir los ojos.

-Oye... no te duermas. ¡Vamos, abre los ojos!- ordenó una voz que no conocía.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el niño rubio tan pronto abrió los ojos. Frente a él sólo se encontró a un grupo de siete niños y el que le había hablado hace un momento lo veía con cara molesta, justo enfrente de él-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están esos tipos malos?- preguntó, confundido.

-¡Ya nos deshicimos de ellos!- habló uno de los niños, que daba brincos de alegría.

-¿Los asustaron?- preguntó aún sin comprender.

-Sí...- habló el líder de esos niños-. Más que asustados, les dejamos claro quién manda en estas calles.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó, intrigado, no quería parecer grosero, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que lo salvaran.

-Yo soy Peter. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? Yo nunca te había visto aquí.- habló como si le molestara no saber algo.

-Oh, mi nombre es...

-Nah, nah, no importa, ven vámonos.- dijo, alejándose junto a los demás, sin dejarlo hablar.

-¿A dónde?- lo siguió

-¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?- alzó la ceja, hablando como si realmente no le importara-. No sé de dónde vienes pero este lugar es peligroso. A menos de que quieras que te vuelvan a perseguir...

-No, no. Donde sea yo te sigo, Peter.- corrió para quedar a su lado. Peter quedó satisfecho al tener un nuevo "subordinado".

.

En aquel edificio abandonado, ahí donde los niños sin hogar van a refugiarse, donde vive Peter y los demás niños perdidos, ahí en el penúltimo piso estaba Tinkerbell y Firefly Fire, volando con libertad al no haber nadie que los observara. El invierno había pasado y los rayos de sol de la primavera comenzaban a aparecer. Desde aquella visita de Periwinkle y los demás, Fire se empezó a interesar más en Nunca Jamás y en las demás hadas, al parecer le causó curiosidad conocer más de su especie.

Aún después de tanto tiempo aún no saben cuál es el talento de Fire, y Tinkerbell ya lo puso a intentar todos los talentos que conocía, y no pudo hacer ninguno, ya estaba empezando a pensar que Fire no tenía ningún talento. Fire se frustró por esto pero rápidamente dejó de importarle, ya que según Fíre, al no saber hacer nada, tiene más oportunidades de convertirse en un "hada de todo" según él, podría aprender todos los talentos que existen.

-Tal vez deberíamos probar un talento que ya habíamos intentado, quizá simplemente no lo intentaste lo suficiente.- sugirió Tinkerbell a su amigo que permanecía acostado en un trapo viejo.

-No, Tinkerbell, yo soy tan especial que no soy de ningún talento, yo tengo todos los talentos.- contestó con voz creída.

-Esa frase se contradice a sí misma.- cruzó sus brazos, resignándose a que ya no continuarían buscándole un talento.

-O tal vez mi talento siempre fue ser azul.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso...- comentó, pensativa-. Es cierto, hasta ahora tú eres el hada más especial que he conocido. Puedes volar cuanto tiempo quieras y no necesitas polvillo, también soportas estar tanto en el frío como en el calor sin que se te rompan las alas.

-¿Lo ves? Soy el elegido... y también tengo hambre.- comenzó a mordisquear el trapo en donde estaba acostado.

-Y no sólo eso, también tienes un estomago muy fuerte, resiste todo lo que comes, y vaya que sí has comida cosas muy extrañas.- voló y se sentó junto a él, intentando obligarlo a sacar de su boca lo que masticaba-. Pero siempre tienes hambre... a veces pienso que sólo lo dices para molestar.

-¡Quisiera comerme un botón entero!- parece que no prestaba verdadera atención a lo que Tink quería decirle.

-Pero desde el principio tú no eras un hada normal, tú naciste aquí en Tierra Firme, con polvillo azul, eso te diferencia a todas las demás hadas.- al ver que Fire no le ponía la mínima atención, lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a verla, ya se sentía su hermana mayor-. El polvillo azul no es como el polvillo dorado, ya te lo he dicho.

-Sí, no tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé... ¿Qué era?

-Ay, Fire.- se dio una palmada-. Te lo he contado varias veces.- Tink comenzó a contar para calmarse y después continuó hablando-. Verás, el polvillo azul restaura el Árbol del Polvillo, todos lo saben... pero no te he dicho que el polvillo azul también es más especial que eso.

-Yo estoy hecho de polvillo azul, yo soy más especial entonces.- dijo Fire, sonriendo enormemente.

-Conocí a un hada que hacía cosas fantásticas con el polvillo azul.- se puso nostálgica al recordarlo-. Pero sí nos causó varios problemas.

-¿Quién era esa hada?- preguntó Fire, poniendo más atención, tenía curiosidad-. ¡Exijo saber!

-Su nombre era... Zarina.- sonrió un poco al acordarse-. ¿En serio nunca te hablé de ella?

-No... Oye, Tinkerbell ¿realmente hay muchas hadas en Nunca Jamás?

-Sí, hay muchas.

-Quisiera ir un día... sólo para ver.- era tan orgulloso ese hada azul que quería verse poco interesado en el tema-. Pero no debe ser mejor que Tierra Firme... También quiero ver a tus amigos y a tu hermana.

-¿Mi hermana?

-Sí, a Periwinkle, ella sí es genial, casi tan genial que el hambre. ¡Quiero verla!- puso una mueca de disgusto.

-Seguro que pronto volverás a verla.- le dijo, sonriendo para calmarlo.

-¿Es tu gemela?

-Amm... Sí.

-Me dijeron que se parece mucho a ti pero nadie parece fijarse en que ella es mucho más delgada que tú.- Fire puso una expresión pensativa por unos segundos y después otra idea se le cruzó por la mente-. ¡Tal vez esté desnutrida! ¡tal vez no come suficientes botones!

-Ninguna hada come botones, sólo tú, y no digas que mi hermana está desnutrida.- Tinkerbell puso cara de pocos amigos al escuchar lo que dijo ese chico.

-Tal vez es sólo que tú estás demasiado gorda.- comentó con cara seria.

-¡Fire, yo **NO** estoy gorda!- gritó, repentinamente furiosa por semejante comentario-. No lo estoy ¿cierto?- voló hasta un cristal y se observó con atención en él... Sobra decir que desde entonces Tinkerbell tiene un ligero complejo con su figura.

A la habitación entró Peter, acompañado por otros niños, entre ellos Mary y George, y un niño nuevo que era rubio y delgado.

-Mira, Fire, Peter rescató otro niño.- comentó la artesana, escondiéndose junto con Fire tras una tabla inclinada, que no todos los niños debían verlos.

-Sólo es otra boca que alimentar.- comentó el hada azul, frunciendo el ceño-. Así comeré menos.- Tinkerbell suspiró, entre frustrada y melancólica.

-Sabes las reglas.- comentó la hada rubia, sin mucho ánimo-. Como dice Peter "Cada quien comparte lo que quiera compartir" Así que o alguien le comparte comida a ese niño nuevo o él tendrá que conseguirla por sí mismo. Además, Peter casi nunca comparte su comida, y él es el que nos alimenta, así que no nos afectaría mucho a nosotros, mucho menos a ti que comes lo que sea.

-Hum... sigo sin comprenderlo.

-Oh, Fire.

Peter se sentó en el viejo sofá de la habitación, él siempre con sus aires de grandeza. Los demás niños, se reunieron en grupos, se sentaron en el suelo y algunos repartieron la comida que habían robado. No todos compartían su comida, la regla es que cada quien comparte lo que quiere compartir, y si no querían hacerlo estaba bien, porque cada quien debe valerse por sí mismo.

Estaba ese niño rubio y delgado que recién Peter había rescatado, miró a su alrededor, se sentía extraño porque nunca había pertenecido a un grupo tan grande de niños, por lo general estaba siempre solo. Pensó en qué clase de tipo sería Peter como para ayudar a tantos niños perdidos y ofrecerles un lugar para vivir, y al mismo tiempo verse como alguien egoísta que actúa sin pensar.

Ese niño rubio no tenía con quien estar, así que se sentó solo en una esquina y observó cómo los demás niños jugaban, platicaban y bromeaban entre ellos. Fue entonces que una hermosa niña, de vestido maltratado color rosado y una hermosa cabellera anaranjada se acercó a él y le sonrió. El niño rubio no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con niñas, sólo las veía como personas que serían madres cuando crecieran y la verdad no le agradaban, pero se sintió presionado y se decidió a sonreírle tímidamente.

-¿Quieres galletas?- habló con una voz demasiado dulce, muy diferente a las otras niñas que había conocido en la calle, al parecer ésta aún conservaba su inocencia.

-Claro.- normalmente no aceptaría, pero tenía tanta hambre que aceptaría incluso viniendo de una niña.

-Mi nombre es Mary.- le sonrió con tanta ternura que el niño rubio tuvo un sentimiento que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y por algún motivo en ese instante extrañó a su madre.

Mary lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta un rincón, donde George estaba sentado. Cerca de ahí, escondidos, estaban Tink y Fire, a una distancia tan corta que podrían oír lo que sea que dijeran esos niños. Mary sentó a ese niño rubio al lado de George, le dio unas cuantas galletas y después tomó un peine y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello, haciendo que ese niño se sintiera incomodo pero no dijo nada. George no estaba para nada feliz.

-Éste de aquí es George.- dijo Mary al darse cuenta de que no lo había presentado. En ningún momento dejó de cepillar el cabello rubio de ese niño.

-Hola.- saludó, algo atontado porque no estaba acostumbrado a que una niña le arreglara el cabello, de hecho eso suena algo surrealista.

-Mary.- habló el niño de pelo negro, regañando a la niña-. ¿Por qué trajiste al niño nuevo a comer con nosotros? apenas y nos alcanza la comida para nosotros dos.

-Donde comen uno, comen dos, y donde comen dos, comen tres.- dijo la pequeña, sin ánimo de comenzar una discusión-. Yo quería compartir las galletas con él.

-Las galletas yo las conseguí.- continuó George con tono enfadado-. Y no podemos compartir comida que apenas nos alcanza.

-Oh, George, no seas tacaño, sabes que tenemos suficientes galletas.

-Amm, no quiero molestar, si quieren ya me voy.- habló el niño rubio, muy incomodo, en especial porque esa niña ahora le estaba limpiando la suciedad de la cara con un trapo.

-No, no, ya te comparto la comida que quiera.- ese "que quiera" le sonó como una orden a ese niño rubio-. ¡Vaya! ¡estás todo sucio!

-¿Puedes parar?- preguntó, casi molesto, tantos cuidados le habían recordado a su madre.

-Acostúmbrate, niño nuevo, Mary es así con todos.- comentó George, aún molesto y con los brazos cruzados-. Pero no te acostumbres a que te estemos dando comida, tienes que conseguirla tú solo.

-Sí, no tienes que decírmelo.- contestó, ofendido-. Y tú, niña ¿por qué tantos cuidados?

-Es que ahora que eres uno de nosotros, significa que ahora soy tu madre.- contestó la niña, sonriente e inocente.

-¿Tú serás mi madre?- preguntó sin entender.

-Es la madre de todos.- dijo George, con voz desinteresada.

-Yo soy la que les cuenta cuentos ¿te gustan los cuentos, niño nuevo?

-Bueno... no he escuchado muchos cuentos, ya sabes, cuando duermes en una caja de cartón rodeado de vagabundos no hay quien te los cuente.

-¿Cómo rayos fue que sobreviviste el invierno?- preguntó el otro niño, George, en forma de reproche, recordando que ese último invierno no se fue sin cobrar algunas "bajas" esa es la peor parte de ser huérfano.

-Bueno, hay cosas que no son fáciles de contar.- respondió el rubio, cabizbajo.

-Sí, entiendo eso.

Tinkerbell y Firefly Fire escucharon la conversación desde su escondite. Fire ponía algo de atención, ya que, después de todo, George y Mary le agradaban. Tinkerbell no prestó verdadera atención hasta que cierta parte de la conversación llegó.

-Oye, si tú eres la madre...- comenzó a decir el rubio.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Mary, intrigada.

-¿Quién es el padre entonces?- preguntó con curiosidad, ya que si tenían una madre de juego, la regla de jugar a la casita o a la familia implica que debe haber un padre.

-Oh, bueno... no habíamos pensado en eso antes.- la pequeña niña se puso roja como un tomate, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por todos, en especial por cierta hada rubia que la observaba-. Per...pero creo que si hubiera un padre... creo que es obvio quién sería.

-¿Quién?- fue George el que preguntó, pero con una voz precavida y algo severa, como si supiera lo que la niña iba a decir y no le agradara en lo más mínimo.

-Es obvio.- sonrió con timidez y de forma maternal, con una mirada soñadora-. El padre sería aquel que nos cuida a todos... el que todos obedecen.

-¿Te refieres a Peter?- habló el niño rubio. Mary asintió tímidamente y con un sonrojo evidente-. Tiene sentido... ¿Entonces están casado? de jugando, claro.

La pequeña Mary se puso tan nerviosa que tartamudeó cuando intentó contestar, en cambio George se ponía más y más furioso, y no con la niña, sino con el niño nuevo que no dejaba de preguntar cosas estúpidas.

-Voy a preguntarle.- la niña se levantó y caminó hacia Peter, casi tambaleándose por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Ella está enamorada de Peter.- comentó el niño rubio, riéndose por la situación.

-Me parece perfecto.- contestó George, sarcástico, mirando de lejos a Peter con algo que nunca pensó sentir por él, odio.

Mientras tanto, el par de hadas escuchaban y miraban la situación desde su escondite. Fire no hacía más que reírse, y Tink, bueno, Tink tenía un estado de ánimo muy parecido al de George.

-¿Viste eso? ¡Mary está enamorado, enamorado!- exclamó Fire con fuerza.

-Se dice enamorada.- corrigió Tink, sin su ánimo de costumbre-. Y ella no está enamorada, sólo están jugando.

-¿Entonces por qué Mary está tan nerviosa? ¡tiene que estar enamorada! ¡enamorada de Peter!- gritó el hada azul, para después echarse a reír.

-¡Que **no** está enamorada!- gritó la hada rubia, dando una pisoteada furiosa al suelo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- revoloteó hasta ella y la observó con curiosidad.

-¡No me pasa nada!- cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo, con cara molesta.

-Desde aquí no podré escuchar lo que Mary va a decirle a Peter...- Tink miró a Fire sin saber por qué había dicho eso-. Voy a seguirla.- Fire salió volando hacia dirección de Mary.

-¡Fire, espera!- no podía creer que Fire fuera tan irresponsable como para salir volando así como así cuando hay demasiados niños que no debían saber de su existencia. No le quedó más que seguirlo.

Tinkerbell logró alcanzar a Fire y casi lo arrastró a esconderse, por suerte ningún niño los vio. Se escondieron en un lugar cerca de donde estaba Peter, y como quería Fire, ahí podrían escuchar lo que Mary tenía que decirle.

-Esto... ¿Peter?- llamó Mary al niño pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa, madre?- preguntó a la niña, algo adormilado y sin mucho interés.

-Bueno... unos de mis niños preguntaba que... como yo soy su madre, me preguntó que... bueno...- estaba tan nerviosa que no hacía más que tartamudear mientras observaba el suelo, jugando con sus pies y con la cara iluminada por un sonrojo-. Me preguntó que quién sería el padre.

-¿Y eso qué?- miró de reojo a la niña, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

-Ah... es que...- estaba tan nerviosa y no soportaba tener esos hermosos ojos color ámbar mirándola a ella con tanta atención-. Tú eres el padre ¿cierto?

Peter miró a la niña, frunciendo el ceño. Mary pensó en ese momento que había cometido un grave error al haberle dicho eso. Claro, porque llamar a Peter "padre" es algo que lo haría ver muy viejo, y eso es lo que Peter menos quiere.

Lo raro es que cuando Mary dijo eso, todos los niños en la habitación guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver la conversación de su "madre" y su líder. Mary también pudo sentir la mirada recelosa de las niñas que había ahí.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Peter, para sorpresa de todos, levantándose de su sofá y dando un salto de alegría-. ¡Claro!- miró a todos que lo veían perplejos-. ¡Soy su padre y por eso deben obedecerme!- realmente le había encantado la idea.

-¡Me alegra!- exclamó Mary, sonriendo enormemente, pero entonces recordó lo que de verdad quería preguntarle-. Pero, si somos los padres, entonces tú y yo... ¿estamos casados?, de jugando, claro.- nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, pero tan pronto lo dijo se arrepintió, porque sintió su mirada fría y severa observándola frente a ella.

-Como quieras.- respondió tan secamente que casi la lastimó, después él volvió a su sonrisa traviesa y algo inocente-. ¡Bien, niños soy su padre y les ordeno hacer la tarea! ¡o los castigaré!- los amenazó señalándolos con su espada de madera, todos los niños gritaron y se pusieron a escribir números en la pared o en hojas de papel que encontraron.

-Oye, Peter.- lo volvió a llamar la niña. Peter volteó a mirarla con curiosidad, ¿qué más quería?-. Yo... Quisiera darte un beso ¿quieres?- está bien, esta vez sí se había pasado.

Tan sólo con decir eso, todas las niñas ahí pusieron una mueca de disgusto y les rechinaron los dientes con odio. Va a ser cierto que todas las niñas estaban enamoradas de Peter. Tal vez sobre decirlo, pero eso no le hizo mucha gracia a cierta hada artesana.

-¡¿Cómo pudo pedirle eso?!- gritó la hada, histérica y enrojecida del enojo-. ¡Eso es muy atrevido viniendo de una niña tan pequeña! ¡¿cómo se atreve?!

-En serio, ¿a ti qué te pasa?- le preguntó Fire, con cara seria-. Estás muy rara... ¿no habrás comida algo malo?

-¡¿Rara?! ¡¿cómo rara?! ¡Yo no estoy rara! ¡yo estoy perfectamente!- cruzó sus brazos, apartando la vista del chico hada.

-¡Oh, no, yo sé qué te pasa y no es por el hambre!- exclamó Fire, sonriendo pícaramente-. Estás... ah, no recuerdo cómo se llama...

-Yo no estoy nada.- refunfuñó, malhumorada.

-Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua... es una palabra con "C"- puso cara muy pensativa mientras revoloteaba en el aire.

-¡Que no estoy nada!- le gritó entre dientes.

-Ah, ya recordé la palabra.- volteó a ver a la chica, con una mirada malvadamente traviesa-. Tú estás celosa.- canturreó.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa, sólo siento raro!

-Entonces sí estás rara.- murmuró, satisfecho.

Fire miró a los dos niños, por eso Tink hizo lo mismo pero de mala gana, entonces descubrió que Peter estaba mirándola, seguramente había oído todos esos gritos. Él le hizo una señal de que se volviera a esconder y ella lo obedeció de mala gana, arrastrando a Fire al escondite más cercano.

-¿Beso?- habló Peter finalmente, a contestación de lo que la niña le decía.

-Un beso... ¿no sabes lo que es?- preguntó Mary inocentemente, cabizbaja, aún arrepentida por haber pedido tal cosa. Peter no le respondió-. Yo... podría mostrarte lo que es.

-Si eso quieres.- le contestó, mirándola fijamente, con una expresión casi neutral.

-Oh... está bien.

Su corazón palpitó muy deprisa, pero Mary se armó de valor para poder besarlo finalmente, dio unos tímidos pasitos hasta él y se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo, ya que él era más alto. Todas las niñas dieron unos grititos de enfado y los niños se cubrieron los ojos para no ver. Tinkerbell, por su parte, observó la escena con total desaprobación. Mary quería que ese momento fuera más que perfecto, quería que fuera mágico. La niña cerró sus ojos, estando a pocos centímetros de dar su primer beso, con su corazón a todo lo que daba. Sus labios no llegaron a tocarse, en el último segundo Mary fue jalada hacia atrás.

-¡Auch! ¡mi cabello!- se quejó la niña al sentir que alguien tiraba de ella bruscamente-. ¡George! ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, muy molesta.

-Lo siento "madre" pero creo que una dama no debería dar este tipo de espectáculos.- señaló a los demás niños, que observaban todo MUY de cerca.

-Oh...- se sintió muy avergonzada.

-Bien, Mary, mejor regresa a sentarte a tu lugar.- le dio un empujón, obligándola a irse.

-Me alegra ver que ahora cuidas hasta su integridad.- comentó Peter, sonriendo con aparente inocencia. George lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando adivinar qué es lo que piensa ese impredecible pelirrojo.

-No te hagas el tonto, Pan, no quiero que ella se vuelva a acercar a ti de esa forma.- dicho esto, George dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Peter sólo hizo una pequeña mueca y después sonrió, complacido por la forma en la que George había protegido de cierta forma a Mary. No era el único satisfecho, Tinkerbell también estaba complacida por la intervención de George.

-Oh, bien George, justo a tiempo.- murmuró la hada artesana, sintiéndose aliviada.

-¡Estabas celosa, estabas celosa, estabas celosa!- continuó burlándose Fire, una y otra vez.

-Yo no estaba celosa, Fire. Sólo es que creo que tanto Peter como Mary son demasiado jóvenes para algo así.- habló conservando la compostura... o tal vez con demasiada compostura.

-Sí claro, y voy y te creo.- sonrió, aún burlándose-. Pero, en serio, si estás celosa es por algo. ¿Sabes lo que haría yo?

-No.- respondió secamente, sin querer saber más del asunto. Se alejó volando de ahí, Fire la siguió, claro.

-Si alguien se entrometiera entre yo y mi comida, lo que haría es obvio.- dio una fuerte patada al aire-. ¡Lo mato!

-¡Ah!- eso impactó tanto a Tinkerbell que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo-. ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No puedes ir por ahí deshaciéndote de la gente que no te agrada! ¡eso es de locos!

-¡Yo ya lo hice dos veces!- exclamó, triunfante.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir mentiras? Y no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso.- lo regañó-. Seguro eres así porque naciste en Tierra Firme, estos niños han sido mala influencia para ti.- murmuró, molesta-. Y yo nunca jamás lastimaría a alguien por estar celosa. No puedo imaginarme a mí teniendo unos celos asesinos, oh pero qué locura.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero quién sabe, tal vez el tiempo dirá lo que eres capaz de hacer por... no sé, un amor. Cuando ese momento llegue, harás lo que tengas que hacer, y te acordarás de mí.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosófico, Fire?- preguntó Tink mientras volvía a volar con normalidad-. ¿Sabes que a veces eres un poco aterrador?

-La Tierra Firme no me crió, me criaste tú, tienes la culpa.- sonrió de forma traviesa-. ¡Y tengo hambre!

_Un sentimiento que sólo apareció,_

_y más creció después de cada estación._

_¿Bueno o malo será?_

_sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

Y así continuaron pasando los días, cada vez era más evidente el enamoramiento que tenía Mary hacia Peter, cosa que él parecía ignorar. A muchos les parecía incomodo la forma sutil pero tierna e inocente en la que Mary intentaba de alguna forma coquetear con Peter, igual a lo que muchos bromeaban al respecto. Por supuesto que todo ese grupito de niñas que también estaban enamoradas de Peter se enojaron, pero con el paso de los días se dieron cuenta de que no importaba todo lo que hiciera Mary, Peter no le iba a hacer caso de ninguna forma, y eventualmente también se dieron cuenta de que probablemente ellas tendrían la misma suerte si lo intentaban.

Pero Mary seguía intentándolo, queriendo estar con él a solas de cualquier forma posible, cosa que si por casualidad conseguía, no servía de nada, Peter no se la tomaba en serio, para él sólo era un juego en el que eran la mamá y el papá, es todo. "Ese niño nunca crecerá, nunca te prestará atención" es lo que le decía siempre George a Mary "No podrá verte más que como una compañera de juegos", y aunque esas palabras le dolían a Mary, viniendo de George es posible que sean verdad. Después de todo ¿quién no conoce más a Peter que George?

Y Tinkerbell seguía molesta por cada intento de coqueteo de la niña. No podía explicarlo, solamente no le gustaba la forma en la que ella siempre intentaba... besarlo. A Tinkerbell le agrada Mary, si tuviera que escoger, de los niños perdidos, Mary es su favorita, aún incluso por encima de Peter, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento contradictoria que le surgía cuando ella estaba cerca de él. Tinkerbell no estaba celosa, o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar, ya que ¿por qué estaría celosa por un niño humano? eso suena ridículo y fantasioso.

La vida seguía para los niños perdidos, los huérfanos de la calle, y aunque era difícil, lograban sobrevivir... al menos la mayoría. Tinkerbell, por su parte, ya se había acostumbrado, y Fire no podría ser más feliz, mientras tenga algo que comer,; Fire ya no daba tantos paseos por la ciudad como en sus primeros días, ahora prefería quedarse con Tinkerbell. No es que Tinkerbell extrañase menos a sus amigas, es sólo que desde aquella visita de su hermana y sus amigos, siente que tiene un peso menos encima, así que ya no se preocupaba tanto.

Aún meditaba sus razones para querer quedarse en Tierra Firme y no volver a su hogar, pero por más que lo hacía la respuesta era clara, estaba atada al suelo, o más bien a Tierra Firme y no por la tierra precisamente, sino por ese sentimiento confuso que la tenía atada y bien sujeta al odioso de Peter que por algún motivo hacía que no pudiera irse a dormir sin asegurarse antes de que él lo había hecho ya.

La vida de los niños era humilde, y la de ese par de hadas era a veces un poco monótona, pero en ocasiones los días eran muy divertidos e impredecibles. Para Peter no existía, o al menos él no conocía algo más que ese estilo de vida, y para él le bastaba, como siempre se sentía el rey de los niños y quería que todos lo obedecieran. Y pudieron haber seguido así por mucho, mucho tiempo, claro que algún día Tink tendría que volver a su hogar, pero eso era lo de menos. Algo cambió la vida de estos niños, y pensar que todo comenzó por una simple niña perdida en un día de primavera.

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Audrey?- preguntó un niño que jugada con una pelota con sus amigos.

-¿Quién es Audrey?- preguntó a Mary el niño nuevo, ese rubio y delgado que aún nadie se aprendía su nombre, por lo que todos seguían llamándole "niño nuevo".

-Es una niña que se pasaba por aquí muy a menudo.- respondió Mary, recordando que era cierto que no la habían visto en días.

Audrey era una niña muy hermosa, alta y de cabello lacio y negro, tan hermosa que hacía suspirar a varios niños, pero sólo por su apariencia, ya que ella era tan malhumorada desde que era muy pequeña. Audrey nunca aceptó ser una niña perdida, siempre alardeó que su anterior familia era de la realeza, aunque todos sabían que era mentira. Audrey era ambiciosa y deseaba tener más poder, por lo que Peter la "desterraba" muy seguido, es decir, no le permitía entrar al edificio. Audrey era el tipo de niña que nunca jamás se le revelaría un secreto como de que tenían un par de hadas viviendo con ellos. Audrey era mala, pero en un sentido muy extraño que los niños no querían comprender, y Peter les decía, en broma "No se acerquen a Audrey, ella tiene piojos y se los pegará si se van con ella", y por eso nadie se iba con ella, y los que se iban cuando volvían ya no eran los mismos. Audrey no merece más mención, ya que es de las que quieren crecer con desesperación.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que la vieron?- preguntó Peter, con voz aburrida, sabiendo lo que se vendría.

-Desde hace unos tres días.- respondió otro niño que se encontraba sentado junto a la chimenea apagada.

-Lo suponía.- suspiró con pesadez.

-Ya la secuestraron.- habló un niño, sonriendo, no porque hayan secuestrado a Audrey, sino que ir a rescatarla sería muy divertido-. ¡Hay que ir por ella antes de que le pase algo malo!

-¡Salvaremos a la princesa de los malos!- exclamó, bromeando, otro niño, que parecía emocionado-. ¡Venceremos al malvado dragón que la tiene aprisionada!- sacó su navaja y se puso a jugar con ella-. ¡El que la salve primero se casará con la princesa!- continuó bromeando.

-¿Y qué haremos, Peter?- preguntó otro niño, más alto que los demás, tronándose los dedos de las manos-. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo nos desharemos de sus secuestradores?

-Primero hay que saber a dónde la llevaron para así poder rescatarla. Y recuerden, desháganse de todo adulto malvado, pero déjenme a el líder a mí.- sonrió maliciosamente.

-No hay nadie a quien rescatar.- habló una niña regordeta, más o menos de la edad de Peter, que por cierto era amiga de la niña desaparecida-. Ella nos dejó, se fue por voluntad propia.- dijo tímidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Peter, desanimándose ya que se sentía motivado y al parecer ya no iba a haber nada de acción.

-Ella me dijo que nunca quiso pertenecer aquí.- continuó de forma tímida-. Que no quería seguir formando parte de un ridículo grupo de niños huérfanos y que ya estaba ansiosa por crecer.- sólo dijo eso y todos gritaron de asombro-. Dijo que ya no era una niña y quería "independizarse", vivir su vida, ganar dinero...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó George, que se acercó a la niña para saber más de la situación.

-Que se fue a trabajar... igual que Felix.- contestó, haciendo que George hiciera una mueca de disgusto y que aquellos niños que antes se habían ofrecido a buscarla bajaran sus armas, perdiendo el interés, ya que Audrey ya no merecía preocupación.

-¿Qué?- habló Peter, extrañado-. Es una niña huérfana ¿en qué rayos fuera a...? ... Oh.- permaneció unos segundos con la boca abierta, otros segundos con expresión pensativa y después volvió a sonreír. Una reacción muy extraña-. Bien, fue una falsa alarma.- declaró, caminando de regreso a sentarse.

-¡¿Falsa alarma?!- gritó George, escandalizado-. ¡No hagas como si no te importara!

-¿Por qué iba a importarme? Ella nunca me agradó, qué bien que nos dejara, era una molestia, igual que Felix. Ya no pertenecía aquí, ella ya creció.

-¡¿Creció?!- habló, furioso-. ¡¿Creció?! ¡Tiene 15 años! ¡no me digas que creció porque no es cierto! ¡¿Es que no piensas ir por ella?! ¡¿Qué clase de líder eres?!

-Ella tomó su decisión, George, yo no obligo a nadie a seguirme.- respondió, de forma aburrida y algo irritada-. Además, las niñas crecen más rápido que los niños, no es la primera en irse... y te aseguro que no será la última.- echó un rápido vistazo a Mary, cosa no pasó desapercibida por George-. ¿Qué pasó, George? Creí que sólo te preocupabas por ti mismo. Veo que cuidar a Mary te ha ablandado. ¿Sabes? creo que madre ya está lista para estar sola, ya no estás obligado a cuidarla, ya puedes dejarla.

-No.- respondió secamente, sorprendiendo a Peter-. Yo solo puedo cuidarla, ya que tú no te preocupas lo suficiente por nosotros.- dio la vuelta y se fue a donde estaba Mary.

-¡Eres un aburrido!- le gritó Peter, burlándose-. Me alegro que se así.- murmuró, tan bajito que nadie fue capaz de oírlo.

Tinkerbell vio la forma en la que Peter trató a George, y eso la hizo enfadar, así que se acercó a él y, aunque sabía que el pelirrojo no entendería, iba a regañarlo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hablarle a George de esa manera?! ¡¿Qué clase de líder eres tú?!- le gritó, intentando llamar su atención.

-Quítate de aquí, Tinkerbell.- movió su mano como si intentara espantar a una molesta mosca-. Sólo déjame solo.- en realidad, aunque lo ocultaba a los demás, era muy obvio que Peter estaba muy afectado, Tink lo comprendió, así que decidió darle tiempo para pensar.

Así que Tinkerbell decidió ir con George a donde se encontraba Mary y el otro niño rubio, que por cierto fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara de la existencia de las dos hadas. Cuando George se sentó al lado de Mary, Tinkerbell ya estaba con él, así como Firefly Fire estaba con Mary en esos momentos. Mary se veía un poco... asustada.

-Tenías razón, George, los adultos son tontos, y no sólo eso, también son malvados.- dijo la temblorosa niña-. Yo no quiero crecer, yo quiero quedarme niña y no crecer nunca jamás. No quiero ser como Felix... ni como Audrey.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, tienes que crecer... tarde o temprano.- resopló con resignación-. Pero mientras yo esté contigo, no necesitarás nunca ser como Audrey.

-Es cierto.- habló el niño rubio-. Madre, algún día tú serás una mujer fina y noble, con un vestido hermoso y una casa grande, con hijos reales y no volverás a pasar hambre, nadie te secuestrará ni a ti ni a tus hijos.

-Eso suena muy fantasioso para niños como nosotros, ¿estás consciente de ello, niño nuevo?- preguntó George al rubio, él siempre tan realista.

-Sí...- respondió, desanimándose.

Mary se levantó y salió de la habitación, sin despedirse, sólo siendo seguida por Tinkerbell. Mary entró a una habitación vacía de ese edificio abandonado y se sentó en el suelo, con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, pero no por Audrey, sino porque extrañaba a su familia.

-¿Sabes, Mary?- habló la hada, sabiendo que Mary no la entendería, pero al menos ella sí se esforzaba en escuchar-. A mí Tierra Firme siempre me pareció maravillosa, pero ignoraba que en este lugar hay un lado oscuro, una sombra de tristeza y dolor.

-Tinkerbell, yo quisiera un lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo.- habló la niña, habiendo entendido mediamente lo que la hada acababa de decirle-. Desearía un lugar, donde los niños perdidos pudiéramos ir, donde nadie nos lastime, donde podamos ser felices y jugar para siempre, sin preocupaciones ni miedos, ser sólo lo que deberíamos ser, niños.

-Eso suena hermoso.

-Tink, ¿tú vienes de un lugar llamado Nunca Jamás? ¿cierto?- Tinkerbell asintió. Es que Mary es muy lista, aprendió tan rápido como Lizzy en su tiempo, y con unas lecciones de Tinkerbell, no sólo se sabía cómo cambiaban las hadas las estaciones, sino que se sabía de memoria todos los nombres de las amigas de Tinkerbell-. Me pregunto si ese lugar es seguro.

-Es el lugar más seguro y feliz del que te puedas imaginar.- sonrió al responderle.

-Me pregunto si es un lugar en donde los niños no crecen.

-¿No crecen? No lo sé, no lo creo, los niños deben de crecer.- se puso pensativa-. Pero por algo debe llamarse Nunca Jamás.

-Tinkerbell, yo quisiera ir allá, a ese lugar seguro.- sonrió con sólo pensarlo-. ¿Me llevarías?

-¿Un humano yendo a Nunca Jamás? Eso suena un poco...- miró a la niña, que la veía con tanta ilusión-. Sí, tal vez algún día.- respondió, pensando si podría cumplir esa promesa tan difícil.

-Un lugar seguro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dejar lo demás para el siguiente capitulo, además creo que ya tardé demasiado en actualizar xD  
> A veces pienso que este fic es muy triste (aunque me gusta escribirlo) pero ya se vienen capítulos muy buenos, realmente buenos xD  
> Espero poder subir el siguiente cap muy pronto.
> 
> Por cierto, hice un dibujo de Firefly Fire, el link está en mi perfil :3
> 
> Oh, no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muy, muy emocionada con la próxima película de Tinkerbell (aunque temo que pase algo que contradiga lo escrito en mi fic xD ) ¡realmente estoy ansiosa!
> 
> Oh, una ultima cosa. Les recomiendo un fic que estoy leyendo, se llama La diosa menor, es un fanfic de Hércules y es realmente muy, muy bueno :D búsquenlo en mis favoritos, créanme, no se arrepentirán de leerlo, te deja enganchado desde el primer capitulo :3
> 
> ¿reviews?

**Author's Note:**

> Después subiré los demás capítulos. Mientras tanto, tengo subido hasta el capítulo 16 en mi cuenta de fanfiction, pasen para que puedan leer el resto.


End file.
